¿Esto no es una comedia romántica?
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia es toda una Otaku de corazón, está a punto de terminar la prepa y su más grande sueño al terminarla es ir a Japón, pero su vida da un giro cuando se entera que está comprometida, ahora deberá conocer a su futuro marido si quiere ir a Japón sin embargo quien se iba a imaginar que su prometido es la persona que mas odia si era él... Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1 ¿Yo una chica Otaku?

Hola chicos de nuevo yo trayendo más fics xD espero y les agrade :3

Ahora Lucy es toda una otaku pero al parecer algo está en desacuerdo en su vida ay tendrá que casarse con...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Yo una chica Otaku Comprometida?<em>**

Lucy:

Yo una chica normal, normal, normal… Jajajaja ni esa yo me lo creo, mi nombre es Lucy 17 años, pronto entrare a tercer grado de preparatoria, residencia Miami Beach Estados Unidos, y para todos ustedes amante del anime si soy toda una Otaku….

Empecé a ver anime desde octavo grado, y saben, que no me arrepiento, en lo que van estos cinco años eh ido a convenciones de manga y anime, mi primer cosplay de Shana kyyyaa y ni les digo como conseguí la katana hice un buen trato con un amable señor *Sonrisa macabra* que puedo decir, soy una amante de Japón y el anime, mi mayor sueño es "Poder ir a Japón Tokio, de solo imaginarlo me da un colapso mental…." Pero cuando me gradué mis padres me regalaran ese viaje me lo han prometido y siempre cumplen sus promesas.

-Lu-chan que estás leyendo- dijo mi amiga peli azul, como siempre estábamos en aquella plaza en donde se encontraba mi maravilloso mundo Otaku, los posters, la comida, las películas, el anime, los mangas *suspira* este lugar es sagrado para mí, y para mi buena suerte Levy era mi mejor amiga Otaku, las dos nos conocimos en noveno grado, y nos comprendimos tan rápido, estábamos en nuestro grandiosa plaza disfrutando de las canciones, que ponían no podía pensar nada mejor en el mundo.

-Oh el nuevo manga de Yuki no Haru, es hermoso- dije soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad pues este manga era de una linda pareja, la chica usa magia y se enamora del chico más popular de la escuela y como todo anime Shouyo ellos dos se quedan juntos… pero en la vida real eso no es cierto.

-Lu-chan estás bien- me dijo Levy cuando empecé a recordar el infierno que eh vivido estos dos últimos años, la mire y sonríe.

-Claro recordé algo desagradable-dije mirando de nuevo mi manga en eso Levy se sobresaltó y grito.

-Waaa es tarde Lucy, Acuario-sempai nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo esta vez- me dijo mi amiga yo mire el reloj y casi me da un colapso.

-Naniiiii son las 1:30 de la tarde debemos irnos rápido- dije cerrando mi manga y agarrando mi mochila y las dos salimos disparadas de la plaza, no nos llevó tanto tiempo llegar al estacionamiento Levy prendió su auto y arranco.

Cruzamos rápido por la autopista, gracias a Kami no había casi tráfico, llegamos en 10 minutos a la escuela, aunque déjenme decirles que Levy manejando da tanto miedo que les gustaría ir mejor caminando, nos bajamos como rayo del carro, corriendo lo que más nos daban las piernas para llegar a los vestidores, cuando llegamos no un alma entonces nos empezamos a desvestir para ponernos el traje de baño, entonces nos dirigimos a la piscina, cuando llegamos quería que la tierra me tragara la sempai estaba furiosa.

-Mocosas, porque llegan tarde- dijo molesta y agarrando una regla en su mano, Levy y yo nos inclinamos en modo de disculpa, en los animes debería funcionar, ja pero como esto no es un anime ni nada de eso nos dieron un gran castigo.

-Lucy Heartfilia, Levy MacGarden darán 30 vueltas en la piscina después de clases- dijo empezando a reírse, grandioso en este momento me gustaría tener alguna arma súper desarrollada y hacer a la sempai carbón pero, *suspiro* qué más da, después de la clase Acuario-sempai se fue y nos dejó el resto de la clase libre, pero eso no significaba que Levy y yo no tendríamos nuestro castigo.

-Levy Lucy deben de dejar esas cosas ya- dijo Erza mirándonos enojada.

-No Erza-sama no digas eso no sabes lo maravilloso que es eso- dije con una enorme sonrisa- Los mangas son todo para mí, ah el anime todo Japón, saben que estado tomando clases de Japonés todo este tiempo y solo por una solo objetivo, Ir a Japón- dije alzando la mano en modo de triunfo y reí.

-Vaya ella tiene mucha energía- dijo Lissana mirándome.

-Juvia piensa que es lindo que tengas algo que te guste- me dijo la peli azul.

-Claro es como la obsesión de Lyon por ti, no es así Juvia-dijo Levy con una sonrisa pícara, entonces la chica pálida se empezó a sonrojar como jitomate yo solté una risa.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que lees manga durante la mañana, tarde, noche vacaciones, incluso en Halloween y año nuevo y aun así- dijo Erza mirándome con una cara de depresión- Nunca repruebas ni un examen, como lo haces, que a quien le rezas, yo tengo que esforzarme tanto para estar en la posición que estoy y tú- de repente se colocó de rodillas y su mirada la puso en el piso de ella emanaba un aura negra- No estudias ni nada y sacas buenas notas.

-Vamos Erza no es para tanto jajaja- dije con un tic en mi cara- No es que no estudie es solo que recuerdo las cosas porque cuando explica el profesor estoy dibujando o escribiendo cosas y cuando la leo recuerdo lo que dijo el profesor eso es fácil- dije mostrando una sonrisa y mire que todas se me quedaron viendo asustadas.

-Jajajaja típico de Lu-chan- dijo de repente Levy golpeándome el hombro.

-Levy tú no haces eso- le preguntaron al unísono nuestras tres amigas, Levy puso un dedo en su cara y lo pensó y contesto- No soy igual que Lucy, pero no exagero jajajaja.

-Arigato Levy por dejarme morir sola- dije mirándola con cara de traicionada, ella solo rió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, ellas son mis amigas nos aceptaron como somos y agradezco eso, sé que sí tengo algún problema, de repente llego el demonio del agua, indicando que todos se fueran, Levy y yo nos quedamos en la piscina cuando la profesora nos miró con sonrisa macabra.

-Empecemos mocosas- dijo mostrando un látigo Levy y yo solo nos exaltamos.

Después de sus malditas 30 vueltas que nos hizo dar el demonio del agua por toda esa piscina de 20 metros de largo, Levy y yo no nos quedaban fuerzas, Acuario se nos quedó viendo y empezó a caminar y dijo antes de desaparecer- Y que esto sea de lección para que no vuelvan a llegar tarde.

Levy y yo la miramos y al unísono dijimos- Sayonara monstruo- Nos costó tanto trabajo salir de la piscina, cuando lo logramos nos dirigimos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos, al dirigirnos a la salida Erza y las demás nos esperaban.

-Erza- grite empezando a correr en eso cuando cruce la puerta me cayó un balde con agua, causando que me mojara toda.

-Lucy- gritaron mis amigas al verme y se acercaron a mí, yo me quite el balde de encima, y oí risas de chicos "Maldición ya sabía que era demasiado bello para ser vedad..." pensé mirando a la derecha de dónde venían las risas y lo vi.

-Vaya Luce, sí que caes siempre-dijo aquel chico que odio desde la primera vez que lo ví, mi archienemigo, el peor chico que pudo ver un total "baka" si era..- Porque nunca aprendes eh.

-Vaya sabes que me estaba acostumbrando a no ver tú cara de idiota, Dragneel- dije poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica a ese tipo, Natsu Dragneel, la persona que tanto detesto.

-Ja me la debías aún recuerdo lo que me hiciste antes de salir de segundo- dijo acercándose a mí, llevaba aquella bufanda blanca, con unos shorts, unos tenis, una playera blanca sin mangas, en su cabeza llevaba aquellos goggles que se parecían al de aquel personaje Shaoran (aunque la diferencia es que ese chico era un amor comparado con este, Natsu es el demonio en persona) que tapaban un poco sus cabello rosa alborotado "Ja siempre le eh hecho burla por eso…"

-Que a eso, no me digas que todavía tienes rencor sobre los explosivos en tú mochila, ja ese día me divertí tanto, y sabes no íbamos en el mismo salón no sabes cómo lo disfrute, y espero hacerlo este año - empecé a burlarme limpiándome la ropa él se acercó más y me alzo la cara yo solo apreté los dientes.

-Mira que puedo ser peor de lo que soy ahora, tú iniciaste nuestra rivalidad- dijo aun sujetándome de la cara yo solo sonreí y lo agarre de la camisa.

-Tú fuiste el que causo todo, maldito Playboy, egocéntrico, egoísta- dije enojada.

El me seguía agarrando viéndome con esos penetrantes ojos jades, en un tiempo se me hubieran hecho bellos pero ahora me causaban náuseas y no es para más es la persona que más odio, en eso oí la voz de los otros chicos.

-Vamos Salamander ya deja a la coneja, ya le diste la bienvenida vámonos- dijo Gajeel mirando divertido a Natsu.

-ja bienvenida, era solo un recordatorio- le contesto al peli negro soltándome y yo hice lo mismo.

-Vamos Natsu ya dejala- dijo el albino pero en cuanto vio a Juvia se fue directo con ella- Juvia cuanto tiempo sin verte, sabes te extrañaba tanto.

-Juvia no sabe que decir- dijo mi amiga e punto del colapso.

-Natsu déjala en paz- oí una voz familiar sonreí al ver a los dos chicos que salían detrás de los carros.

-Jellal Sting- dije sonriéndoles, Natsu solo los miró.

-Vaya en serio- dijo Jellal acercándose a mi sacándose su playera lo que ocasiono que Erza se pusiera roja, y me la puso- Natsu deja de molestarla.

-Si Natsu-san- dijo Sting viendo al peli rosa este solo bufo y empezó a caminar.

-Luce, prepárate ya que este año no me contendré- dijo mostrándome sus blancos dientes yo me enoje y grite.

-Deja de decirme Luce es Lucy- grite furiosa el solo se fue y le siguieron Gajeel, Lyon Sting miró a Jellal y este asintió y Sting se fue con la banda de Natsu "Traidor" fue lo que se me paso por la mente.

-Lucy estás bien- me dijo Jellal yo solo asentí- Dios deberías ya dejar esa rivalidad con él, que tal si un día ese cabezota se le va la mano y te lastima- me dijo preocupado.

Yo solo suspire, Erza y las demás se acercaron- Lucy estas bien- dijo Levy acercándose a mí.

-Sí solo fue que el agua aaachuu- dije sacando un estornudo.

-Lucy debes irte a tu casa y cambiarte aunque vivamos cercas de la playa, aun así te puede hacer daño- me dijo Juvia aun sonrojada por lo de Lyon.

-No se preocupen chicas, yo la llevare así que váyanse- dijo el peli azul parándose.

Todas se miraron y asintieron, se despidieron de mí y empezaron a caminar Erza sin embargo se acercó.

-L-Lucy c-cuídate, J-Jellal cuídala- dijo la peli rosa, nerviosa al ver a Jellal, este solo asintió y Erza salió corriendo, después de que se alejara yo solté una risita.

-Si te ríes de tú mojada créeme no te dará risa si te resfrías- me dijo Jellal molesto.

-Hi gomenasai es que fue gracioso…- dije sonrojada el dio un suspiro y se puso de rodillas.

-Sube- me dijo yo me queje.

-No soy una niña- dije inflando mis mejillas él se rió y me dijo- Si no subes te dejo aquí.

Yo solo gire los ojos y me subí atrás en su espalda y así comenzamos a caminar, apenas estaba atardeciendo cuando vi hacia el ocaso sonreí como podía ser tan bonito aquella vista entonces recordé algo y sonríe macabramente.

-Oye Jellal-san-dije burlona el alzo la cabeza y entonces dije- Cuando le dirás a Erza que te gusta.

Dije ocasionando el sonrojo de este, en ese momento me iba a soltar solo que yo me agarre bien de su cuello y volvió a poner sus manos para que no cayera.

-N-no hagas eso- dije molesta pegándole en su espalda el empezó a reír retomando el camino.

-No lo sé, creo que aún no le diré nada- dijo sin verme yo solo bufe y dije.

-Llevas enamorada de ella desde preescolar y no le has dicho, dijiste que el primaria no porque estaban muy chicos, en secundaria no por el acné, y ahora saldremos de prepa y no le dirás nada, ah eres un Baka- dije dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Vamos Lucy, a parte no sé si a ella le gusto- dijo muy triste.

-Que por amor a Kami, Jellal a 100 kilómetros se nota que le gustas porque sois un cobarde- dije enojada, el solo sonrió y dijo.

-Vale te prometo que lo hare este año no dejare que escape- me dijo deteniéndose y mirándome feliz yo sonreí y puse mi meñique enfrente de él.

-Yakosuku- dije él se rió y con su meñique la unió con la mía y dijo- Yakosuku.

Recordé que cuando conocí a Jellal fue en preescolar, cuando unos niños me estaban molestando el llego y me defendió, mejor que mi hermano Sting y se supone que somos cuates, desde ahí Jellal ha sido mi mejor amigo y sé que puedo confiar en él, es por eso que yo sé todo de él y él sabe todo de mí aunque la verdad falta alguien más para a completar el juramento de amistad que creamos en primaria, aquel chico que se fue y yo llegue a gustar de él.

Al llegar a mi casa no había nadie eran las seis de la tarde, Jellal pasó me dirigí al refrigerador sacando un refresco para él y tomó asiento en la sala, yo me metí a bañar, al salir me puse un vestido de tirantes y unas sandalias y baje a la sala, de repente Jellal me dio una hoja.

-Mira tus padres te dijeron una nota- lo mire y tome la nota decía.

-Lucy te vemos en el hotel The Palms, es urgente ven vestida elegantemente, nada de fachudas no anime, te quiere tu madre Layla- termine de leer Jellal se acercó y me miró.

-A ese hotel, hasta al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Jellal sorprendido.

-Como carajos piensan que llegare haya ni siquiera me pueden comprar un carro- dije con un tic en el ojo, mis padres no eran ni ricos, aunque la verdad siempre han sido demasiados tacaños conmigo y Sting es por eso que mi hermano trabaja para demostrarles que él puede.

-Quieres que te lleve- me dijo mi amigo poniéndose una playera que le di de mi hermano.

-Por favor te lo agradecería- dije sonriéndole el asintió y dijo- Aunque eso merece una comida gratis- Como siempre Jellal Fernández pidiendo algo a cambio.

Subí a cambiarme, me puse un vestido rosa pálido que dejaba descubierta mi espalda, tenía escote, me puse un collar de corazón, unos zapatos de tacones y me solté el cabello añadiendo una pequeña trenza en la parte derecha, baje al estacionamiento Jellal ya tenía prendido el auto.

Cuando llegamos al hotel un señor nos dirigió a dentro Jellal no se iba a ir hasta que viera a mis padre "Sobreprotector" pensé cuando llegamos a la suit donde se encontraban mis padres ellos estaban elegantes y hablaban de algo cuando me vieron se callaron.

-Lucy cariño llegaste- dijo mi madre parándose y cuando vio a Jellal sonrió-Buenas noches Jellal- dijo mi madre el peli azul devolvió el saludo, mi padre se levantó del sillón y nos miró.

-Bien Lucy es hora de decirte por qué estás aquí- dijo mi padre acercándose a mí- Lucy lo que te diré bueno, sé que es repentino y que quizás te enojes por eso pero no teníamos opción así que…

Yo me preocupes que era eso que me debía decir, mis padres se miraron preocupados "Por Kami, esta sención es como cuando se acaba un anime y no quieres que llegue ese momento…" mi padre vio a Jellal pero se volvió a mí.

-Bueno creo que si escucha Jellal no habrá problemas- Jellal se sorprendió ya que mi padre siempre le gustaba hablar en privado yo mire a Jellal confundida entonces hablo mi mamá.

-Lucy sabes, la compañía no va nada bien así que tuvimos que adelantarlo- dijo mi madre con su hermoso cabello rubio ocultando sus ojos.

-Que apresuraron por dios me están espantando- dijo a punto de estallar.

-Lucy como hija de la familia Heartfilia debes asumir esto que te dire- dijo mi padre serio- Lucy desde hoy no puedes salir con ningún chico de manera sentimental- me dijo apuntándome con el dedo, yo me quede estática "Que carajos decía" trago de nuevo aire y dijo- Porque estás comprometida…

Un momento de silencio Jellal se quedó con la boca abierta, yo solo miraba aturdida entonces grite- Que carjos dices papá yo comprometida, debes de estar de broma- dije moviendo mis manos frenéticamente.

El me miró y dijo- No estás comprometida desde los dos años, es solo que bueno, no te lo habíamos dicho- termino de decir busque a mi madre con la mirada y está asintió.

-Jajjajaja debes de estar bromeando, Ne padre yo comprometida por Kami no me hagas esto- dije tratando de no llorar.

-Lucy esto es para que tengas una buena vida, sabes el hijo de mi amigo es muy guapo y tiene modales te cuidare y…- pero no lo deje terminar porque explote.

-Papá al coño eso, no me puedes hacer eso- dije pegando en la puerta- Tenía mi vida planeada, quería conocer más, aun no me eh enamorado porque me haces esto dime, y lo más importante- dije mirándolo enojada- Me prometiste que en mi graduación me dejarías ir a Tokio… siempre dices que cumples tus promesas no es así- dije esto último en un susurro.

-Lucy eso si lo voy a cumplir- me dijo entonces yo alce la mirada- Solo que necesitamos las dos familias saber si este compromiso funcionara, el unir a las dos empresas a sido desde antes que tú y Sting naciera nuestro sueño, él es un buen amigo mío así que los comprometimos de chicos, pero ahora debemos hacer que se conozcan y ver si su relación puede funcionar, da gracias que no somos como esos padres que los obligan acasarse sin amor.

-Eso es lo que estás haciendo, ni loca que casare con él la verdad no me importa- dije girándome en eso mi padre dijo algo.

-Entonces ya no quieres ir a Japón- "crash en el blanco" pensé- Ya que no te dejare ir si no haces al menos el intento de conocerlo y llevar bien con él incluso aunque trabajes me encargare de que no puedas dejar el país para ir a Tokio.

-No me puedes hacer esto- dije temblando, no ir a Japón por Kami a sido mi único sueño desde que tengo 14 años es lo único que eh deseado no me puede hacer esto, me ah dado en el kokoro, en seso mi mete tuvo una idea- Solo debo conocerlo no- el asintió- Y si lo conozco y lo que quieras aun así cumplirás tú promesa.

-Claro Lucy tú padre nunca miente, te juró por el honor de los Heartfilia que si haces el intento de conocerlo y tratar de llevarte bien con él te dejo ir a Tokio yo te pagare todo como acordamos entonces- dijo acercándome su mano- Trato.

"Por kami, por kami, tranquila Lucy todo sea por Japón, por el anime y el manga y conocer a las Clamp hazlo.." dije en mi mente y sostuve la mano de mi papá en eso oímos un fuerte grito.

-No déjame, no lo haré- decía al parecer un chico, mi padre sonrió y se volvió a sentar junto con mi madre- Al parecer a llegado- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Me puese al lado de Jellal que aun estaba en sock "Pobre esto no debía escucharlo" dije en mi mente, en ese momento entro a la habitación un hombre, ya grande de cabello rojo y ojos verdes imponente me miró y sonrio, detrás de él llego una señora muy bonita de cabello rosa y ojos rojos y me miró.

-Hola Igneel tanto tiempo-dijo mi padre a lo que el peli rojo asintio en eso se oyeron los gritos más.

-Disculpa Jude mi hijo es un poco rebelde pero lo eh traido- en ese momento un hombre muy grande llego y bajo al chico de su hombro.

Jellal y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-Lu-Lucy él es tu pr-pr-prometido- dijo en un susurro muy nervioso.

-Debes estar bromeando, una maldita broma de mal gusto- dije con un tic en la cara.

-Vamos grosero preséntate- dijo el tal Igneel entonces el chico torció la boca y se paró enfrente de mis padres se agarró su cabello rosa y empezó a saludar.

-Buenas noches soy Natsu Dragneel, su futuro hierno- dijo enojado.

-Mentira, esto debe ser una mierda de mentira- dije en un susurro y grite- Mentira que haces aquí Dragneel- todos me voltearon a ver y Natsu volteo y cuando me vio abrió muy grande los ojos y me señalo.

-Heartfilia- grito aterrado- que carajos haces aquí- dijo asustado en eso mi padre sonrió y dijo.

-Ya veo ya se conocían Natsu ella es tú prometida, mi hija Lucy Heartfilia- dijo mi padre observándonos.

Natsu y yo nos miramos "Ahora sí estoy perdida" dije en mi mente y señale a Natsu y los dos gritamos al unísono.

-Debes estar bromeando- y así mi vida dio un giro de 360° yo Lucy Heartfilia estaba comprometida con mi peor enemigo Natsu Dragneel, y esto no es para nada una comedia romántica eso es seguro.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio xD Lucy sacrifica todo por Japón *aplausos por ella* y ahora su prometido en si nada menos que su enemigo mortal Natsu pero que pasara más adelante pues esperen lo y descubran lo...<p>

Espero sus reweis si les gusto o no nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2 No te Soportare

Hola Mina aquí de nuevo Kaede con su capitulo nuevo...

Bueno veamos,Natsu y Lucy enemigos mortales, desde hace dos años, no se soportan, se odian, no se pueden ver ni en pintura y ahora resulta que están comprometidos -_- concidencía no lo creo o

Empecemos con este capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong><em>No lo soportare.<em>**

Lucy está sentada en el sillón abrazando una almohada mirando con desprecio a Natsu, quien está acostado en el piso mirando con odio a Lucy, alrededor de ellos hay cajas de cartón y la habitación está vacía excepto por el sillón.

-Todo es tú culpa Natsu-dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio, Natsu se paró furioso y grito.

-Que mi culpa, creo que fue tú culpa por empezar de nuevo con tú rivalidad-dijo Natsu quien fue golpeado por la almohada de Lucy-Que haces tonta-dijo lanzando de nuevo la almohada.

-Claro que fue tú culpa ahora asume tú castigo-dijo Lucy lanzando de nuevo la almohada, Natsu se enojó y la empujo, Lucy calló al sillón y lo miró enojada.

-Vas a ver Dragneel-dijo lanzándose sobre el peli rosa jalándolo de los cabellos.

-Natsu-grito Lucy furiosa.

-Lucy-grito Natsu furioso.

-NO TE SOPORTARE-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**_(1 semana con 3 horas 15 minutos con 20 segundos antes del desastre)_**

En el hotel.

-No me casare con él ni loca-dijo Lucy mirando con desprecio a Natsu este la miro de la misma forma y agrego.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca- dijo el peli rosa, sus padres los miraron y Igneel rió viendo a los dos chicos.

-Bueno-dijo agarrando a los jóvenes de los brazos y sentándolos juntos en un sillón Jellal se sentó en una silla cercas de la puerta, para poder escapar si era necesario, Lucy miraba a Natsu haciéndole caras.

-Jajajaja que los chicos ya se conocían que sorpresa-dijo Igneel al sentarse con su esposa a lado de los Heartfilia.

-Si no puedo creerlo es obra del destino-dijo Layla soltando una pequeña sonrisa-Y díganme como es su relación.-

-Odio-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unísono.

-Perdón-dijo Jude mirando a los chicos, Lucy se paró enojada y dijo.

-No puedo casarme o comprometerme con él, papá él es mi peor enemigo no lo soporto ni loca lo haré-dijo Lucy cruzando sus brazos.

Natsu rió y cruzo sus piernas mirando a Lucy-Opino igual jamás podría tener como prometida a una chica tan rara, y fea- esto último hizo que Lucy se enojara más.

-Ja, que dices Dragneel o ya veo, quieres sacar los trapos a la luz bien-dijo mirando con sus ojos marrones al chico- Jamás me podría casar con un chico tan arrogante, playboy, egocéntrico, orgulloso, feo, incrédulo, holgazán y tonto como tú-dijo Lucy sonriendo, Natsu hizo una mueca y se paró enojado y miró a Lucy.

-Bien veo que los dos no estamos de acuerdo, así que rompamos el compromiso-dijo Natsu.

-Estoy de acuerdo mujeriego-dijo Lucy.

Natsu: Rara.

Lucy: Playboy.

Natsu: Fea.

Lucy: Baka.

Natsu: Otako…

-Que has dicho no es Otako es Otaku, Analfabeta- dijo Lucy acercando su cara a Natsu.

-Ja da igual de cualquier forma es rareza pura-dijo Natsu mirándola divertido.

Lucy: Tarado.

Natsu: Tonta.

Lucy: Rey de los idiotas.

-YA CALLENSE-de repente grito Jude haciendo que los dos chicos se callarán, entonces Layla empezó a reír.

-Veo que los dos necesitan conocerse mejor-

-Lo dudo-dijo en un susurro Lucy.

-Bueno en la guerra y en el amor solo hay un pasó-dijo Igneel mirando a Lucy y estiro su mano- Hola querida nuera, soy Igneel Dragneel, papá de este tonto, y ella es mi esposa Polyuska, espero que nos llevemos bien-termino de decir Lucy lo miró y sostuvo su mano y sonrió.

-Creo que me puedo llevar bien con usted pero, definitivamente jamás podré llevarme bien con aquel mujeriego- dijo señalando a Natsu.

Natsu solo hizo una mueca, entonces Jude hablo.

-Bien ahora les diremos lo que acordamos las dos familias-dijo y saco una hoja- Como saben o sabrán ahora, el compromiso se hizo cuando los dos tenían dos años, ahora necesitamos ver si funcionara este compromiso-

-Los dos tendrán que conocerse por un año, exactamente lo que durará su ultimo grado de preparatoria, si las cosas se dan bien entonces ustedes tendrán 18 años para cuando se gradúen-dijo Igneel a lo que Layla continuo.

-Entonces meses después podremos organizar la boda-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si sucede que los dos no están de acuerdo incluso después de ese año, se romperá el compromiso, sin embargo ustedes deben poner de su parte, ya que si no lo hacen, ahora sí que lo haremos como en la época antigua-dijo Polyuska poniendo una cara temible- No nos importara sus sentimientos y los obligaremos a casarse aunque aún sean menores de edad y la boda sería de inmediato.-

-Eso no es justo, no me importa el año ya que, definitivamente jamás podría casarme con él-dijo Lucy señalando a Natsu.

-Opino lo mismo Heartfilia, quien quisiera casarse contigo-dijo Natsu ocasionando el enfado de Lucy, pero antes de que digiera algo más Jude interrumpió poniendo en un papel.

-Un punto menos-dijo lo que ocasiono que los jóvenes voltearan-Esto es un puntaje ahora han perdido un punto de los 100 que les hemos dado-

-Si siguen peleando así, y mientras más duras sean las ofensas, perderán puntos-dijo sonriendo Igneel.

-Entonces cuando esos puntos se terminen antes del año-dijo Layla riendo.

-Los dos deberán casarse…-dijo Polyuska cerrando los ojos.

-Además Lucy, si no pones de tú parte, ya sabes lo que hare-dijo Jude mirando a Lucy, quien solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-Y Natsu sabes que te mandare a la Antártida si no coperas acaso quieres tener frío-dijo Jude mirando a su hijo quien solo hizo un gesto, Lucy se burló.

-A la Antártida-dijo susurrando Lucy, Natsu se volteó y grito- Cállate-

-Tú no me callas-dijo Lucy de nuevo.

-Un punto menos-dijo Igneel tachando la hoja.

-NO ESPERA-gritaron los chicos.

-Entonces trataran de llevarse bien-dijo Layla mirándolos

Lucy y Natsu se miraron "Vamos Lucy solo un año que difícil puede ser…" pensó la rubia, "Natsu no te dejes ganar, Puedes soportarlo…" pensó Natsu, y así los dos asintieron.

-Bien los dos deberán llevarse bien si no, ya saben las consecuencias-dijo Jude mirando a los chicos-Ahora dense la mano-

Lucy y Natsu estiraron su mano y las juntaron apretándose lo más que podían-Llevemosno bien Dragneel-dijo Lucy con un tic en la cara- Claro Heartfilia, digo cariño-dijo Natsu forzando una sonrisa.

**_POV LUCY._**

Cuando salimos del hotel les dije a mis padres que me iba con Jellal lo cual asintieron me despedí de los Dragneel tratando de ignorar al tonto de Natsu, cuando Jellal puso en marcha el auto explote.

-Porque exactamente él no es justo-dije empezando soltar lágrimas.

-Creo que el destino no te quiere-dijo burlándose Jellal.

-Urusai, por kami no puede pasar esto ahora tendré que soportar a Dragneel todo un año-dije golpeando el asiento y puse mis pies en el asiento y me agarre las rodillas y oculte mi cara en ellas.

-Vamos Lucy no te pongas así verás que todo saldrá bien-me dijo Jellal acariciando mi cabeza, como siempre mi mejor amigo estaba ahí apoyándome, solté un suspiro y le di una sonrisa a Jellal.

-Arigato, Jellal- el me miró y sonrió.

Cuando llegue a la casa, mis padres estaban platicando con Sting quien estaba feliz con la noticia, por supuesto, el admira a Natsu tenerlo como cuñado es o era su sueño, al oír sus babosadas subí a mi cuarto y mi acosté sin cambiarme, solo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado mi cabeza daba vueltas entonces alce la vista hacia mi ventana.

-Porque de todos los chicos fue él-dije cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente sonó mi alarma entonces desperté, mire y recordé hoy empezaban las clases, entonces me pare y me cambie, me puse unos vaqueros con una playera blanca y una torera negra, me hice mi típica media colita de lado, y baje a desayunar ya en la mesa se encontraba Sting quien me sonrió, pero no vi a mis padre por ningún lado.

-Donde están ellos-dije molesta sentándome en la mesa.

-Salieron temprano dijeron que tenían algo que arreglar-me dijo mi hermano comiendo su pan, yo solo mire a la cocina, cuando Virgo trajo mi desayuno yo le sonreí y agradecí.

-Entonces Natsu vendrá por ti-dijo de repente Sting lo que ocasiona que casi escupiera mi leche.

-No lo invoques Baka, que tal y se hace verdad-dije molesta comiendo mi pan el solo me miró confundido, después de desayunar salimos de casa como siempre Sting se fue con Lyon y sus amigos, yo espere entonces pasó Levy y subí a su auto, al llegar a la escuela Levy sabía el infierno que había vivido a noche.

-Mentira-dijo Levy mirándome yo solo asentí y dije- Creo que kami no está de acuerdo conmigo, quizás deba rezar a buda-

-Que mal Lucy- dijo Levy mirándome triste, entonces llego Erza, Juvia, Lissana quienes se dirigieron a nosotros y así las cinco nos dirigimos a las listas para ver en donde no había tocado, las tres soltamos un grito de felicidad pues este año nos había tocado juntas, pero me alegre más cuando vi que no me tocaba con Natsu "Gracias dios" dije soltando un suspiro, cuando entramos al salón de clase vi a Jellal rápidamente lo abrace ya que este año estriamos juntos de nuevo, Erza sin embargo casi se desmaya, Levy se puso roja al ver a Gajeel ahí, y Juvia igual cuando vio a Lyon.

-Oye Lucy tenía una duda- me pregunto de repente Juvia entonces la mire-Que pasa-

-Pues bueno, Juvia se preguntaba porque empezó su rivalidad con Natsu-dijo la peli azul lo que ocasiono un enojo en mí ella se asustó- Lo siento si no me quieres decir- Yo solo solté una risita y dije- Bueno eso fue…-pero no continúe pues entro nuestro profesor que para colmo era Acuario-sensei "Grandioso" pensé.

-Bueno mocosos cállense-dijo mirando la lista- Bien ahora se sentaran como los orden entendieron…- y así todos nos movimos de lugar, Erza y Lissana quedaron hasta al fondo con Gajeel y Lyon Juvia quedo cercas de la ventana, y yo quede en medio de las filas con Jellal en mi lado derecho lo cual me causo felicidad pero voltee al ver que el asiento de mi lado izquierdo estaba vacío-Que raro-dije cuando de repente azotaron la puerta y entró el profesor Gildartz.

-Maestra lo eh traído-dijo soltando al chico que llevaba en su hombro.

-Oye-grito el chico- Bien gracias maestro-dijo la sensei y Gildartz salió del salón, en eso mire bien aquel chico y mi día se arruino.

-Bien Dragneel siéntate ahí-dijo Acuario señalando el asiento vacío de mi izquierda, cuando Natsu se paró me vio espantado yo igual lo vi y gritamos.

-Porque carajos estas aquí-

-Cállense-grito Acuario al vernos gritar, toda la semana fue un infierno "Lo tengo como prometido no basto eso y ahora esta en mi salón, sentado al lado de mí eso no es justo…" dije apoyando mi cara en la butaca.

_**POV JELLAL.**_

_**(48 horas antes del desastre)**_

Grandioso ahora tenía que soportar a estos dos, cada vez que volteaba a verlos, los dos se miraban con cara de odio, y como si fuera un anime de sus cuerpos desprendían un aura negra, los dos primeros días Natsu suplico que lo cambiaran de salón pero al parecer no podían hacer eso "Algo me dice que esto fue obra de sus padres…" pero después vino lo peor, al tercer día a la hora del almuerzo Lucy le dio una mordida a su emparedado y rápidamente grito yo la vi espantado, en eso ella se tomó el agua como loca.

-Lucy estas bien-dije acercándome a ella, ella estaba soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas sus amigas estaban espantadas, en eso mire su emparedado y lo mordí.

-Picante-dije al tomarle el sabor, a Lucy no le gusta lo picante, entonces todos volteamos a ver a Natsu quien se reía como un idiota "Así que fue él..." pensé entonces mire a Lucy y pude ver como su mirada cambio a modo asesino.

-Lucy cálmate, recuerda lo de tus padres-dije tratando de calmarla pero ella golpeo la mesa y sonrió macabramente.

-No importa estamos en la escuela, a parte el empezó, bien empecemos de nuevo-dijo Lucy poniendo esa cara de rivalidad que ponía cuando se le había ocurrido algo bueno para joder a Natsu yo solo suspire.

Los últimos dos días fue un infierno pues Lucy le puso a Natsu, hormigas en su uniforme, Natsu le puso polvo pica, pica en el traje de natación de Lucy, y después Lucy corto el uniforme de este, y así se la pasaron haciéndose maldades, creo que ni antes de acabar la primera semana y todos ya conocían que Natsu y Lucy eran enemigos y no debían meterse con ellos cuando peleaban.

-Grandioso eso va en contra de las reglas no-dije al ver a Natsu y Lucy insultándose.

_**FIN DEL POV.**_

_**(24 horas antes del desastre)**_

-Que has dicho-dijo al teléfono Jude al dejar su taza de café en la mesa-Ya veo gracias por la información-y colgó.

-Que pasa Jude-dijo Igneel mirándolo, Jude se agarró la cabeza y dijo.

-Esos dos no hacen ni lo más mínimo por llevarse bien-dijo el rubio suspirando.

-Siguen peleándose eh-dijo Igneel dejando su café en la mesa- Que fue lo que te dijo nuestro informante.

-Dijo que desde que empezó la escuela se han estado haciendo bromas, insultándose incluso en su clase ya todos los conocen como enemigos mortales-termino de decir Jude.

-Vaya ponerlos en la misma clase no ayudo mucho-dijo Igneel recordando el trato que habían hecho con el director- Ahora que haremos.-

-Casarlos esto les quita de inmediato los 98 puntos restantes-dijo Jude parándose, Igneel pensaba en eso dijo.

-Pero no quiero que se casen sin amor debe haber otra forma para que se conozcan-dijo el peli rojo.

-Pero que, no veo otra forma…-dijo Jude en esos vio como la cara de su amigo esbozo una sonrisa.

-Que pasa-dijo mirándolo serio.

-Ya sé lo que haremos Jude, para que esos dos se comporten, aunque debe ser inmediato-dijo Igneel mirando con una sonrisa a Jude.

-Bien dímelo-dijo Jude, en eso Igneel le conto su plan.

**_(5 horas antes del desastre)_**

-Maldito Dragneel-decía Lucy limpiándose su sueter- Mira que echarme harina, pero va a ver esto no se quedara así-

-Lu-chan debes de detenerte en serio que tal si pasa algo malo-decía Levy preocupada.

-Vamos Levy si me hace algo peor, solo le diré a mi suegro y lo detendrá-dijo Lucy en ese momento Levy puso una sonrisa picará.

-Vaya así que suegro eh-

Esto ocasiono que Lucy se pusiera súper roja- No es lo que piensas no es que lo haya ya aceptado, es solo que bueno…-dijo tartamudeando Lucy, Levy solo la miró y dijo- Lo que digas Lu-chan- y así las dos se fueron hacia la plaza.

_**(3 horas antes del desastre)**_

_**POV NATSU.**_

Iba directo a mi casa tratando de quitar el chicle que me había puesto Heartfilia en mi sueter favorito.

-Grandioso, esa chica está loca, ni de broma me casare con ella-dije llegando a mi casa pero cuando abrí, me quede sin palabras mi padre estaba en la puerta y mi madre lloraba-Que pasa-dije asustado en eso mi padre me dio una mirada fulminante.

-Natsu sé que has estado peleando con Lucy-dijo mi padre "Grandioso como lo supo" pensé en eso él dijo- Han perdido 15 puntos pero ya que queremos evitarnos el casamiento prematuro no nos queda otra opción-y diciendo esto salió Capricornio y me cargo.

-Oye que te pasa-dije tratando de soltarme en eso mi padre dijo-No me dejas otra opción- y diciendo esto Capricornio me subió al carro-Espera…-dije cuando la puerta se cerró.

**_FIN DEL POV_**

**_(1 hora con 30 minutos y 55 segundos antes del desastre)_**

**_POV LUCY_**

-Que pasa aquí-dije al ver como unos hombres subían cajas a un camión de carga en eso vi a mi madre y Sting que se acercaban a ella-Que pasa mamá nos mudamos…-mi madre no hablo entonces Sting dijo.

-Ves hermana si hubieras puesto de tú parte no estuvieran haciendo esto-

-Que-dije confundida en eso llego mi padre y su cara no estaba muy feliz que digamos-Que pasa-

-Lucy sé que no has cooperado con llevarte bien con Natsu así que-se quedó callado y apunto al camión de carga- Desde hoy estás desterrada de esta casa hasta nuevo aviso.-

-NAAAAANIIIIII, papá que estas…-pero no me dejo continuar porque dijo- Solo así podrán o creemos que su relación podrá mejorar Sting- termino de decir en eso mi hermano me cargo como costal de papas.

-Oye Sting bájame-dije zangoloteándome en eso me metió al carro y arranco.

Llegamos a unos departamentos y me bajo aun cargando, mi padre se adelantó y Sting empezó a caminar, yo le pedía que me soltara pero no accedió, entramos al elevador y nos detuvimos en el piso tres, en eso nos dirigimos al único departamento que había ahí y entonces mi padre abrió la puerta, y yo me quede pasmada no era cierto, Igneel estaba ahí y en el piso al lado de un sillón estaba Natsu enojado en eso Igneel volteo y sonrió.

-Ya llegaron-dijo el hombre en eso Natsu me vio y se enojó.

-Que pasa aquí-dije recordando que Sting aún me cargaba, en eso pasamos al departamento y Sting me puso en el sillón mire a Natsu que solo miraba a Igneel en eso los dos hombres se pusieron enfrente de nosotros y dijeron.

-No nos dejaron otra opción-dijo mi padre y le siguió Igneel- A parte de que han perdido 15 puntos y no se han llevado bien, tenemos que hacer esto-

Mi padre nos señaló y grito-De ahora en adelante, por un año los dos vivirán juntos entendieron, si uno de ustedes intenta fugarse o irse a otra casa, se adelantara la boda.

-Incluyendo, que esto ustedes dos lo causaron-Yo me quede sin palabras "Vivir con Natsu Dragneel deben estar bromeando…" pensé tratando de no gritar.

-Así que desempaquen y pónganse de acuerdo-dijo Igneel dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Dentro de poco les traerán sus demás cosas así que esperen-dijo mii padre dirigiéndose igual a la puerta en eso Sting nos miró y sonrió- Diviértanse- y cerraron la puerta "Debes estar bromeando" pensé tratando e asimilar todo.

**_FIN DEL POV._**

**_(0 horas para el desastre)_**

Lucy está sentada en el sillón abrazando una almohada mirando con desprecio a Natsu, quien está acostado en el piso mirando con odio a Lucy, alrededor de ellos hay cajas de cartón y la habitación está vacía excepto por el sillón.

-Todo es tú culpa Natsu-dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio, Natsu se paró furioso y grito.

-Que mi culpa, creo que fue tú culpa por empezar de nuevo con tú rivalidad-dijo Natsu quien fue golpeado por la almohada de Lucy-Que haces tonta-dijo lanzando de nuevo la almohada.

-Claro que fue tú culpa tú empezaste ahora asume tú castigo-dijo Lucy lanzando de nuevo la almohada, Natsu se enojó y la empujo, Lucy calló al sillón y lo miró enojada.

-Vas a ver Dragneel-dijo lanzándose sobre el peli rosa jalándolo de los cabellos.

-Natsu-grito Lucy furiosa.

-Lucy-grito Natsu furioso.

-NO TE SOPORTARE-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En eso Natsu logro tirar a Lucy quedando encima de ella y mirándola y se acercó a su cara.

-Bien, Lucy desde ahora viviremos juntos-dijo Natsu enojado-Así que tratemos de no pelearnos ya que capaz de que nuestros locos padres nos casan mañana mismo, y no creo que quieras eso verdad.-

Lucy lo miro y dijo-Está bien pero tú también pon de tú parte, ya que por mí te puedes ir a la Antártida-

Natsu sonrió y le toco el rostro lo cual hizo a Lucy estremecer- Bien cariño desde ahora viviremos juntos, así que tratemos, que lo dudo de llevarnos bien.-

-Mejor tratemos de que la casa no se destruya- dijo Lucy agarrándolo de la playera, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que Natsu se levantó dejando a Lucy libre, Lucy igual se paró y miró a Natsu.

-Bien cariño, empecemos a desempacar-dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy se exalto al ver esa expresión y solo dijo.

-Este año será un infierno- y empezó a desempacar junto a Natsu.

* * *

><p>Waaa los padres de Natsu y Lucy los obligan a vivir juntos.<p>

Lucy: Tú eres la escritora quita eso...

Natsu: Opino lo mismo quitalo no soportare a esta Otako...

Lucy: Ya te dije que no es así...-Lucy se lanza a Natsu...

Puff bueno esperemos que sobrevivan al menos una semana, pero se llevaran mejor y acaso una linda Katana hará que Natsu suplique por su vida u morirán de risa

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo con los prometidos... espero sus reviews :3 nyyyaaaa


	3. Chapter 3 Katanas Confiscadas

**Hola mis queridos mortales Kaede se disculpa por dejar pasar más de un mes sin actualizar pero es que era porque andaba corta de imaginación y ayer comiendo claro helado regreso a mi le inspiración...**

**Bueno aquí el otro capítulo, espero y se mueran de risa literal lo espero, jajaja comencemos **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Katanas Confiscadas.<span>**

-Vaya ha pasado tres días desde que los dejamos solos-comento Jude.

-Si espero que las cosas vayan bien- respondió Igneel cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento.

-Querida nuera, Natsuuuuu….-se escuchó un grito por parte de Igneel entrando al departamento encontrándose con este destruido, la mesa volteada, el sillón desgarrado las cosas desparramadas un jugo de fresa tirada en la alfombra.

-QUE HACES LUCY-Grito Jude al ver a la rubia encima de Natsu quien está pálido y es sujetado por la piernas de la chica, Lucy tienen dos de sus katanas a lado del cuello de este, al oír las voces se encuentra con la cara de su padre y suegro y con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Hola bienvenidos-dice con voz aterradora ladeando su cabeza de hacia dónde acaban de entrar su padre y su suegro…-

**_(48 horas antes del desastre)_**

-A dónde vas Dragneel-grito la rubia al ver al chico en la puerta.

-Iré, no te importa verdad- dijo sacando una sonrisa y salió, Lucy se agarro la cabeza y empezó a gritar.

-Baka tarado, rey de aaahhh- sacó de la última caja unas fotos-Por dios hasta fotos nos dieron- y diciendo esto empezó a ponerlas en los muebles, unas eran de su familia, mientras que otras de los Dragneel-Eh así que este era Dragneel- dijo viendo una foto de este cuando iba en primaria.

-Ja era tonto desde chico- diciendo esto la puso en el mueble, cuando una foto llamo su atención- Que es esto…- en la foto aparecía ella de tres años pero no era la única en la foto, un pequeño niño peli rosa la estaba tomando de las manos mientras está le sonreía- Vaya lo del compromiso si fue desde pequeños-

Y diciendo esto puso la foto en la entrada del departamento, todo estaba desempacado.

-Bien me voy a mi cuarto- y acto siguiente entro al cuarto.

Mientras tanto Natsu estaba con sus amigos.

-Que Natsu ya no vives con tus padres- dijo burlo el Batsia.

-Giji sabía que un día tus padres te desterrarían- agrego Gajeel burlándose, Natsu torció la boca y tomó su bebida.

-Da igual después de todo al fin estoy solo…-era mentira pero nadie debía saber que tenía de prometida a cierta Otaku molesta.

-Eh Natsu no les has dicho de tú compromiso…-menciono Jellal riéndose "Maldito Jellal" pensó el Dragneel.

-Eh es en serio-

-Puede ser posible tú el mujeriego de la escuela comprometido, jiji pobre de la chica-

-Cállense, no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo y perfecto- se elogió el Dragneel.

-Y quien es, acaso es guapa-dijo Lyon burlándose.

-O es gorda y fea- añadió Gajeel, en eso Jellal lo vio y empezó a reír.

-Ni se imaginan quien es-

-CALLATE FERNANDEZ- grito furioso el Dragneel.

-Oye Natsu dinos quien es-

-Claro que no, no vale la pena es decir esa mujer no vale nada- agrego creído entonces Jellal se enojó.

-Calmado Dragneel recuerda que hablas de ella…-

-No me digas que te gusta- rió el Dragneel cuando Jellal lo tomo de la camiseta y lo miró con odio.

-Oigan que les pasa- dijeron Gajeel y Lyon al tratar de separarlos.

-Solo te diré esto una sola vez Dragneel, te atreves tocarla no, hacerle algo aunque sea meterte con sus sentimientos te juró que me encargare de que estés en la Antártida antes de que puedas parpadear, entendiste- dijo Furioso Jellal soltándolo.

-Vaya se ve que la proteges demasiado, porque no te comprometiste con…- pero el Dragneel fue callado.

-Sabes que me alegro, de que ella jamás te llegara a ver como otra cosa- dijo Jellal tomando su sueter- Porque ella sigue con la imagen de alguien más- Natsu alzo una ceja y Jellal empezó a caminar-Por cierto chicos su prometido es mi hermanita Lucy, nos vemos-

-Ah su prometida es…- Lyon abrió los ojos como platos y vio al Dragneel-QUEEEE TÚ PROMETIDA ESSS…

-La coneja- agrego Gajeel con una gotita de sudor, Natsu se acomodó la playera y chasqueo la lengua.

-Maldito Natsu- menciono Lucy cuando salió de su cuarto y miró el reloj- Son las dos de la mañana y ni siquiera, espera eso no me importa- diciendo esto se dirigió a la cocina- Compartiré la casa con él que horror-

De repente soltó una sonrisa-Bueno puede que haga unas pequeñas remodelaciones- tomo una cinta adhesiva- Empecemos-

Cuando Natsu llego al departamento eran las siete de la mañana pero cuando iba a dar un paso.

-DONDE CREES QUE ESTAS PISANDO- Se escuchó el grito de la Heartfilia cuando le lanzó una almohada.

-Qué te pasa tarada- se incorporó el Dragneel entonces observo una línea blanca que dividía la entrada-Que carajos es esto…-

-Esto es a lo que llamo, Intercambio equivalente- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Y que carajos es eso- dijo confundido el Dragneel Lucy lo miró.

-Bien creo que debo explicarle aún simple mortal como tú- señalo a Natsu con el dedo-Escucha desde ahora no debes cruzar está línea, la de la derecha es la mía y la de la izquierda es la tuya, la casa está dividida en dos si te atreves a pasarla o algo así- de repente Lucy puso una cara temible-Te cortare pedazo a pedazo con una Katana entendiste…-

-No sé de qué coño hablas pero me parece bien, no quiero tocar donde tú toques- menciono Natsu pasando por el lado izquierdo de la línea, cuando paso a la cocina le bajo una gotita- Oye es en serio hasta la estufa y el refrigerador-

-Claro recuerda no pases la línea-

-Estoy de acuerdo cariño, pero que pasa con el baño- señalo el Dragneel- Solo hay uno-

-Puedes irte a bañar a unos baños públicos-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, maldición entonces en el baño solo pon tu tarada línea para dividir las cosas ya que no creo que puedas dividir la regadera-se burló Natsu causando que Lucy se enojara.

-Cállate de una vez, no te soporto- diciendo esto tomó sus cosas-Itekimas- y salió del departamento.

-Itekimas- volvió a decir el Dragneel, cuando suspiro-Esta chica en serio me saca de mis casillas- entonces cruzo el lado de Lucy- Bueno que más da me gusta hacerla enojara ja, poniéndome reglas a mí- entonces entró al baño.

POV LUCY.

-Levy no lo soporto- dije llorando mientras Levy me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vamos Lu-chan debes ser fuerte-

-Pero es un desgraciado, la primera noche me puso una araña en mi chamarra, y ahora en la mañana ah no se creó que mejor me fugare o haré magia vudú con él- mencione recordando algún hechizo, cuando de repente oímos la voz de unos chicos.

-Eh si es Levy y la coneja- volteamos a ver a Gajeel y Jellal.

-H-Hola- se sonrojo Levy, bueno no era para más a mi pequeña amiga le gusta el peli negro.

-Jellal hola y sí a ti también-

-Vaya que se siente ser la prometida del mujeriego de la escuela- menciono Gajeel cuando casi me atraganto.

-Como lo sabes-

-Giji tú querido amigo me lo dijo- menciono tocando a Jellal.

-Jellal porque Waaa…-dije empezando a llorar, él se rasco la cabeza cuando Gajeel hablo.

-Pues Natsu te empezó a insultar y tu querido amigo te defendió- Mire a Jellal quien asintió, entonces me lance a él abrazándolo del cuello haciendo que cayera.

-Gracias por protegerme de ese imbécil- mencione sonriéndole, él sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza.

-De nada no dejare que alguien te insulte Lucy, siempre te protegeré- me dijo el peli azul con esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba.

-Q-Que hacen ustedes dos- oí la voz de alguien familiar, cuando vi por el hombro de mi amigo me encontré con Scarlet.

-Hola Erza- salude sonriéndole, ella solo estaba viendo la escena triste, Jellal se paró apartándome con delicadeza y miró a Erza.

-Lo siento, interrumpí algo- acto seguido salió corriendo.

-Vaya, vaya Titania lo ha malinterpretado- se burló Gajeel quien estaba sentado a un lado de Levy.

-Jellal-

-Bien lo haré Lucy- me dijo acercándose a mi oído- Iré a cumplir mi promesa- entonces me dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo tras Erza.

-Giji, esto me huele a nueva pareja-

-Esperemos que sí, y tú porque te estás comiendo mis papas-grito Levy al ver al peli negro haciendo este acto, yo sonreí y mire mi meñique "_Te lo prometo, volveré" _sonreí al recordar esas palabras-Más te vale que regreses baka…-

-Oye coneja, vengan vayamos a una fiesta-

-Oye es muy temprano para fiestas- reclamo Levy peleando con Gajeel.

FIN DEL POV.

**_(32 HORAS ANTES DEL DEZASTRE)_**

POV NATSU.

-Gracias- dije despidiendo a la empleada de la limpieza, había dejado hecho la comida y todo estaba limpio-Que día- cerré la puerta cuando me fije en algo, cruce la estúpida línea de Heartfilia en donde estaba una mesita con una foto en ella, era yo de tres años y sujetaba de las manos a una chica rubia al parecer era Luce.

-Qué es esto- entonces recordé algo muy vago pero no era claro, coloque de nuevo la foto en la mesita y me pase del otro lado de la cinta- Un compromiso eh-

Me dirigí a mí cuarto pero mire la puerta de Lucy, según había visto en una entrevista que el cuarto de un Otaku puede ser increíblemente traumático y genial-Será que- dije acercándome a la habitación cuando mi mano estaba a punto de girar la perilla, se oyó la puerta y me cruce de nuevo a mi parte.

-Tadaima- era Luce con sus frases todas raras, me miró y suspiro.

-No es hora de que te largues a vaguear por ahí-

-Vaya Luce creo que disfrutaste anoche de que no estaba- dije sonriéndole, ella me miró con burla.

-Claro no sabes qué paz sentí al no tener a un Baka en mi casa- la mire, cuando esta dejo la bolsa en su parte del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina-Waaa huele delicioso- no preste atención y me metí a dormir, uno era soportar a Luce en la escuela pero era algo extremo soportarla en mi casa.

Cuando desperté eran las diez de la noche y escuche ruidos salí del cuarto y ahí estaba, aquella rubia con un short corto, una blusa blanca sentada en el sillón gritándole a la tele.

-Vamos Yuki dale una paliza, no seas tonta te está engañando- gritaba cuando me senté en mi parte del sillón.

-Si te vistes así no es bueno para mí-dije mirándola de arriba abajo, la verdad no tenía mal cuerpo.

-Vaya como si no hubieras visto tantas mujeres desnudas- me dijo de golpee- A parte si se te ocurre acercarte a mí te cortare con mis katanas- y ahí estaba de nuevo para colmo que eran esas cosas, alce los hombros y tome el control y le cambie.

-Waaa que haces-me miró enojada.

-Que es mi hora de ver la tele- diciendo esto ella me arrebato el control, y le cambio-Oye tarada-

-Nada estoy viendo mi anime- me enoje y le volví a quitar el control.

-NATSU DAMELO- dijo saltando encima de mí.

-NO ES MI TURNO- dije tratando de quitármela, ella se sujetó al control.

-PORQUE NO TEVAS A LA CASA DE UNA DE TUS AMIGAS Y TE ESFUMAS, SAYONARA- me decía cuando me empezó a morder-

-Ah suéltame que haces-

-ESUTOY PRUOTEGINDO MI CIINTUROL- decía mientras me tenía agarrada con su bocota, cuando me harte y me puse encima de ella aun nadie soltaba el control.

-MIO- -MIO- -MIO-MIO-

Cuando de repente el control se resbalo de nuestras manos y cayó al suelo rompiéndose, los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

-NATSUUUUUU MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- me grito empezando a golpearme.

-Yo tú lo soltaste- grite agarrándole los brazos- Mira Heartfilia…- entonces me di cuenta que estábamos en una rara posición, así que antes de que se diera cuenta me separe de ella.

-*sniff* Por tu wa culpa no puedo ver mi programa- dijo parándose y corrió a su cuarto-BAKA AJOU- Y cerró de un portazo su puerta, yo mire que había sido eso entonces me acosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos, _"Te protegeré" escuche una voz en mi mente._

**_(5 horas antes del desastre)_**

**_-_**Maldita Lucy me tiene hasta el gorro- menciono el Dragneel furioso.

-Vamos Natsu-san solo es cuestión de que te acomodes a ella- menciono Sting quien estaba tomando.

-Cierto siempre las mujeres caen rendidas a ti no sé de qué te preocupas- menciono Lyon, eso era verdad ninguna chica se resistía a mí pero Lucy ha sido la única que no calló.

-Digan lo que digan ella nunca se enamorara de él- menciono Gajeel burlándose-Hablamos de la coneja ella es la más extraña chica que eh conocido-

-A todo esto ella es una Otaku o algo así- pregunto de repente Lyon a lo que asentí-Haz visto su habitación-

-Eh porque haría eso- dije inocentemente recordando que anoche casi lo hago.

-Bueno me dijeron que los cuartos de estos son de otro mundo-

-Tú nunca lo vistes Sting-

-No ella nunca me dejaba pasar a su habitación, los únicos que han tenido ese privilegio han sido Levy y Jellal, incluso Jellal dormía con ella-

-Espera que- pregunte confundido, eso no era normal.

-Bueno es un habitó de ellos dos, vaya nunca sentí curiosidad por ver su habitación- menciono Sting viendo al cielo, grandioso será cierto lo del cuarto…-

**(15 minutos antes del desastre)**

Cuando llegue al parecer Luce no estaba siempre se la pasaba afuera con Levy, me acosté en el sillón y recordé que el control se había roto, grandioso, pensé dirigiéndome a la cocina y sacando una manzana y la empecé a comer cuando mire el cuarto de ella.

_"Dicen que es de otro mundo" "Solo Levy y Jellal lo han visto" empecé a recordar aquello._

-No Natsu no lo hagas- me decía pero cuando me di cuenta estaba ya girando la perilla-Malditos estúpidos por su culpa…- dije abriendo de golpee la puerta y me quede con los ojos abiertos, su pared estaba llena de posters incluso en el techo, su cama tenía como veinte muñecos de no sé qué carajos personajes, pegadas a las paredes eran como cincuenta espadas que estaban ordenadas como carajos las pudo acomodar, cuando me voltee mire dos muebles que estaban a vomitar de discos me acerque y tome uno.

-Es como entrar a otra dimensión- dije impresionado cuando mi vista se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que no había notado, al abrirla me encontré con libros delgados, tomé uno.

-Junjou Romantic, que es…-dije cuando me quede en shock al abrir el libro-QUE COÑO ES ESTO-grite al ver esa rara escena.

FIN DEL POV.

**(5 minutos para el desastre)**

-Me alegro Jellal por fin te has hecho su novio- decía Lucy por teléfono.

-Bueno si, aunque es vergonzoso decirlo de ese modo-

-No ves te dije, me alegro enserio Omedeto-

-Ja gracias pero le explique que eras un poco impulsiva así que no se le hiciera raro que de repente te me lanzaras y abrazaras, ella comprendió y sabe cómo eres-

-Hi lo siento por ser así- diciendo esto abrió la puerta del departamento y se dirigió a su cuarto-Eh que es eso- dijo observando su puerta abierta.

-Que pasa Lucy- pregunto Jellal.

-No es cierto- dijo caminando despacio hacia su habitación quedándose helada al ver a cierto peli rosa viendo su caja secreta-que es esto…-

-Lucy oye sigues ahí- pregunto asustado el peli azul.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH-grito Lucy haciendo que el peli rosa volteara y tirara el maga- Tú, tú-dijo tirando su celular.

-Yo….bueno….adiós-dijo Natsu saliendo de su cuarto Lucy seguía en el mismo lugar y observo su manga, y calló de rodillas temblando-Lo vio, ni siquiera Jellal o Levy….

-Lucy Lucy- seguía la llamada cuando Lucy sonrió macabramente

Natsu estaba en el sillón aun recordando ese raro libro que había leído.

-Vaya creo que debo…-pero no continuo pues sintió un escalofrió al voltear la rubia tenía la mirada de una loca y tenía en sus manos dos espadas-Lucee que carajos…-

-Lo viste, nadie lo había visto, morirás…-dijo alzando una de sus katanas.

-Ja eso no tiene fi…-pero Natsu se sorprendió cuando está corto el sillón-loooooo….. Al carajo son de verdad- dijo espantado el Dragneel parándose del sillón.

-Prepárate Natsu…-dijo Lucy empezándolo a corretear, cortando un mueble y una cortina, por alguna extraña razón la mesa había quedado de cabeza, cuando lo alcanzo y se puso arriba de él.

-Yo hablemos…-decía aterrado el Dragneel.

-No hay nada que hablar- diciendo esto acerco su katana al cuello de este- Sayonara…-

**(0 horas para el desastre)**

-Vaya ha pasado tres días desde que los dejamos solos-comento Jude.

-Si espero que las cosas vayan bien- respondió Igneel cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento.

-Querida nuera, Natsuuuuu….-se escuchó un grito por parte de Igneel entrando al departamento encontrándose con este destruido, la mesa volteada, el sillón desgarrado las cosas desparramadas un jugo de fresa tirada en la alfombra.

-QUE HACES LUCY-Grito Jude al ver a la rubia encima de Natsu quien está pálido y es sujetado por la piernas de la chica, Lucy tienen dos de sus katanas a lado del cuello de este, al oír las voces se encuentra con la cara de su padre y suegro y con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Hola bienvenidos-dice con voz aterradora…-

-Ayúdeme…-susurro aterrado el Dragneel.

-LUCY ESTAS LOCA- grito Jude al quitar a su hija de ahí, después de zafar al pobre Dragneel de la Heartfilia, Igneel le dio un té.

-Jajaja no puedo creerlo te lo merecías-se burló Igneel.

-Oye casi me matan como puedes burlarte, y con una espada- grito furioso el Dragneel.

-De hecho hijo era una katana, antes en el pasado los samuráis las utilizaban…-

-No necesito saber la jodida historia-grito alterado el Dragneel.

-Oye ponte en su lugar una chica no le gusta que el chico que quiere vea sus cosas-

-Ella no me quiere ni yo a ella- de repente se escuchó el llanto de la rubia.

-NOOOOO PAPÁ REGRESAME A MIS BEBES- lloriqueaba Lucy sujeta de la pierna de Jude mientras este llevaba en la mano todas las katanas de la chica-papá noooooo.

-Lucy casi matas a tú prometido eso como te hace ver-respondió Jude tratando de que su hija no se golpeara.

-Vaya Natsu te ha tocado una chica linda y valiente- se burló Igneel.

-Para nada- grito el peli rosa cuando Jude se soltó de Lucy y salió por la puerta.

-Papá mis bebes waaaaa- lloriqueaba la Heartfilia.

-Vaya es exagerada- dijo Natsu cuando de repente llego un peli azul agitado y vio a Lucy llorando.

-LUCY QUE TE HIIZO ESE IMBECIL- dijo acercándose a ella y miró con odio a Natsu quien estaba con su padre.

-Oh Fernández cuanto tiempo-saludo el padre de este, cuando Lucy se lanzó a Jellal y se sujetó del cuello agarrándose como un Koala, lloriqueando.

-WAAA JELLAL MIS BEBES MIS KATANAS HAN SIDO CONFISCADAS- lloraba la chica, Jellal suspiro había pensado lo peor, entonces empezó a acariciar la cabeza de esta abrazándola con una mano.

-Lucy que escena es esta, como abrazas a otro chico enfrente de tú prometido- grito furioso Jude.

-Cállate quiero más a Jellal que ese imbécil…- dijo sin separase de su amigo.

-Lucy vamos- , menciono Jellal nervioso, Jude y Igneel miraron a Natsu que ignoraba la escena, los dos se miraron, cuando hablaron.

-Han perdido 45 punto ahora tienen solo 50, entonces no nos dejan otra opción- dijeron al unísono los dos hombres, cuando Natsu escupió su té y los miró, Jellal se sorprendió aun abrazando a Lucy y está volteo aun llorando.

-Que carajos van hacer ahora- pregunto Natsu asustado.

-Jellal mis katanas- lloraba Lucy aun sujeta del peli azul.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció yo en lo personal me moría de risa cuando lo escribía bueno y ya que hoy estoy con una buena imaginación, espero subir el otro capítulo así que estense atentos...<p>

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**UN CONCIERTO POR UNA BODA...**

**Lucy podrá mandar todo a la basura por su amado concierto, y digo quien lo haría si es un grupo muy famoso de Japón...**


	4. Capítulo 4 Un concierto

**Hola mis amados mortales lectores, :3 aquí el otro capítulo veamos como avanza la relación de estos dos y asíq ue disfruten el episodio .**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UN CONCIERTO POR UNA BODA.<span>**

Natsu entró a duras penas al concierto viendo a todos con algo que brillaba en la mano gritando a aquellos dibujos cantantes cuando vio hasta al frente a la rubia haciendo movimientos extraños, pasó con dificultad cuando se puso enfrente de la rubia.

-Luce qué coño haces aquí- grito ya que el ruido era muy fuerte, ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola Natsu, no es obvio- dijo bailando-Bailo Ievan Polka de Miku- dijo agitando su puerro, pegándole en la cabeza a Natsu.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo sujetando su mano.

-Qué te pasa- dijo enojada zafándose sin dejar de bailar- Faltan tres horas-

-Si no nos vamos la boda se realizara- dijo desesperado Natsu, Lucy lo miró y sonrió empezando a cantar.

-No me importa la boda, es mi concierto de Vocaloid ni de chiste me salgo de aquí- dijo agitando su puerro.

"DIOS AYUDAME- Pensó el Dragneel observando a la rubia.

-PUPUPUDEJAVU- Se escuchó un grito de todos los presentes.

**(124 horas antes del desastre)**

-QUE UNA PSICOLOGA-grito Natsu furioso, mientras Lucy seguía sujetando a Jellal lloriqueando.

-Así es, necesitan un terapia de pareja así serán felices por siempre jajaja- se burló Igneel.

-Claro ya que al parecer ustedes no aprenden, los hicimos vivir juntos y miren como dejaron la casa- señaló el rubio a la sala destruida- Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que los dos están locos, necesitan ayuda profesional-

-No necesito ayuda- grito Natsu cuando Igneel lo miró.

-Mira Natsu el estar con varias mujeres a la vez solo para saciar tu hambre no es normal, hijo necesitas ayuda- menciono irónico el padre del chico, Jellal lo miró aun abrazando a Lucy.

-Maldito pervertido, hasta tú padre lo sabe es pero que no le hagas nada a Lucy ya que esta vez yo seré el que te mate- dijo sádicamente mirando al Dragneel este solo trago en seco, los señores los miraron y rieron.

-Bueno su cita es el próximo viernes a las 5:00 pm ni un minuto menos, pero tengan esto en mente- menciono el rubio serió.

-Si alguno de los dos falta o llega tarde, quien sea, al día siguiente se tendrán que casar oyeron…- termino de decir el peli rojo mirándolo a los dos, Natsu se quedó como estatua mientras Lucy seguía llorando.

-Bien nos vamos pórtense bien, por cierto está vez ustedes están por su cuenta, bueno duerman bien- se despido Igneel saliendo del departamento, Jude se acercó a Jellal quien seguía siendo abrazado por la rubia quien solo sollozaba.

-Jellal le explicas por favor, sé que no puso atención a nada de lo que dijimos- pidió el rubio, Jellal asintió entonces Jude salió detrás de Igneel, Natsu se paró y miró a los chicos abrazados.

-Todo es tú culpa Lucy-

-Waaa mis bebes- seguía llorando la rubia sin prestarle atención a Natsu, Jellal suspiro y miro a Natsu.

-Mejor ni le hables cuando se pone así nadie la puede hacer entrar en razón- dijo Jellal parándose cargando a Lucy y dirigiéndose al cuarto de la rubia.

-Oye a dónde vas- pregunto el Dragneel.

-Voy a dejarla a su habitación, no me soltará hasta que se calme, deberías prestarle más atención se supone que vives con ella- termino de decir el peli azul cerrando la puerta, Natsu se quedó ahí parado y chasqueo la lengua.

-Demonios porque carajos me metí en esto-

POV NATSU.

Cuando me desperté eran las 6:30 me levante tome un baño cuando salí pude ver que Luce aun no se paraba, me dirigí a la cocina dándome cuenta que no había nada de comer cuando de repente oí un grito, me asome entonces era verdad que ella era muy ruda pero al final de cuentas era una mujer, me dirigí a su cuarto y abri la puerta encontrándome con ella llorando tenía un short con una playera y delante de ella estaba Jellal.

-QUE COÑO HACEN USTEDES DOS- grite al mirar la escena, vieras como lo vieras era muy raro la situación en el que los encontré.

-Tarado Natsu por tú culpa debo ir con el loquero- dijo llorando Jellal se rió y le acaricio la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón eso no me gusto, la encuentro con un chico en su cuarto pero no era de mi incumbencia- Todo es tú….-pero Lucy se calló y vio como los colores subían a su cara.

-WAAAAA VISTETE PERVERTIDO- grito lanzando una almohada escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Jellal.

-Pervertido cualquiera que te viera diría que eres un acosador…- menciono el peli azul señalando al peli rosa quien solo llevaba una toalla.

-A TI TE DIRÍAN PERVERTIDO DURMIENDO CON UNA CHICA, se supone que tienes novia eso no es engaño-

-Jellal no engaña a nadie- grito Lucy sin verme a la cara- Jellal y yo dormimos juntos desde que somos pequeños no es extraño para ninguno de los dos baka, A parte sal de mi cuarto. Ahoraaaa- Yo me exalte y sonreí, a pesar de todo Luce era una chica, y salí de su habitación, al poco rato Jellal salió junto con Luce, ella ni me miró y se pasó derecho saliendo antes que el peli azul este me miró.

-Natsu por favor no la hagas enojar, de por sí es muy sensible- me dijo suspirando y salió del departamento.

-PORQUE TODO ES MI CULPA-grite alborotándome el cabello.

FIN DEL POV.

-Waaa no puede ser- dijo Lucy agarrándose la rodillas-Como no oí eso pude oponerme-

-Bueno Lucy mientras estabas con tú escena dramática creo que te desconectaste del mundo-respondió el peli azul.

-Pobre de ti Lu-chan ahora hasta debes ir a una cita de parejas- dijo Levy divertida, Lucy la miró y giró la cabeza, cuando vio al Dragneel quien se sentaba en una de las mesas con Yukino agarrados de la mano, ella solo tomó de su malteada.

-Maldito mujeriego- se enojó Levy al mirar la escena, Lucy solo suspiro.

-Vamos Levy-chan mientras nadie sepa del compromiso me da igual-

-Estás segura Lucy, puedo partirle la cara en este momento-dijo Jellal furioso, Lucy sonrió y lo miró.

-Claro después de todo jamás me enamorare de él, yo jamás podría ser como esas chicas, el solo le interesan las mujeres que lo ven irresistibles, para mí él es un mortal más jajajaja- dijo riéndose, Jellal solo suspiró, cuando una chica de cabello rojo llego.

-H-hola-

Jellal se volteó sonrojado y se paró.

-H-hola- respondió nervioso, Lucy y Levy se miraron y empezaron a bulimisarlos.

-Vaya a que hacen bonita pareja no crees Lu-chan- menciono Levy picara a lo que Lucy le contesto con la misma voz- Claro son tan lindos los dos juntos, Erza no puedo creer que me quitaras al hombre que quiero-

-Queee dices Lucy acaso en verdad te gusta Jellal- dijo Erza nerviosa agitando sus manos, Jellal se rió y la tomó de la mano haciendo que está se sonrojara.

-Jajajaja si lo quiero es uno de los hombres que más quiero en la vida, pero no del modo romántico de donde ambientas bichos voladores por la boca, es como un hermano que me protege, Ne Jellal-nisan- dijo tiernamente la rubia, Jellal sonrió y miró a Erza.

-Escucha amor si Lucy estuviera en peligro iría a rescatarla al igual que a ti, ustedes son las únicas dos mujeres que rescataría si fuera de vida o muerte, así que no te pongas celosa, tú eres la única que me interesas de forma romántica- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Erza está se puso roja.

-Yaaayaa Veooo bien no me importa siii L-L-Lucy te abraza después de todo son como hermanos- dijo avergonzada, Lucy le sonrió entonces Jellal se acercó a Lucy sin soltar la mano de Erza y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Me voy Lucy a mi cita con mi novia- estas palabras hicieron que Erza se pusiera más roja que su cabello y empezó a jalarla alejándose de las dos chicas.

-Vaya Jellal es tan romántico- dijo Levy viendo como los dos se alejaban, cuando volteo a ver a Lucy-Nunca te gusto Jellal Lu-chan.

-No, en verdad lo quiero, pero nunca llegue a sentir algo más para tener una relación, solo fue con aquel chico que me llego a gustar…- dijo sonriendo, Levy la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Natsu observo la escena y no despegaba la mirada de la rubia, "Ella es rara, aunque…" pensó cuando se quedó viendo como está sonreía.

-Natsu te pasa algo- pregunto la albina, Natsu la miró y le rozo los labios con el dedo.

-Nada cariño nada- menciono seductoramente.

-Cariño no se están pasando-pregunto Layla al ver a su esposo quien se estaba riendo.

-No esto es necesario para que se conozcan no sé cómo hacer para que se conozcan mejor- dijo Jude su esposa suspiro entonces se dirigió a su cuarto.

Lucy y Levy estaban de compras cuando se había hecho ya tarde.

-Lu-chan te llevo a casa- dijo está quitando la alarma de su carro, Lucy movió la cabeza ya que Levy manejando era como escribirle tú carta a la muerte.

-No Levy caminare después de todo quiero pasar por un lado antes de que se oculte el sol-

-Está bien pero me llamas cuando llegues- diciendo esto Levy se subió al auto y se fue, Lucy suspiro y sonrió.

-Bien hace tiempo que no voy haya- diciendo esto empezó a caminar, tardo como media hora en llegar a la playa para esto el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando camino por la orilla y llego a un faro, sonrió y se subió a él, este estaba abandonado por lo que nadie le dijo nada, cuando llego a la cima se sentó afuera observando el ocaso, y saco con un dije y lo abrió mostrando a tres niños en ella, sonrió llevándose el collar al pecho.

-Cuanto más debo esperar tonto, si no regresas en verdad yo…- diciendo esto ultimo sus ojos se cerraron cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-Oh- dijo Jellal al ver su teléfono- Es Levy.

-Contesta puede ser importante- dijo Erza entonces el peli azul contesto.

-Que pasa Lev…-

-Lu-chan no me contesta Jellal- dijo llorando la peli azul, Jellal se paró de la mesa y miró su reloj pasaban más de las once de la noche.

-Que dices-

-Lu-chan, nosotras nos separamos al terminar de comprar *sniff* pero no me llamó así que la eh estado llamando pero no me contesta y en su casa igual nadie responde, y pues *sniff*no quiero llamar a sus papas-

-Tranquila Levy tratare de localizarla- dijo Jellal colgando, cuando empezó a marcar _"Lo sentimos el número que usted marco se encuentra fuera" _Colgó antes de terminar de oír y entonces volvió a marcar pero era igual- Lucy-

-Que pasa Jellal- se incorporó Erza preocupada.

-Lucy no ha llegado a casa Levy dice que la dejo irse sola, grandioso…- respondió Jellal pegando en la mesa, Erza lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos te ayudare- Jellal le sonrió y le toco la mano- Gracias…- respondió el chico y los dos salieron del restaurante.

-Demonios me quede dormida- dijo Lucy corriendo por un callejón- Pero qué más da- dijo cuándo dio la vuelta encontrándose con tres chicos quienes la miraron y le sonrieron.

-Oh vaya que hermosa chica, no quieres jugar con nosotros- Lucy se hizo para atrás cuando uno de ellos le tapó el paso- Vaya hermosa porque tan pronto.

-No se me acerquen porque los hare añicos si me tocan- dijo Lucy sonriéndoles.

-Ja como no cariño- dijo uno de ellos acercándose más, Lucy suspiro.

-Yo les advertí- dijo cuándo alzo la mano queriendo agarrar algo de su espalada pero cuando de repente recordó que tus katanas habían sido confiscadas-WAAAAA NO TENGO MIS KATANAS- dijo palideciendo.

-Deja de hablar- dijo uno de ellos agarrándola del brazo Lucy intento golpearlo pero otro la agarro del otro brazo-Ahora eres nuestra- dijo el tercero acercándose a su pecho

-Nooooo suéltenme- dijo asustada cerrando los ojos, cuando el tipo casi la toca ella susurro-Que alguien me ayude- diciendo esto de repente el tipo cayó desmayado.

-Quien carajos eres tú- preguntaron los dos tipos al ver al chico con un balón.

-Vaya que hacen y más con ella- dijo una voz familiar Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos jade de Natsu, los chicos la soltaron y esta cayó de rodillas.

-Maldito vas a ver- gritaron los dos lanzándose a Natsu, este los esquivo y los golpeo a uno con el balón y a otro dándole una patada en el estómago, a otra le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que estos se desmayaran- Que…eres…-

-Ja soy solo un chico que estaba buscando a su prometida- dijo burlón este cuando miró a Lucy, está estaba abriendo muy grande los ojos cuando Natsu se le acerco y se puso de cuclillas- Oye tarada, no es bueno que salgas muy noche sola, no decías que solo yo era un…- pero calló cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Lucy-Oye…-

Lucy estaba temblando y sin dudarlo abrazo a Natsu este se sobresaltó.

-Tenía miedo- dijo agarrando más fuerte al Dragneel-Tenía miedo, se me olvido que no tenía mi katana, se me olvido, tenía miedo- dijo temblando y empezando a llorar más fuerte, Natsu solo la miró.

"Esta chica es Lucy, la Lucy que empezó con nuestra rivalidad por ese tonto libro, la que me insulta…" pensó el Dragneel, pero no correspondió al abrazo solo empezó a acariciar la cabeza de esta, Lucy alzo la mirada-Natsu-

-Tranquila estoy aquí te salve- dijo sonriéndole pero está vez Lucy lo sintió como algo sincero- No vuelvas a salir tarde vale y más sola- Lucy lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a sonreír.

-Quien diría que Natsu fuera así eh o solo porque estoy llorando- Natsu se sorprendió y sonrio y rozo su mejilla con la mano.

-Después de todo eres una chica no- se levantó y le tendió la mano-Vamos debemos irnos ya- Lucy lo miró y sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Eso no quita que te perdone por lo de mi manga- dijo sacándole la lengua, a Natsu le pareció lindo ese gesto cuando respondió.

-De cuál de los dos hablas- dijo burlón Lucy solo inflo las mejillas y respondió-Por los dos Baka.

**_(52 horas antes del desastre)_**

POV LUCY.

Después de esa noche Jellal no me deja sola, se molestó cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, ahora me tiene vigilada mañana, tarde y noche bueno algunas veces, ya que necesita pasar tiempo con su amada Erza, Levy lloraba dramáticamente ya que se había espantado, después de ese día Natsu se calmó con las bromas, la verdad incluso en clases ya no me hace nada, últimamente llega tarde y se va temprano por lo que no eh podido hablar con él para darle las gracias, ese día llegamos y yo corrí al baño y me quede ahí aún espantado por lo sucedido, cuando salí él ya se había acostado, y hablarle en la escuela no es una opción para todos aquí presentes él y yo somos enemigos mortales, así que hablarle no es una opción.

-Lucy y ten cuidado por favor, quieres que te lleve- dijo Jellal cuando salíamos de la escuela eran las cuatro de la tarde yo sonreí y asentí.

-Daiyobu esta vez no me desviare te lo prometo- dije echándome a correr, el solo grito pero no entendí lo que me dijo, caminaba rumbo al departamento para mi mala suerte no pasaban los autobuses por ahí y tomar un taxi no era una opción, cuando de repente tocaron un clac son.

-Oe cariño, te llevo- me voltee encontrándome con la sonrisa de Natsu yo mire confundida-No te confundas no quiero que me vean contigo, es solo que vamos a la misma casa entonces- dijo saliendo del carro, yo lo mire y sonreí.

-Vaya nunca me ofrecías esas cosas que ha pasado-

-Nada solo estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer como prometido- dijo de repente haciendo que me sorprendiera cuando se acercó a mi oído causándome un escalofrió-Te explico en la casa vamos…- dijo jalándome del brazo, cuando subí al auto el arranco, la verdad creo que me siento más segura de que Levy no maneje esta vez, cuando llegamos al departamento él se sentó en el sillón yo solo lo mire y vi la casa tirada.

-Que pasa aquí y la muchacha de la limpieza- dije exaltada cuando Natsu alzo los hombros.

-Nuestros padres decidieron que nosotros nos encargaríamos de limpiar y arreglar la casa- dijo desmotivado-Al igual que la comida…. No hay nada de comer- menciono señalando a la cocina, yo me acerque y abrí el lado de mi refrigerador encontrándome con el refrigerador a vomitar de ingredientes, cerré la puerta y lo mire

-Natsu hay demasiados ingredientes para hacer de comer- dije mirándolo el me miró y salió molesto del departamento azotando la puerta, mire y me pregunte porque había hecho esa escena, observe la cinta que dividía el departamento y suspire.

-Creo que fue muy niñato de mi parte- dije empezando a despegar la cinta cuando se me vino algo a la cabeza-Bien eso será lo que hare- dije empezando a preparar las cosas.

FIN DEL POV.

Natsu entro al departamento, no había comido nada y decidió pedir una pizza cuando llegara, cuando esto se dio cuenta que la cinta que dividía el departamento ya no estaba, y el piso estaba barrido se impresión y entro encontrándose con la rubia sentada en la mesa y le sonrió.

-Qué es esto-

-Bueno decidí que si ya no tendremos a alguien que limpie debemos trabajar en equipo- respondió la rubia mirándolo-Que tal si nos repartimos las tareas del hogar y esas cosas-

-Dices nosotros dos limpiar el lugar-

-Si así es, hoy barrí la sala, la cocina y la entrada así que dentro de tres días te tocará a ti, creo que así sobreviviremos-

-De acuerdo solo que….- dijo Natsu agarrándose la cabeza- Yo solo no sé cómo limpiar…-Lucy soltó una risita Natsu se sonrojo.

-Te enseñare lo juró después de todo está es nuestra casa no es así- le sonrió la rubia, Natsu la miró y se sintió bien el que ya no pelearan se sentía bien.

-Bueno así quedamos luego me enseñaras- diciendo esto se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Espera- grito Lucy y este se detuvo, Lucy se le acerco y lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a la mesa y lo sentó-No has comido verdad- Natsu asintió entonces ella sonrió más entro a la cocina y saco de ella cinco onigiris-Toma esto es mi regalo por haberme salvado la otra noche…-

-Qué es eso- pregunto confundido el Dragneel viendo las pequeñas bolas de arroz en forma de triángulo.

-Pruébalo por favor…- dijo apenada Natsu la miró y tomó una la verdad se moría de hambre, entonces este lo comió y abrió los ojos como platos-Esta sabroso…- dijo comiéndoselo de un bocado Lucy sonrió, cuando este agarro otro-valla Luce te quedo delicioso, es lo mejor que eh probado en el mundo….gracias- le sonrió el Dragneel de repente Lucy lo miró y por un momento esa sonrisa se le hizo "Bonita" pensó la Heartfilia y sintió como su cara se sonrojaba dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se echó a correr a su cuarto, Natsu la vio confundido.

-Que rara es- dijo tomando la bandeja y comiendo los demás onigiris.

-Que me paso- susurro Lucy al sentir su corazón latiendo muy fuerte- Que pasa- dijo cayendo de rodillas.

**(24 horas antes del desastre)**

-Que has dicho- menciono molesto Jude al escuchar a Igneel.

-Natsu al parecer está saliendo está de mujeriego con una chica llamada Yukino- menciono Igneel su esposa se inclinó en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento Natsu es un verdadero idiota-

-Vaya no se disculpe nadie tiene la culpa, Lucy también como nunca tuvo novio no sabe utilizar sus encantos femeninos- dijo riéndose.

-Que hacemos, amigo esto ya se está pasando de la raya-

Jude se agarró la barbilla entonces sonrió-Dile a nuestra espía que siga observándolos si siguen así deberemos casarlos ya pero antes- dijo sacando dos papeles-Hagamos que Natsu deje a esa tal Yukino por ir a buscar a Lucy-

**(5 horas antes del desastre)**

-Lucy apúrate o te dejare- grito Natsu ya en la puerta, Lucy salió corriendo entonces encontró una carta tirada- Que es esto…- dijo agarrando la carta- Es para mí…- dijo cuando volvió a gritar Natsu y esta se la llevo.

-Una carta a esas horas- dijo Levy al ver la carta.

-Lo sé qué tal si es un virus que desate el apocalipsis zombi- dijo asustada la Heartfilia.

-Jejeje no lo creo ábrelo Luc-chan- Lucy abrió el sobre y saco la carta y contesto-Eh es de mi padre- empezó a leer.

-Que dice-

-Lucy siento lo de tus katanas… queueeeeeeeee- grito al ponerse de pie-LEEEEVYYYYYY-grito emocionada.

-Que pasa- dijo preocupada.

-Mira son boletos para el concierto de Vocaloid es hoy- dijo emocionada Levy se paró y vio los boletos y empezó a llorar de emoción- Mi padre me los da como disculpa de mis katanas- dijo abrazando los boletos.

-Vamos Lu-chan a qué hora empieza-

-Debemos salirnos a las dos, así que vámonos ya- dijo tomando sus cosas y jaló a su amiga.

-Eh pero Lucy tú cit…-

-Levy cuando obtenemos boletos y gratis para ver a Miku nunca, no lo desaprovechemos- diciendo esto la Rubia la jaló Levy solo pensó "Pero hoy no es tu cita con el psicólogo" pero calló ya que también ella quería estar en el concierto.

**(2 horas antes del desastre)**

-No vi a la coneja y a Levy en la última clase- menciono Gajeel.

-De seguro se fueron a ver anime- respondió el Bastia cuando observo en una de las mesas a Natsu hablando con Yukino-Pero a él no le importa, no puedo creer es un maldito…-

-Lo bueno es que a la coneja no le gusta si no…-

-Oye Natsu que tal si vamos a mi casa- menciono Yukino tocándole el pecho Natsu sonrió entonces sonó su teléfono chasqueo la lengua.

-Bueno-

-Hola querido hijo- respondió Igneel Natsu suspiro.

-Que quieres viejo-

-Bueno solo te recordaba que no olvidaras tu cita con la psicóloga- dijo riéndose Natsu lo había olvidado- Recuerda deben llegar los dos bueno nos vemos…- y colgó, Natsu se quedó mirando al vacío, "Los dos" cuando recordó que debían llegar los dos a la cita.

-Espera Yukino- dijo empezando a marcar el número de Lucy, entonces "_Lo sentimos el número que marco esta fuera de servicio" _se puso pálido-Que carajos- volvió a marcar pero nada marco como unas diez veces y nada, cuando miró el reloj-FALTA UNA HORA- grito parándose como loco y salió corriendo a donde estaba Gajeel-Gajeel donde carajos está Levy-

-No lo sé Salamander si buscas a Lucy ella no estaba en el salón en la última clase tarado-

-No puede ser- dijo saliendo hacia la calle, Yukino lo vio irse.

Una peliblanca miró la escena y rió.

-Tío todo salió bien ahora me toca actuar a mí jajajaja- dijo al colgar el teléfono.

(30 minutos para el desastre)

Natsu seguía buscando a Lucy, fue al departamento y nada, el las cafeterías películas, videojuegos pero nada si no la encontraba, mañana mismo debería considerarse un señor, cuando le llamo a Jellal.

-Que pasa Nat…-

-Jellal donde está Luce sé que lo sabes dilo rápido si no mañana mismo estarás invitado a la boda- dijo agitado, Jellal rió y dijo.

-Porque debo decirte-

-Porque si no quieres ver a tu linda Lucy casada conmigo debes decirme-

-Tienes razón, ella está en un concierto de 5 horas-

-Que cinco horas-

-Sí y llevan dos horas así que debes ir por ella ya que te quedan 25 minutos para que estés legalmente casado- diciendo esto Jellal le dio la dirección y Natsu salió echo una bala al estadio, cuando llego a duras penas pudo colarse adentro del concierto.

**(0 horas para el desastre)**

Natsu entró a duras penas al concierto viendo a todos con algo que brillaba en la mano gritando a aquellos dibujos cantantes cuando vio hasta al frente a la rubia haciendo movimientos extraños, pasó con dificultad cuando se puso enfrente de la rubia.

-Luce qué coño haces aquí- grito ya que el ruido era muy fuerte, ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Hola Natsu, no es obvio- dijo bailando-Bailo Levan Polka de Miku- dijo agitando su puerro, pegándole en la cabeza a Natsu.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo sujetando su mano.

-Qué te pasa- dijo enojada zafándose sin dejar de bailar- Faltan tres horas-

-Si no nos vamos la boda se realizara- dijo desesperado Natsu, Lucy lo miró y sonrió empezando a cantar.

-No me importa la boda, es mi concierto de Vocaloid ni de chiste me salgo de aquí- dijo agitando su puerro.

"DIOS AYUDAME- Pensó el Dragneel observando a la rubia.

-PUPUPUDEJAVU- Se escuchó un grito de todos los presentes.

-Lucy deja de jugar, lo siento por esto- diciendo esto Natsu la cargo como un costal de papas.

-Déjame Natsu está empezando World is mine- dijo Lucy pegándole con su puerro.

-Nada vámonos- diciendo esto salió del concierto con Lucy arriba de él.

-NAAAATSSSSSUUUUU SUETAME, WAAA MI CONCIERTO MI MÚSICA ES VOCALOID-

-Nada no pienso casarme ahora- dijo abriendo el carro y poniendo a Lucy en el asiento amarrándola al asintio.

-Waaa Natsu mi concierto-

-Vámonos- dijo acelerando faltaban cinco minutos para la cita, iba como loco evadiendo a los carros.

-Natttsssuuu Waaa no quiero morir aun- dijo espantada la Heartfilia, cuando llegaron al consultorio faltaba un minuto, Natsu salió del carro y cargo de nuevo a Lucy quien estaba blanca del susto, entonces para cuando dio las cinco.

-A tiempo- dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta encontrándose con- Suegra….- dijo conmocionado.

-A usted es el joven Natsu y su bella prometida- dijo sonriendo, Natsu recordó que llevaba a Lucy y la sentó en el sillón.

-No puede ser era usted-

-Si tengo una maestría en psicología bueno empecemos señorita Heartfilia- dijo mirando a Lucy quien estaba en modo shock-Que es lo que odia de él joven Natsu.

-Todo, waaaaaa me saco del concierto- dijo parándose y moviendo su puerro-Yo quiero seguir cantando, dijo empezándole a pegar con el puerro a Natsu.

-Basta Lucy- Lucy respondió- Baka, baka, baka, baaaakaaaa-

-Vaya ustedes necesitan mucho que platicar- dijo Layla mirando la escena.

Lucy regreso a su casa Natsu se había quedado hablando con su madre entonces se sentó en el sillón recordando su concierto y vio su puerro.

-Ese Natsu me las pagar…- pero vio la computadora de este y tenía abierta sesión en su cuenta, sonrió malévolamente- Esta es mi venganza-

-Grandioso Luce no me espero- decía Natsu cuando llego a la escuela todos los miraron serios y murmurando-Que pasa…-

-Jiji Salamander no te conocía esos gustos- menciono Gajeel burlándose.

-Que dices-

-Vaya Natsu pensar que saliste del closet que te pasó- se rió Lyon.

-DE QUE COÑO HABLAN- grito cuando Gajeel le enseño su celular con un estado de él.

-Quesee….. Lucyyyy- grito corriendo por toda la escuela buscando a la rubia.

-Vaya así que fue Lucy- llego Jellal y leyó el estado-Natsu Dragneel se siente Gay…. Jajá ahora todos lo saben- dijo viendo al techo donde una chica rubia se reía.

-JAJAJAJA eso fue genial-

-Lu-chan Natsu se vengara- menciono Levy asustada.

-Daiyobu después, de todo esa es mi venganza… por mis katanas y el concierto- dijo cerrando un ojo y riendo…-

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció xD Lucy se paso pero Natsu se lo merece como sacarla de un concierto y más si es vocaloid xD<p>

Bueno espero sus reviews si les gusto el capítulo :D, mina nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :) ...

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

**Mi Primer Beso...**

**-_- Ok esto no suena muy bien xD... Lucy que hará creo que lo matará no creen ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Mi primer Beso

**Hola mis amados mortales lectores, son las 12 pm y yo no puedo dormir y acabe de hacer este fic waaaaa estoy espantada se me ocurrió ver Annabell y pues no puedo dormir nada OoO esta horrible waaaaaaa *Sniff* bueno espero conciliar el sueño alguna hora**

**Bueno ya no los aburro aquí el otro capítulo Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Primer Beso.<strong>

-L-u-c-e-dijo nervioso el Dragneel, al ver la mirada fría de la rubia, Natsu rápidamente se quitó dejando a Yukino libre, está miraba sonrojada a la rubia y con miedo.

-Ustedes…- pero no termino ya que Lucy se pasó derecho a su cuarto, Natsu se puso la playera y paró a Yukino.

-Mejor vete antes…-

-Espera vives con Heartfilia porque…- pero no siguió su cara se puso pálida del susto cuando volteo a ver al pasillo viendo a una sádica Lucy con una katana.

-LUCY COMO TIENES ESA COSA…- grito nervioso el Dragneel.

-Maldita…Jejeje…lárgate de mi casa a-h-o-r-a si no…- en un rápido movimiento se puso enfrente de la albina y la apunto con su katana y sonrió malévolamente- FUERA…..-

-AHHHHH ME VOY- diciendo esto la albina salió aterrada, Natsu estaba que se lo llevaba la muerte está vez Lucy lo despedazaría, cuando Lucy oyó la puerta cerrarse bajo la katana y vio a Natsu está vez su mirada no era de enojo si no de confusión.

-Luce…-

-Ya estoy harta…- dijo desplomándose y empezó a gritar enojada-Maldito mujeriego, estúpido baka porque tú me robaste….- calló poniéndose roja, Natsu sintió un brinco en el pecho al ver aquella mirada "Linda" esperen que pensó, cuando Lucy lo miró cambiando sus ojos a modo asesino- Recibe el castigo divino de Budaaaaaaaaaaaa….-

-Espera Luce fue un accidente- grito aterrado el Dragneel huyendo de la chica.

**(22 horas antes del desastre)**

POV LUCY.

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que empezamos a vivir juntos.

-Natsu no hagas eso-

-Vamos ponle pimienta sabe más rico-

-Ni loca odio la pimienta- replique quitándole la pimienta el me miró con una mueca y yo le saque la lengua-Vete a sentar a mí me toca hacer la cena anda- le di un pequeño golpee y él se fue a sentar.

Y como verán nos llevamos mejor, la verdad cuando hablamos ya seriamente decidimos que para que nuestros padres no nos quitaran los últimos 50 puntos y no hicieran otra cosa loca como casarnos al siguiente día, Natsu aprendió a limpiar aunque fue una misión imposible que al final logre, también le enseñe a cocinar lo básico aunque la comida mejor me encargo más yo que él, sobre nuestras peleas y travesuras, la verdad la seguimos haciendo yo más que nadie cuando me molesta o apaga mi serie favorita, pero de ahí en fuera nuestras padres no sospechan nada, creen que somos ya amigos, espero que así sea.

-Bien ahora a comer- dije acercando el plato con comida, Natsu sonrió y me miró por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa que dije que me daba asco ahora me agradaba un poco incluso podría asegurar que me gustaba que me sonriera Natsu en verdad era diferente a como yo creía bueno solo un poco- Prepare un omelet, así que Itadakimasu-

-Ita… espera Luce no me pegues tus extrañas palabras- me dijo un poco enojado, yo reí la verdad es que Natsu se ha acostumbrado a mis expresiones en japonés, un día dijo Tadaima poniéndose muy rojo cuando reí.

-Ja vamos Natsu no es malo- dije comiendo de mi Omelet- Oishi-

FIN DEL POV.

POV NATSU.

Un mes y medio teníamos de vivir juntos, la verdad al principio no soportaba a Luce era como arena en tus pies pero ahora, tratamos de cooperar ya que si nos seguíamos peleando esta casa se hubiera ido al carajo, ahora que la eh conocido mejor puedo decir que no es lo que imaginaba, es una chica gentil y amable bueno hasta cierto punto porque si la haces enojar sale echa un demonio, me ayudado a muchas cosas como a limpiar yo nunca en mi vida lo hubiera hecho y está vil Otaku me enseño eso y a cocinar la verdad no me quejo de vivir con ella, ya que siendo sincero cocina sabroso.

-Oye cariño, no te ha hablado nuestros queridos padres- ella me miró y ladeo su cabeza pensando, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba que hiciera eso, Luce es todo lo contrario a una chica que me gustaría tener pero a veces me parece terriblemente linda, pero de ahí no pasa.

-Ah sobre eso…-pero no termino ya que cierta peli azul irrumpió en nuestra casa-

-Ya veo que ya no respetan nuestra vida privada- dije al mirar a Levy tratando de respirar-

-vi-vida privada como no… a lo que yo se ustedes ni se soportan-

-Que pasa Levy-chan-pregunto Lucy haciendo señas de que sentará a lo que la chica acepto de inmediato.

-Miren esto- dijo estirando una carta-Me han invitado a una fiesta de la familia Dragneel y Heartfilia-

-Ha que aburrido…- conteste cuando Luce mi miró y sonrió-Que pasa…-

-La verdad es el próximo viernes tenemos una fiesta Natsu ji, gomenasai a penas lo recordé- me respondió poniendo sus manos juntas inclinándose según eso era perdón en japonés.

-No lo dudo eres demasiado lenta para eso- dije con tono burlón ella me miró.

-Vaya pero al menos yo no quemó la casa cuando cocino- Y ahí vamos de nuevo a pelear.

-Oye yo no dejo mi ropa regada por el piso- dije riendo Lucy se puso como tomate.

-Pues yo no meto a cualquier persona a la casa y te escondo verdad, maldito mujeriego, puedes hacer más cosas pero lo mujeriego, egocéntrico, y posesivo jamás se te quitara- termino de decir sacándome la lengua-Baka-

-Si serás…-

-Bueno chicos basta déjense de tonterías, ne- contesto Levy nerviosa, Lucy y yo nos miramos y seguimos comiendo cuando de repente Lucy hablo.

-Y cuando te disculparas por lo de mi manga- casi me atraganto al recordar eso-

-De cuál de los dos te refieres-

-Del que era edición especial- me grito como siempre Lucy debía iniciar de nuevo las peleas, la mire y suspire.

-No tuve la culpa tú fuiste la que se distrajo- ella me miró furiosa.

-O esa historia la quiero oír- todos volteamos a ver a Erza y Jellal quienes ya estaban sentados en la mesa, no respetan la casa de otros.

-PORQUE COÑO TODOS SE METEN A NUESTRA CASA- grite furioso últimamente esos tipos se la pasaban invadiendo mi casa y más Erza cuando se enteró nuestro compromiso y que vivíamos juntos en general nos observaba a cada rato en la escuela, Jellal se burló.

-Vamos Natsu no te enojes, además la puerta estaba abierta- menciono señalando el corredor y mire a Levy quien sonreía.

-bien quiero oír la historia ahora- me amenazo Erza como siempre me causaba temor cuando se enojaba.

-Bueno eso fue cuando íbamos en décimo grado- menciono Lucy contando la historia de cómo nos hicimos rivales.

FLASH BACK LUCY Y NATSU.

-Vaya es hermoso por fin soy chica de preparatoria- dijo Lucy alzando su mano, y volvió a mirar su manga y sonrió-Y lo mejor es que eh conseguido, Waaa el maga de Angel Beats edición especial exportada desde Japón-dijo abrazando su manga con corazones flotando alrededor de ella.

-Que puede salir mal este día- diciendo esto empezó a caminar, iba tan distraída leyendo su manga sin prestar atención en el camino.

-Que dices Natsu…- dijo una chica castaña que era rodeada por el peli rosa.

-Eres muy bonita que te parece salir está noche conmigo…- dijo seductoramente viendo como la chica casi se desmayaba pero no presto atención cuando extendió su mano pegándole a algo.

-Waaa- grito Lucy cuando una mano la había golpeado entonces abrió los ojos encantándose con sus manos vacías y miró al piso el manga había caído a un charco ella lo miró y rápidamente lo saco-No, no, no- decía al ver que el manga se había arruinada.

-Oye fíjate tonta me dolió- respondió el Dragneel groseramente, Lucy temblaba de rabia Natsu se acercó-Oye no te disculparas…-

-Maldito, baka, egocéntrico- diciendo esto Lucy se paró y salto dándole una patada en la cara a Natsu haciendo que este callera para atrás, cuando Natsu se tocó la mejilla pudo ver a la rubia con eso ojos marrones furiosa-TU DEBERIAS DISCULPARTE MI MANGA EDICIÓN ESPECIAL WA…. ESTA ARRUINADA- grito furiosa enseñando el manga Natsu aun seguía en shock jamás una chica lo había insultado y golpeado, es más caían ante él.

-Cállate tonta tú eres la que no veía- replico parándose quedando enfrente de Lucy quien tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos-Es solo un libro compra otro…-

-Un, un, un libro dices…- susurro Lucy sacando un aura negra que causo el miedo del Dragneel- Si no te disculpas verás lo que te pasará- diciendo esto Lucy lo señalo con el dedo-Tú desde ahora eres mi enemigo y te hare sufrir hasta que no te disculpes tarado…-

-Que bien que harás rubiecita tengo ansias de verlo- respondió Natsu cuando Lucy saco una botella de agua y se la arrojo a Natsu quedando este empapado.

-No caeré ante ti tarado- y diciendo esto salió furiosa de la vista del Dragneel.

-Natsu estás bien- se acercó la castaña, Natsu seguía impresionado esa chica le había lanzado una botella de agua y declarándolo su enemigo, Natsu se lamió los labio y sonrió.

-Interesante está bien tú te lo buscaste- diciendo esto miró en donde había desaparecido Lucy.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Y es por eso que somos enemigos…- dijo Lucy mirando sería a Natsu que la ignoraba, Erza estaban en modo Shock menos Levy y Jellal que se sabían la historia.

-POR UN MANGA LUCY, NO INVENTES- grito erza sorprendida Lucy se paró y grito.

-No era solo un manga era edición especial, exportada desde Japón a mano sabes cuánto me costó conseguirlo- menciono la Heartfilia- Bueno es eso hasta que este inútil no se disculpe sigue siendo mi enemigo-señalo al Dragneel, este solo chasqueo la lengua, Jellal sonrió y se paró seguido de Erza.

-bueno nos vamos, mañana Lucy quieres venir conmigo- dijo viendo a la Heartfilia-Iré a ese lugar no quiero ir solo vale-

Lucy lo miró y comprendió, Erza sonrió.

-Lucy mañana te lo encargo, se supone que iría yo pero tengo junta del consejo así que no puedo-

-No te preocupes Erza lo hare-

-Buenos nos retiramos nos vemos- diciendo esto Jellal tomó la mano de Erza y salieron del departamento, Levy se paró.

-Me voy yo también solo quería decirles eso- y en un rápido movimiento le quitó si refresco de uva a Lucy y se echó a correr- Nos vemos…

-Levy…-pero en eso se cerró la puerta, Lucy suspiro y sonrió Natsu la miró y tomo de su agua.

-Te alegra que te quitará tú refresco-

-No es solo que- miró a Natsu sonriendo, Natsu la miró sorprendido- No es gracioso…-

-El que-respondió nervioso cuando Lucy añadió.

-Éramos enemigos ahora, somos prometidos que raro es la vida…-

Natsu se volteó por alguna extraña razón le gustaba ahora sí la sonrisa de la rubia, durante los últimos días ella se la pasaba sonriéndole, es más le sonreía a todos incluso a Yukino quien sabía perfectamente que él tenía una aventura, Lucy era una de esas chicas que no juzgaban antes de conocer, así que no sabía si era una debilidad o simplemente era otras cosa, pero algo era seguro que esa sonrisa le agradaba.

-Como lo veas, al fin y al cabo…- contesto el Dragneel dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Nunca nos casaremos Luce, tenlo en mente está bien- le sonrió a la rubia, Lucy se exalto no era que se hubiera imaginado una vida a lado del Dragneel ya que ella no podía verlo como algo más es decir eran como agua y aceite jamás se podrían mezclar, pero últimamente la presencia de Natsu se había vuelto una costumbre, pero cuando él le sonreía de esa manera no hipócritamente si no sincera sentía un calor que nacía de su pecho, ella movió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos y le sonrió.

-Lo se baka, no me lo repitas- Natsu se paró y recogió los platos y los lavo, Lucy lo miraba cuando se acercó a la cocina y se puso a lado de él-Que pasa acaso quieres confesarte…-

-Como si tuvieras esa suerte- respondió Lucy sacándole la lengua-Solo me preguntaba, tienes un lugar al que te gustaría ir…-

-Que quieres organizar ahí el viaje de bodas si nos casamos…- dijo burlándose el Dragneel haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-Acabas de decir que nunca nos casaremos, bipolar que eres… sabes que olvídalo- diciendo esto Lucy iba a salir de la cocina.

-No lo hay- Natsu se volteó y cerro la llave, limpiándose las manos- Nunca eh tenido un lugar preferido siempre estado solo Luce, nunca pude salir a conocer lugares mi casa era la única en la que jugaba y créeme odiaba ese lugar hasta hoy, aunque después de eso me volví un chico apuesto seguido por las chicas y eso me curo ja…-

-Vaya que eres raro y egocéntrico, pero muy raro para mí- dijo Lucy mirándolo un poco triste, sabía por un comentario de su papá, que Natsu se la pasaba casi siempre solo sus padres viajaban durante meses, así que el peli rosa se quedaba solo en esa gran casa, ella era diferente su madre era estricta y aprecio a limpiar, cocinar, lavar en fin toda una ama de casa, siendo ella una chica rica, suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de Natsu este la miró confundido.

-Jajajaja porque no ahora escoges un lugar favorito-Natsu al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de la rubia lo incomodo así que aparto la mano de está sacándola de onda cuando menciono-Y tú cariño dime tienes algo así…-

-Sí- contesto rápidamente- Cuando era niña los chicos me molestaban, entonces conocí a Jellal quien me defendía cuando llegamos a primaria seguíamos siendo amigos siempre nos íbamos al faro viejo a jugar, y pensábamos que éramos piratas encontrando un tesoro…-decía la rubia con una enorme sonrisa- Entonces fue cuando lo conocimos…-

-A quien conocieron- pregunto curioso el Dragneel, Lucy lo miró y le saco la lengua cerrándole un ojo, como una niña chiquita- No te lo diré es un secreto, gomene- Entonces Lucy se fue a su habitación, Natsu se quedó estático era la primera vez que la rubia le contaba algo de su pasado y ese gesto lindo e infantil , le gusto, esa chica Otaku guardaba muchas sorpresas, cuando de repente su mejilla derecha levemente se sonrojo entonces sonrió.

-Luce Otako rara-

**(7 horas para el desastre)**

-Buenos días Natsu- dijo Jellal quien estaba en la habitación de Lucy, Natsu lo miró y se tocó la cabeza.

-Porque esto ya no me extraña-

-Listo Jellal- grito saliendo del baño, llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco dejando ver en su pecho un dije, con una torera negra y unas botas blancas tenía su cabello suelto y con una trenza en la parte derecha.

-Eh te ves bonita- menciono Jellal acercándose a ella Lucy se sonrojo- No es así Natsu- EL Dragneel se sorprendió mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza, Lucy se sintió avergonzada este solo se volteó.

-Se ve como siempre- diciendo esto entro al baño, Lucy arrugo la nariz.

-Que grosero vámonos Jellal- salió enojada de la casa Jellal se rió y la siguió cuando cerraron la puerta Natsu salió del baño recordando a la rubia.

-Tonto ella se ve bonita con lo que sea- susurro dirigiéndose a la cocina-

-Eh un collar- dijo Lucy mirando a Jellal quien conducía este asintió-

-Si soy muy tonto en estas cosas así que quiero que me ayudes-

-Eh pero se supone que ese es el reto si te gusta alguien debes escoger algo lindo-

-Vamos Lucy por favor- suplico este sin dejar de mirar al frente, Lucy sonrió.

-Bien no puedo abandonar a mi querido Jellal y más si es por su amada, lo hare- dijo sacando la cabeza del auto haciendo que el aire le alborotara el cabello.

-Gracias y por favor mete la cabeza me pones de nervios-

Llegaron al centro comercial y Jellal se dirigió a una joyería.

-Ah pensé que le comprarías un collar- menciono Lucy con la boca abierta.

-Así es pero debe ser especial-

-Si especialmente caro no es así- diciendo esto entraron a la tienda, Jellal preguntaba sobre collares no tan caras mientras Lucy miraba las vitrinas, cuando una le llamo la atención- Mira esto Jellal-

Jellal se acercó y miró la rosa de vidrio roja con pequeños brillos dorados.

-Creo que esta le gustara dile, jum Escogí está rosa para ti porque es roja como tú hermoso cabello y es linda como tu rostro… que te parece- sonrió la rubia al ver a su amigo sonrojado.

-No diré eso pero le comprare ese confió en tus gustos- Jellal ordeno que le dieran esa rosa, cuando salieron Jellal la invito a comer.

-Espérame aquí vale, debo ir por algo- diciendo esto Jellal salió de la cafetería, Lucy empezó a ver el menú cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-Ahora esto es por ayudarme a escoger algo para mi novia- diciendo esto Jellal le destapó los ojos y Lcuy se paró emocionada.

-Jellal es mí, mí-

-Si Lucy una de tus katanas- sonrió Jellal al ver la reacción de la Heartfilia, Lucy agarro y abrazo su larga katana soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Gracias Jellal uno de mis bebes ha vuelto…-

-Je de nada solo que no le digas a nadie sabes no fue fácil sacarlo de tú casa-

-Hai Arigatou- respondió Lucy sonriéndole, cuando terminaron de comer Jellal se recargo en la mesa.

-Lucy me responderías algo- pregunto serió el peli azul.

- Que pasa- respondió Lucy confundida, Jellal cerró los ojos.

-Sientes algo por Natsu- la pregunta fue tan repentina que Lucy casi se ahoga, cuando lo miró se sonrojo.

-C-Claro que no porque preguntas de repente eso baka- Jellal la miró aún serió y suspiro.

-Solo quería saberlo ya que no creo que ese idiota cambie, no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Jellal-

-Pero si te enamoraras de él, sé que no te detendría hasta tenerlo me equivoco mi querida Tsundere, Kundere- rió el peli azul Lucy sentía su cara arder, no era eso para nada "Amor, romance, gustar…Natsu" pensó

-NO- grito causando el sobresalto de su amigo, entonces se rió y se sentó calmándose pero el solo pensar en eso.

-Después de todo aún sientes algo por él verdad…- ante la mención de eso Lucy se calmó y sonrió.

-Quizás aún albergue uno que otro sentimiento hacia él, ya pasaron diez años no es así- sonrió Lucy al mirar a la calle, Jellal sonrió- Así es desde que lo vimos por última vez-

**( 1 hora antes del desastre)**

Lucy llevo y guardo su hermosa katana en su cuarto para que nadie se enterará, cuando salió Jellal le vio y sonrió.

-Los chicos se reunirán a jugar una partido quieres ir-

-Claro vamos después de todo quiero ver cómo le das eso a Erza- rió la rubia, salieron en el carro del chico y salieron rumbo a la escuela, al llegar los chicos se preparaban, Jellal visualizo a Erza platicando con Lyon.

-Bueno deséame suerte- Lucy lo miró y sonrió- Suerte…

Jellal la dejo cercas de los arbustos cuando se desapareció con la peli roja, Lucy estaba feliz cuando de repente.

-Vaya que haces aquí sola Luce- dijo una voz familiar Natsu estaba a lado de ella- Jellal te ha dejado por su novia, no duele-

-Ja, creo que sí después de todo es uno de los hombres que amo…- dijo en modo de risa, Natsu la miró serió.

-Así quienes más están en tú lista- Lucy lo miró, y pudo observar como la miraba sería, de repente se sonrojo al recordar lo platicado con Jellal y aparto la cara-Oye Luce te pregunte…

-L-Lárgate de aquí debes jugar no- dijo Lucy nerviosa, Natsu la vio y sonrió y se puso delante de ella y la miró.

-Eh acaso yo soy uno de esos…-

-Como si tuvieras esa suerte idiota, nunca me enamoraría de un mujeriego con tú- dijo Lucy sin mirarlo Natsu se rió.

-Bueno pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor, no sé cómo amigos-

-Ja no hasta que te disculpes por lo de mi manga- dijo viéndolo a la cara ahora la vergüenza se transformó en furia- Ya quizás lo reconsidere…-

-Luce deja eso no lo puedes superar- agrego el Dragneel con un tic en el ojo.

-No y nunca lo haré Baka- le saco la lengua, Natsu se acerco más a ella con una cara de risa.

-Bueno como quieras pero fue tú culpa…- de repente.

-¡NATSU CUIDADO!- grito Lyon cuando el balón le pego en la espalda a Natsu haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, entonces calló encima de la rubia, los dos se atascaron en los arbustos.

-Lucy- gritaron Juvia y Lissana corriendo hacia su amiga, Lucy miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos Natsu quien la miraba de la misma manera, al caer algo había ocurrido, sus labios habían hecho contacto, Natsu estaba besando a Lucy.

-Lu-chan- dijo Levy al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

"No es cierto" pensó Lucy cuando reacciono y con un fuerte movimiento aparto a Natsu de su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, Lucy lo miró súper sonrojada.

-M-M-MALDITO MUJERIEGO BAAAAKAAA- grito la rubia saliendo del campo, todos se quedaron en modo shock, Levy salió detrás de su amiga.

-Natsu y Lucy contacto beso- dijo Juvia sonrojada Lissana miró a Natsu tirado en el piso y sonrió.

"Vaya que cosita a pasado", Natsu se quedó estático ignoraba los comentarios de los presentes, solo tenía en la mente los suaves labios de Lucy, espera los labios de Lucy, Natsu se levantó como loco y se echó a correr a los baños, cuando llego y se vio en el espejo noto un leve sonrojo.

-Luce, sus labios- se vio al espejo-Sus labios…- repetía uan y otra vez, cuando de repente oyó una voz.

-Natsu estás ahí- Yukino lo estaba llamando desde afuera, así que Natsu salió y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Natsu a donde vamos…-

-Vamos a mí casa, necesito hacer algo…- dijo agarrándose la otra mano la cabeza el rostro impresionado eh inocente de Lucy no se alejaba necesitaba distraerse y ya sabía cómo.

Lucy llego corriendo a la playa y se derrumbó se agarró el pecho su corazón, este le latía muy fuerte.

-No, no, no, no es cierto mentira no- decía alterada cuando Levy se sentó a su lado y la miró.

-Lu-chan-

-Levy debo estar loca- dijo está volteando su amiga se sorprendió al verla tan sonrojada- Dime que estoy loca ese imbécil…. Ese mujeriego me me…. Waaaaa beso….-

-Lu-chan lo siento tanto- dijo está acariciando su cabeza cuando Lucy la miró.

-Pero eso no es lo peor-

-Que es más peor que eso-

-Que, que, que me gusto…. Levy el beso de Natsu me gusto- dijo la Heartfilia asustada.

-QUEEEE Lu-chan no me digas-

-Levy acaso yo a mí me gusta, ese idiota- diciendo esto Lucy oculto su cara en sus piernas.

Lucy iba devuelta a su casa eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y lo que había pasado no era normal, la plática con Levy le dio una ligera sospecha, pero no podía ser cierto es decir ella gustar…

-No, no solo fue por la impresión no me gusta jamás- diciendo esto llego a su departamento pero la puerta estaba abierta, cuando entro oyó voces.

-Basta Natsu- decía era la voz de una chica "Natsu" pensó la Heartfilia cuando su corazón empezó a latit como un loco entonces se quedó en modo Shock, Natsu estaba arriba de Yukino sin la camisa y está estaba a punto de quitarse la blusa.

-Que…- dijo al ver esa escena cuando algo exploto en su interior.

**(0 horas para el desastre)**

-L-u-c-e-dijo nervioso el Dragneel, al ver la mirada fría de la rubia, Natsu rápidamente se quitó dejando a Yukino libre, está miraba sonrojada a la rubia y con miedo.

-Ustedes…- pero no termino ya que Lucy se pasó derecho a su cuarto, Natsu se puso la playera y paró a Yukino.

-Mejor vete antes…-

-Espera vives con Heartfilia porque…- pero no siguió su cara se puso pálida del susto cuando volteo a ver al pasillo viendo a una sádica Lucy con una katana.

-LUCY COMO TIENES ESA COSA…- grito nervioso el Dragneel.

-Maldita…Jejeje…lárgate de mi casa a-h-o-r-a si no…- en un rápido movimiento se puso enfrente de la albina y la apunto con su katana y sonrió malévolamente- FUERA…..-

-AHHHHH ME VOY- diciendo esto la albina salió aterrada, Natsu estaba que se lo llevaba la muerte está vez Lucy lo despedazaría, cuando Lucy oyó la puerta cerrarse bajo la katana y vio a Natsu está vez su mirada no era de enojo si no de confusión.

-Luce…-

-Ya estoy harta…- dijo desplomándose y empezó a gritar enojada-Maldito mujeriego, estúpido baka porque tú me robaste….- calló poniéndose roja, Natsu sintió un brinco en el pecho al ver aquella mirada "Linda" esperen que pensó, cuando Lucy lo miró cambiando sus ojos a modo asesino- Recibe el castigo divino de Budaaaaaaaaaaaa….-

-Espera Luce fue un accidente- grito aterrado el Dragneel huyendo de la chica, cuando Lucy lo alcanzo este esquivo la katana y la agarro de las manos-Que te pasa, tu sabes lo que hago…-

-Baka, baka, baka tú, me besaste era mi primer beso- dijo la rubia con odio, Natsu la miró y se enojó.

-Te dije que fue un accidente que te pasa eh…-

-A ti qué coño te pasa, trayendo chicas a la casa, haciendo tus porquerías para eso existe un asqueroso hotel maldito pervertido-

-A ti que más te da- dijo Natsu soltándola y la miró enojado-Si me acuesto aquí o en otra parte con alguien no debe de importarte además fue un accidente, crees que quería besarte nunca jamás lo querría- contesto secamente, Lucy sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría entonces Natsu salió de la casa, Lucy se quedó viendo al piso y se cayo de rodillas entonces las lágrimas fluyeron.

-Porque, me pasa esto a mí- dijo apartando las estúpidas lágrimas de su rostro y agarro su pecho-Porque duele, duele mucho, porque yo no…- en ese momento se paró y fue a su cuarto sacando debajo de la cama una caja fuerte cuando la abrió 20 botellas de sake estaban ahí entonces las llevo a la sala y las abrió empezando a beber.

-Porque me duele….- se repetía una y otra vez bebiendo el sake- Tranquila Lucy pasará, no estoy yo no estoy….. él no me gusta para nada pero duele en serio que sí…- dijo tomándose una segunda botella.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio jeje primer beso accidental le gusto a Lucy niiiaaa :3 eso significa sentimientos encontrados mina espero sus amados Reviews...<p>

Natsu es un maldito waaa lo odio, no la verdad lo amo por lo que pasará más adelante :3...

Natsu: Pero si tú estás escribiendo el fic...

Lucy: Si ipp no seás así ipp

Natsu: Lucy estás borracha, espera borracha a donde carajos vas...

Lucy: Urusaiiiiiii.

Jajajaja siguen peleando bueno mina espero y les haya gustado en el otro capítulo un nuevo personaje hará su aparición lo que podría significar el comienzo del triangulo amoroso :3

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**¿Me gusta?**

**que hará Lucy quizas el peli rosa entrará en su corazón, o ella tiene a alguien más...**

**Mina nos vemos a la otra si es que los nervioso y el miedo no me matan primero "ToT"**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Me gusta?

**Hola mis amados mortales lectores, son las seis de la tarde estoy a punto de comer y acabo de actualizar xD, y mañana es día de muertos como es internacionalmentre Hallowen bueno eso es hoy xD, así que les traigo otro capítulo de este genial fic jejeje ahora si Natsu sabrá lo que es amar a dios en tierra de indios, o como yo lo llamaría celostino :3  
><strong>

**Neko empieza la historia niiiaaaa **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me Gusta?<strong>

-Pasa- ordeno el profesor entonces el chico pasó a lo que todas las chicas gritaron "QUE GUAPO".

-Es en serio- pregunto Lucy a Jellal al verlo, pero se quedó estática al ver su cara de espanto de este.

-L-Lucy voltea es él…- susurro entonces Lucy volteo y abrió los ojos como platos y tiro su pluma.

-Oye Lucy que te pasa- pregunto Natsu al ver a la chica totalmente perdida, Lucy no lo podía creer sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas él estaba ahí de nuevo, el chico peli negro de ojos grises estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

-Lucy con un coño te estoy hablando- dijo Natsu molesto porque Lucy estaba embobada con el chico.

-Preséntate- ordeno el maestro entonces el peli negro sonrió.

-Hola me llamo Gray Fullbuster y soy su nuevo compañero, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo entonces todas las chicas soltaron un grito aquel chico era guapo, Natsu chasqueo la lengua pero se quedó impresionado al igual que Jellal no que todo su salón cuando Lucy se abalanzo sobre Gray abrazándolo del cuello haciendo que este se inclinara.

"Que significa esto" pensó el Dragneel furioso con un tic en el ojo.

** (32 horas antes del desastre)**

Natsu observaba al vacío arriba de su auto cuando golpeo el asiento, recordaba la cara de Lucy furiosa y a la vez confundida sin embrago, la cara que más le dolió fue cuando él e dijo esas horribles palabras, pero era porque no podía quitársela de la cabeza, se iba a acostar con Yukino pues no quería pensar en los labios de Lucy, quería borrar esa imagen pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba y cuando Lucy le hizo esa escena simplemente sus sentimientos se revolvieron, bajo del carro y camino rumbo al centro comercial.

-Demonios que me pasa eh besado a muchas chicas pero Luce…- pensó el Dragneel al entrar.

-Estúpida ipp Lucy…. Eres una ipp baka- decía una borracha Lucy sirviéndose la botella número diez, cuando se paró y avanzo al cuarto de Natsu y la abrió, para su sorpresa o la verdad porque ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el cuarto del peli rosa estaba recogida tenía todo bien acomodado, se tambaleo hasta que calló en su cama, rozo los dedos en la almohada de este entonces se paró de golpe.

-Idiota, baka que miras ipp te cortare ipp- amenazaba a la almohada cuando salió y se dirigió a la sala, y vio su celular y marco un número al azar- Buenos…-

-Lucy- pregunto el peli azul al contestar-

-Jellal quien es ese- se dijo riéndose la rubia, Jellal se alteró.

-Lucy acaso estás borracha-

-No, ipp bueno sí sabes ipp es la primeravezque tomó sake, no la vrdad noooo jijiji- decía Lucy mientras se empinaba la décima botella.

-Donde estás-

-En ese lugar, ve por mí por favor- dijo cuándo su voz se cortó y empezaron a fluir las lágrimas-Jellal no sé qué hacer…-

-Lucy quédate ahí voy solo que hay tráfico no te muevas de ahí- y diciendo esto colgó, Lucy se paró a duras penas y se puso sus tenis saliendo de la casa.

-Puajj a que huele- dijo Natsu al entrar a la casa eran ya las siete de la tarde y el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, cuando vio botellas vacías, agarro una y la olio- Que es esto….-

Entonces recordó que un día Lucy había sacado una botella de estás le había dicho que era el alcohol que se tomaba en Japón, entonces se paró y corrió al cuarto de está encontrándolo vacío,

-Demonios esa tarada- susurro marcándole a Jellal, pero este no contestaba-Grandioso Erza contesta- diciendo esto le marco a la peli roja que contesto- Erza sabes dónde está Jellal.

-TU BASTARDO- grito furiosa la Scarlet por él teléfono- Besaste a Lucy eso no tiene perdón-

-Lo se soy una asquerosa alimaña, pero donde esta Jellal-

-Él se fue corriendo cuando Lucy le llamó entre lágrimas- Natsu sintió una abofeteada en la cara Luce estaba llorando.

-A donde está-

-No lo sé salió corriendo estaba preocupado Lucy estaba ebria fue lo único que me dijo- diciendo esto Natsu le colgó y se agarró la cabeza sentándose en el sillón.

_"crees que quería besarte nunca jamás lo querría" _recordó el Dragneel cuando se puso de pie y recordó algo entonces agarro sus llaves y salió corriendo- "Ya sé dónde está" y subió a su auto dirigiéndose al faro.

Lucy estaba viendo el atardecer no había subido al faro pues hasta ella sabía que estaba completamente borracha, para llegar ahí tuvo que pedir un taxi, estaba tan concentrada pensando en aquel momento, en que Natsu estaba con Yukino a punto de hacerlo, no pudo evitar un enojo que nació de su estómago.

-Yo jamás…- susurro cuando alguien la llamo, ella volteo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y vio a un chico-Tú…-

Natsu se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

-IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CUANDO HAS TOMADO QUE TAL Y TE PASA ALGO- grito furioso el Dragneel, Lucy se zafo y volvió su vista al mar-Vámonos…-

-No voy ipp contigo, estoy esperando a Jellal- Natsu apretó los dientes no había ido ahí para que quedara en ridículo si Jellal llegaba- Vámonos estás borracha…-

-Déjame, eso no te importa nada de lo que haga te debe importar- dijo furiosa la rubia, Natsu recordó que fue lo mismo que él le había dicho entonces se acercó a ella.

-Tienes razón nada que pase con nosotros debe importarnos pero sabes qué…- diciendo esto cargo a Lucy en modo princesa está solo se exalto-Mientras vivamos juntos y estemos en este estúpido compromiso me importa lo que hagas así que deja de ser una maldita Tsundere y vámonos-

Diciendo esto Natsu se la llevo, Lucy estaba tan borracha que cerró los ojos, desde lejos un peli azul los observaba y sonrió.

-Natsu acaso Lucy atrapo tú corazón-

Natsu llego al departamento tuvo que cargar a Lucy de caballito ya que está se había desmayado, cuando sintió su cuerpo contra él se exalto pero alejo esos pensamientos repentinos de él, cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Lucy este la iba a poner en su cama pero entonces la rubia se aferró de su cuello.

-Yoo…-

-Luce debes descansar- dijo este tratando de zafar sus manos pero está no accedía.

-Natsu duele… sabes no sé porque pero duele- repetía la rubia Natsu solo se quedó escuchando- No sé porque pero solo quiero escapar, alejarme de este compromiso, sabes quiero escapar de mi realidad al igual que este sentimiento…-

-Luce que dic…-

-No sé si es solo coraje o en verdad me estás empezando a sukida- diciendo esto calló desmayada, Natsu la miró entonces le empezó a habar.

-Oye Lucy que significa eso, Oye, oye…- pero Lucy no respondía, Natsu corrió a su escritorio y agarro una hoja.

-Como, como, Lucy como dijiste su-su-su que- decía desesperado entonces se rindió, suspiro y la cobijo, la observo por un rato apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara, al verla así Lucy Heartfilia la chica que lo había nombrado desde el primer día su rival, esa chica traviesa, enojona, sádica que incluso él llego a tomarla como una verdadera enemiga, ahora estaba ahí indefensa ebria por las duras palabras de este, se sintió asqueroso, cuando salió del cuarto se sentó en el sillón, agarro una botella de sake y la tomó.

-Sabe bien…- susurro cuando bebió más.

POV LUCY.

Cuando desperté todo me daba vueltas y me dio una cruda que lo primero que hice fue bueno eso…. Cuando Salí me encontré con Natsu quien cocinaba algo me dijo que volviera a la cama su voz sonó tan autoritaria que accedí ya que me sentía realmente mal que no quería pelear con él, cuando entro a mi cuarto traía una sopa, según él lo había investigado en internet, entonces me lo comí.

-Porque carajos no me dejas de mirar es incómodo, o quieres agregar algo de como desayuno- dije mirándolo el me observaba con curiosidad me sentí incomoda cuando recordé lo de ayer "Grandioso"

-Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer- me pregunto yo me agarre la cabeza y negué.

-Solo recuerdo cuando empecé a tomar y hermoso sake, espera y mi sake- dije alterada.

-Lo eh confiscado-

-QUEEEEE-

-Ayer estabas hecho una ebria dime que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado…-

-Que dices-

-Lucy ayer te saliste totalmente borracha y llegaste al faro o te acuerdas- me miró curioso entonces yo negué agarrándome la cabeza, el me miró y suspiro.

-Yo lo siento por lo que te dije- soltó de repente, estaba siendo sincero- Y por lo del beso también lo siento…-

Sentí como me sonrojaba la verdad ayer se me juntaron todas las emociones yo lo mire y sonreí, al parecer él se sorprendió.

-Si lo sé, siento a verme portado así perdóname- él me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza yo lo mire- Te sientes bien…-

-Sí, me voy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Voy a visitar a mis queridos suegros nos vemos no te levantes ok- me dirigió una sonrisa y salió, sentí mi cara arder con ese estúpido gesto y sacudí la cabeza y sonreí- Ya veo solo fue por el beso, es imposible que él me guste o sí-

FIN DEL POV.

-Ni loco querido yerno- dijo Jude a la petición de Natsu.

-Hijo que planeas hacer- pregunto el peli rojo confundido.

-Quiero que Lucy ya no viva conmigo, es decir no puedo llevar… digo- tartamudeo Natsu cuando su padre dijo.

-Lo se imbécil, se a lo que te refieres pero dime se sinceró, no sientes algo por Lucy- la pregunto de su padre fue tan repentina que él se volteó, si sentía algo por ella, ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Llevan casi dos meses viviendo juntos Natsu, debes cumplir con el trato, a parte mi hija al parecer lo ha aceptado no veo, por qué tú no-

-Porque yo tengo otras intenciones-

-Ya veo entonces no te importaría que él regresará verdad- dijo Jude mirando a Natsu, este se sorprendió.

-él de quien hablas-

-De nadie aunque si no cambias de parecer con eso, creo que este matrimonio no se realizara- diciendo esto Jude se tocó la cara, Natsu miró a su padre.

-Natsu me sorprende que seas así con una chica, pero es tú decisión sin embrago debes cumplir con el contrato no lo olvides, retírate ya…- ordeno Igneel Natsu solo apretó los dientes y salió azotando la puerta Igneel miro a Jude.

-Oye crees que eso funcione-

-Si estoy seguro, Lucy es una chica muy linda y expresiva si él llega Lucy se pondrá feliz y empezará actuar como cuando era niña, a aparte de que el beso que le dio a Natsu la ha dejado confundida…-

-Pero seguirá enamorada de él-

-No lo sé pero, es lo único que nos queda, el orgullo de Natsu es enorme pero que hará cuando él llegue y le demuestre que Lucy tiene a alguien más a parte de Jellal al que quiere- termino de decir Jude, Igneel solo suspiro.

Natsu estaba furioso no logro nada con eso, cuando se encontró con Sting.

-Natsu-san que tal está mi hermana-

-No, da lata- dijo secamente cuando paso a lado de este pero se paró y lo miró-Oye tú sabes algunas palabras de Lucy decía en japonés…

-Esto sí porque- pregunto confundido el rubio, Natsu lo agarro de la camisa y lo miró.

-Qué significa esto…- dijo al decir la palabra Sting se rió y lo miró.

-Eso Natsu-san bueno, como quieres que te diga si no lo dices completo su qué es eso-

Natsu suspiró y salió de la mansión necesitaba urgentemente saber lo que la chica había dicho, para su sorpresa la mejor amiga de la rubia pasaba por ahí.

-Oye MacGarden- grito Natsu, la peli azul volteo confundida.

-Es a mí estás seguro-

-Claro, necesito hacerte una pregunta, tú sabes de… esas frases que dicen los japoneses no es cierto- Levy lo miró.

-Pues claro soy Otaku baka-

-Bueno es que necesito que me ayudes es que….. Lucy dijo una frase y empezaba con Su….-

- Pero tienes que ser más específico palabra cual, Suminase, Sukito, Sukidayo….-

-Esa esa, solo hasta Sukida… que significa- pregunto alterado el Dragneel, Levy lo miró y empezó a reírse.

-A quien se lo dijo-pregunto picará la MacGarden

-Ah, bueno se lo oí cuando veía una de sus caricaturas chinas, que significa dímelo-

-Bueno Natsu eso significa…M-e G-u-s-t-a-s- le susurro la peli azul despacito para que entendiera cada sílaba, Natsu se quedó en shock y salió corriendo Levy solo grito.

-SAYONARA-

POV NATSU

Eso significaba yo podía gustarle a Lucy, esas palabras en japonés sonaron en mi cabeza y cuando Levy las tradujo, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latía como un maldito loco, que era ese sentimiento.

-No olvida eso Natsu, solo concéntrate en lo que importa, fue solo el efecto del alcohol nada más- me repetía cuando entre al departamento, iluminado solo por el sol del atardecer entonces vi a Lucy quien estaba agachada, me sorprendí y la mire.

-Tadaima, espera ya se me pego eso- susurre cuando vi como una lagrima caía de la mejilla de Lucy, tire mi mochila y fui hasta ella-Que tienes Lucy…- pregunte desesperado, entonces ella me miró sus ojos marrones estaban a punto de derramar más lágrimas, sentí un calor en mi pecho al decir verdad jamás me había acercado tanto a ella y observa sus lindos ojos eran cautivadores.

-Lo que pasa, lo que pasa- decía tratando de no volver a llorar yo le acaricie la cabeza.

-Que pasa- en ese momento quería abrazarla si era algo malo decirle que no estaba sola entonces ella dijo.

-Es que Shaoran era un clon waaaa…- (Y el momento romántico se fue al carajo) dijo de repente yo me quede estático que acababa de decir.

-Que-

-Shaoran el lindo el que la acompañaba era el malo no waaaa- lloraba frenéticamente cuando desvié la mirada y vi un manga en el sillón no era cierto o si-Waaaa-

En ese momento me inundo un enojo yo pensaba que ella podía estar, quite mi mano de su cabeza.

-TONTA YO CREÍ QUE TE PASABA OTRA COSA Y SOLO ERA ESO, TARADA, TONTA, RARA- grite entonces me encerré en mi habitación y me tire en la cama-Definitivamente ella no pudo a ver dicho eso es seguro- dije quitándome la idea de poder gustarle a esas maldita Otaku.

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy miró a Natsu quien se había ido y susurro.

-P-P-Pero él era un clon- dijo volviendo a llorar, a la mañana siguiente Natsu ni la miró seguía molesto Lucy trato de disculparse pero él la ignoro cuando llegaron a la escuela entrando al salón Lucy se aferró a Jellal en modo koala y empezó a llorar.

-Shaoran era un clon Jellal Waaaa- lloriqueaba la rubia el peli azul suspiro y la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Bueno al menos ya estás bien de ese imbécil…- dijo observando con enojo a Natsu quien aparto la mirada, todos en el salón se habían enterado del beso de estos dos pero lo tomaron como un accidente.

-Que pasa Lucy estás bien- dijo Erza acercándose a estos dos, Lucy la miró y en rápido movimiento se aferró a ella en modo koala aun llorando Erza la miró.

-WAAAA ERZA SHAORAN ERA UN CLON IADA, IADA, IADA WAAAA-

-Ya veo vio el final de uno de sus animes- pregunto Erza a lo que Jellal asintió, entonces llego Levy hinchada de los ojos Lucy la miró.

-Lu-chan-

-Levy-chan- las dos se abrazaron y lloraron- WAAAA EL ERA UN CLON-

-O si y eso te provoca el ver la ovas de tsubasa. Susurro Jellal quien se acercó a Natsu- Que cara que pasó-

-Lo que pasa es que empiezo a odiar más a Lucy-

-Y eso porque-

-No te importa- dijo secamente Jellal se rió y miró a Lucy quien seguía llorando.

-Ella tiene un encanto muy extraño, si no te has dado cuenta debes estar siego Natsu- Dragneel n dijo nada entonces entro el profesor, Levy y Lucy se recuperaron y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Bueno…déjenme decirles que tenemos un nuevo compañero- dijo el viejito a lo que todos se emocionaron, Lucy miraba a Natsu.

-Oye no me vas a hablar-

-Ni de chiste tarada-

-Como quieras- dijo Lucy cerrando los ojos en la dirección de Jellal.

-Pasa- ordeno el profesor entonces el chico pasó a lo que todas las chicas gritaron "QUE GUAPO".

-Es en serio- pregunto Lucy a Jellal al verlo, pero se quedó estática al ver su cara de espanto de este.

-L-Lucy voltea es él…- susurro entonces Lucy volteo y abrió los ojos como platos y tiro su pluma.

-Oye Lucy que te pasa- pregunto Natsu al ver a la chica totalmente perdida, Lucy no lo podía creer sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas él estaba ahí de nuevo, el chico peli negro de ojos grises estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

-Lucy con un coño te estoy hablando- dijo Natsu molesto porque Lucy estaba embobada con el chico.

-Preséntate- ordeno el maestro entonces el peli negro sonrió.

-Hola me llamo Gray Fullbuster y soy su nuevo compañero, mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo entonces todas las chicas soltaron un grito aquel chico era guapo, Natsu chasqueo la lengua pero se quedó impresionado al igual que Jellal no que todo su salón cuando Lucy se abalanzo sobre Gray abrazándolo del cuello haciendo que este se inclinara.

"Que significa esto" pensó el Dragneel furioso con un tic en el ojo.

-Gray eres tú te extrañe- susurro Lucy cuando sintió que el peli negro se tensaba entonces sonrió- Vaya que feo que no me recuerdes- diciendo esto alzo la cara- Soy yo Lucy- dijo soltando unas lágrimas el chico se impresión y toco su mejilla.

-Lucy eres tú- y en un rápido movimiento la abrazo por la cintura- Lucy eh vuelto- Lucy se sujetó de su playera y susurro.

-Bienvenido-

-LUCY QUE CARAJOS HACES ENFRENTE DE TODOS- grito Natsu súper furioso, Jellal lo miró y miró a los chicos de enfrente.

-Vaya, vaya esto se pondrá bueno no Lucy- dijo al ver a Natsu muerto de celos.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció, espero que les encantará *Empieza Nako a cantar* Natsu está empezando a ver a Lucy muy extraño, Gray regreso celostino empieza a moler a Natsu jejeje<p>

espero sus amados Reviews...

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Regreso Fullbuster _**

**Ahora si que empiecen los celos con el guapo Natsu Dragneel :3 3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo actualización ...**


	7. Chapter 7 Regreso Fullbuster

Hola Mina aquí de nuevo Kaede con su capitulo nuevo...

Bueno veamos,Natsu se fija más en Lucy, Lucy acaba de decir algo de gustar entonces aparece la cereza del pastel Gray el chico sexy amigo de Lucy niiiaaa esto ya me huele a celos y más celos veamos que hará Natsu...

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso Fullbuster<strong>…

Natsu la sostuvo del brazo derecho, mientras que Gray del brazo izquierdo ninguno la soltaba.

-Natsu, Gray que les pasa- pregunto asustada la rubia.

-Suéltala Dragneel, no tienes ningún derecho- dijo riendo el Fullbuster.

-Ja te equivocas el que no tiene derecho eres tú- dijo sin soltar a Lucy esta hizo una mueca de dolor

-Claro que sí sabes porque, porque soy su amigo de infancia, ella confía más en mí que en ti como se siente el saber que ella no confía en ti- dijo secamente Gray.

-Gray basta no digas…- Lucy respondió pero fue interrumpida.

-Tienes razón pero ella es algo más en mi caso- dijo haciendo que Lucy lo mirará, Natsu la miró y le sonrió, Lucy sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo- Porque ella es mi prometida así que no la toques Fullbuster-

Gray se quedó pasmado nunca pensó que el Dragneel lo diría en ese momento, Lucy se sonrojo Natsu había confirmado su compromiso a los ojos de todos.

-Natsu- susurro ella cuando se oyó un grito.

-QUEEEEEEEEE- todos los del salón habían oído.

**_(-3 días 11 horas 30 minutos y 46 segundos antes del desastre) _**

-Gray te extrañe, te extrañe…. Waaa- lloriqueaba la rubia sin soltar al peli negro, este solo sonreía sujetando su cintura,

-Qué coño haces enfrente de toda Lucy- grito el Dragneel, en ese momento la rubia reacciono y soltó al peli negro limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Je, gomene es que me emocione-

-No te preocupes Lucy- menciono el Fullbuster tocando su mejilla- Eh vuelto y está vez me quedare-

-Siéntense por favor…. Empezaremos la clase- dijo el profesor entonces Gray agarró la mano de la rubia y está solo sonrió.

El Dragneel estaba que echaba humo de las orejas cuando oyó desde atrás un ruido emanado por sus cuatro amigos.

-UHHHH-

-Sóbate- susurro Levy burlándose a lo que Lissana empezó a reírse, entonces los dos chicos se sentaron Gray estaba atrás de Lucy lo cual en toda las clases le susurraba al oído, Natsu estaba más que furioso al ver las reacciones alegres de la rubia, cuando se terminaron las clases y llego la hora del almuerzo Jellal les aviso al resto de sus amigos que ellos tres comerían juntos.

-Waaa Gray te extrañe tanto…- decía la rubia colgada de su cuello, este solamente se reía.

-Perdón si te preocupe Lucy-

-Y a todo esto…- dijo Jellal señalando a todos los presentes- Porque están aquí les dije que solo comeríamos los tres….-

-Vamos Jellal no seas así a parte es amigo de ustedes dos- respondió Levy, cuando Lissana a completo.

-Y aparte es guapo y Lucy esta como chicle pegado a él…- miró al Dragneel quien estaba furioso entonces rió.

-Y díganos como se conocieron- pregunto Levy curiosa, los tres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bueno a Gray lo conocimos en primero de primaria, y pues nos hicimos buenos amigos- sonrió la rubia lo que provoco más el enojo del Dragneel.

-Eh recuerdan como nos metíamos en problemas- contesto el peli azul a lo que los chicos rieron.

-Esa vez cuando echamos los fuegos artificiales en el parque ja nos llevamos una buena regañada- añadió Gray a lo que Lucy se paró.

-Hey niño le diré a sus mamás…. Jajajaja esa señora era muy graciosa- dijo está volviéndose a sentar- Por cierto Gray como te fue en Inglaterra…-

Gray la miró y le paso el brazo por el hombro, Natsu estaba que reventaba de enojo- Pues digamos que nada interesante ahí todos son extraños, la verdad los extrañe a los dos- Lucy sonrió entonces en un rápido movimiento los abrazo a los dos chicos.

-Bien ahora estamos de nuevo juntos- entonces los tres se rieron.

-Qué lindo que Lu-chan vuelva a estar junto a Gray- menciono Levy al ver la cara de Natsu y Lissana le siguió el juego.

-Eh cierto te das cuenta Levy al parecer Gray y Lucy se llevan tan bien, acaso será amor…- susurro está cuando Natsu hablo.

-Al parecer te llevas bien con ese tipo- respondió molesto, a lo que todos lo miraron con picardía.

-Claro después de todo los tres dormíamos juntos- soltó la rubia feliz.

-J-juntos…- susurro el Dragneel. (Dolor)

-Oh recuerdas eso Lucy, por alguna extraña razón siempre amanecía abrazándote y tu acorrucada en mi pecho- menciono Gray divertido.

-Abrazo….pecho- (Agonía) (Desesperación)

-Si siempre yo amanecía tirado en el piso, aun no sé porque, pero algo es seguro ustedes dos siempre se la pasaban juntos- con esto último Natsu estaba fuera de quisco Lissana se rió.

-Mira esto Levy, Dolor, Agonía, Desesperación, muerte….- menciono apuntando a la cara de Natsu, cuando este se levantó y se fue furioso.

-Je quien diría que los celos le llegarían tan duro- se burló Gajeel.

-Mires como lo mires, Lucy jamás se podría enamorar de él…- respondió Erza al ver a la chica hablando muy feliz con Gray.

-Quizás Natsu de ella si eh…- agrego Lissana al ver como se iba el peli rosa.

POV NATSU.

Pero que carajos le pasaba a esa tonta, llega este tipo y simplemente va y lo abraza y se pone hablar de su pasado, como si fuera la gran cosa es tonta Otako, espera…mire en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

-Genial se me olvidaron las llaves en la mesa- rayos tenía que volver por ella, cuando regrese vi algo que me dejo atónito, Lucy estaba abrazándolo como si fuera un koala, pero porque me daba coraje siempre lo hace con Jellal pero esto era diferente quería matar a ese sujeto.

-O Natsu regresaste…- dijo burlándose Levy al ver mi cara-

-Waaaa Shaoran era un clon Gray…. No es cierto dime que no…- lloriqueaba la tonta de Lucy llevaba todo el día con eso, cuando ese imbécil la brazo por la cintura acercándola más a él.

-Si yo también lo vi, debes ser fuerte sé que las clamp no lo dejarán así- No lo creía el tipo era exactamente igual que ella.

-No ya leí el manga y se pone peor- respondió Lucy abrazándolo más yo solo apreté mis nudillos esto definitivamente era la guerra.

-No me lo digas…. Lo veré algún día cuando me recupere del trauma- cuando este hundió su cara en el cuello de ella y ya no lo soporte me acerque a ellos y en movimiento tome a Lucy de la mano y la aleje de ese sujeto.

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy confundida mira Natsu, hasta que cuando este hablo.

-Qué te pasa como la tocas así- respondió furioso el Dragneel.

-Vaya Natsu que te pasa tú no eres así…- se burló Lissana cuando Gray se paró.

-Eh, pero siempre hemos sido así no sé porque te molesta eso, incluso con Jellal...- respondió confundido el Fullbuster.

-Da igual no la vuelvas a tocar así oíste- grito el Dragneel ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Eh porque si es mi amiga de la infancia, tú que eres de ella para que me digas lo que puedo o no hacer, además quien eres yo veo que ni siquiera has tenido la delicadeza de presentarte- agrego molesto Gray.

-No sabes quién soy pues…. Oye bien soy Natsu Dragneel y ella para que te enteres es mi prometida, así que aléjate de ella- termino de decir Lucy casi se atraganta mientras que sus amigas solo reían.

-Jamás creí que fueras capaz de gritarlo tan alto, recuerdo que habías dicho que nadie más lo sabría- dijo Jellal algo confundido ante la reacción del Dragneel este solo le dedico una mirada sádica.

-L-Lucy está comprometida- dijo aturdido este, Lucy lo miró sonrojada.

-No espera Gray puedo explicártelo…-

-Que le vas a explicar vámonos…- grito el Dragneel y se la llevo, Lucy solo trataba de zafarse, todos se reían a mas no poder al ver por primera vez en toda la historia una escena de celos del casanova Natsu Dragneel.

-Que rayos pasa aquí…- pregunto Gray confundido a lo que Jellal le dijo.

-Ah habla con ella te pasare su dirección- en eso llego un albino con una chica peli azul que al parecer estaba sonrojada.

-Ah Lyon estabas aquí- dijo el peli negro acercándose al albino y abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Que genial a penas notas mi presencia- respondió este molesto- No notaste que nos toca en el mismo salón y en todas las clases-

-En serio, ja perdón estaba ocupado-

-Se conocen,- pregunto Levy curiosa.

-Pues algo así somos primos- respondió Lyon a lo que todos se quedaron en modo Shock, mientras el peli negro sonreía como si nada.

-Lyon es primó de Gray- susurro Juvia cuando el peli negro la vio y le sonrió esta se sonrojo.

-Hola tu nombre es…-

-Este, yo…Juvia…Juvia- tartamudeaba a la peli azul cuando el albino se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-Oye no te acerques a Juvia ella es mía tú ya tienes a Lucy…- Y así empezó a pelearse el albino.

-Pues Natsu no opina lo mismo- agrego Lissana a lo que todos empezaron a reírse.

Ahora volvamos con los patéticos protagonistas de la historia, Lucy trataba de liberarse del agarre del peli rosa cuando llegaron a su carro este la metió sin ninguna delicadeza poniéndole el seguro se subió y arranco.

-Oye que te pasa porque dijiste eso…- gritaba furiosa, sin embargo el Dragneel no le contestaba él solo miraba al frente evidentemente molesto, ella se enojó más.

-Según tú habías dicho que este compromiso no lo sabría nadie…-

-Oye me estás escuchando… No sabes lo mucho que significa Gray para mí como pudiste gritarle eso…-

En ese momento Natsu se dio un frenón que quemo llanta.

-Oye tarado Baka que te pasa nos quieres matar ´porque te frenas así de repente- agrego la rubia.

-Bájate- se escuchó seco sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero que si tú me trajiste- dijo molesta.

-QUE TE BAJES CON UN CARAJO- grito evidentemente más que molesto el Dragneel, Lucy se espantó y bajo del auto, en eso este arranco Lucy lo miró irse

-Maldito bipolar…. Y ahora como me regreso- suspiro al verse en medio de la carretera.

Después de dos horas de camino intensivo Lucy logro llegar.

-Maldito Dragneel me las pagarás…- susurraba cuando tomó el elevador al salir de este y vio al peli negro tocando su puerta en eso ella lo abrazo.

-Gray estoy cansada…- lloriqueo dejando caer su peso sobre él, Gray tuvo agárrala de las piernas para que no se cayera.

-Dame las llaves platiquemos adentro- diciendo esto abrió la puerta y se metieron Gray dejo a Lucy en el sillón-Que te paso…-

-Ese maldito de Dragneel me dijo en medio de la carretera en hora pico sin dinero… me las pagara- susurro molesta cuando Gray la miró.

-Me puedes explicar que es eso del compromiso con ese tipo- Lucy lo miró y suspiro.

-Bueno todo empezó hace dos años…- Y así conto su patética historia de cómo conoció al Dragneel.

**_30 minutos después._**

-Así que eso es vaya Jude está loco- dijo este mirando a Lucy echa bolita.

-Lo sé es no es de Kami- dijo llorando la rubia, Gray se rió y le toco la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero aún no está decidido a parte él es un mujeriego, difícilmente cambiara- cuando el peli negro dijo esto el pecho de Lucy se contrajo y miró al piso-Lucy…-

-Tienes razón jamás cambiara, a parte yo no soy la indicada para él ja…- dijo con la mirada agachada Gray apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la cocina "Acaso le gusta Dragneel" pensó el peli negro sintiéndose furioso, cuando miró una bolsa de harina y sonrió.

-Oe Lucy que te parece hacerle una broma a ese tonto- grito este con una sonrisa Lucy lo miró y asintió.

POV LUCY

Me siento feliz es decir era lo que siempre había querido que Gray regresará y así volviéramos a estar juntos los tres de nuevo, pero algo no me dejaba en paz lo de Natsu era cierto todo lo que le conté a Gray él y yo solamente nunca podríamos ser algo más, yo soy una Otaku él es el chico popular y mujeriego de la escuela, nuestros mundos son diferentes pero aun así.

-Lucy estas bien- me dijo cuándo reaccione y asentí- Si quieres que quitemos la película lo hare-

-No es solo que pensaba- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de él, la verdad me sentía cómoda estado con él y Jellal ellos son uno de los hombres que más amo en este mundo sin embargo- Quería solo…- susurre cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

FIN DEL POV.

Gray miró a Lucy quien se había quedado dormida sonrió y aparto un mechón rubio de la cara de está, cuando apago la tele y la cargo llevándola a su cuarto.

-Bueno ella tiene más cosas que yo- susurro cuando dejo delicadamente en la cama a la rubia mirándola.

-Lucy no quiero creer eso, de que tú te enamores de Dragneel, Lucy si supieras…- susurro este al darle un beso en la frente.

(**-2 días con 14 horas antes del desastre)**

Natsu se despertó en su coche después de haber estado durmiendo ahí cuando termino de hacer su berrinche que ocasiono que diera vueltas interminables por toda la ciudad quedándose sin gasolina.

-Ya tengo que irme- resonó molesto puesto que tenía que irse a pie por suerte tría dinero, cuando llego abrió la puerta.

-Tadai…- pero no acabo la frase pues una bolsa de harina calló sobre su cabeza- LUCYYYYYY…- grito furioso, corriendo al cuarto de esta abrió la puerta sin tocar-Lucy porque demon…- pero se quedó estático al ver a Lucy durmiendo con Fullbuster y este la estaba abrazando-Lu…Lu…LUCY…-Grito eufórico despertando a los dos chicos.

-Jajajajajajajajaja parces un fantasma- reía a carcajadas la rubia cuando Gray se incorporó en la cama.

-Que paso Dragneel se te acabo el polvo para maquillar y ahora usas harina- se burlaba Gray.

-QUE HACES EN MI CASA- grito eufórico Gray se volteo a ver a Lucy.

-Su casa viven justos- pregunto muy quitado de la pena.

-Ah eso no te lo dije-

-Creo que no-

-Bueno vive conmigo, decisión de nuestros padres- contesto muy quitada de la pena Lucy, el peli negro volteo.

-Ah buenos días Natsu-

-CALLATE SAL DE AQUÍ MALDITO HIELO PERVERTIDO-

-porque pervertido- pregunto confundido Gray.

-No te has visto estás desnudo- dijo el Dragneel señalándolo.

-No todavía tengo el bóxer- dijo Gray muy quitado de la pena.

-Ah eso no te preocupes es un mal habitó que se ah agarrado, Ja recuerdas cuando te desvestías en la escuela- sonrió la rubia- A ninguna chica le importaba le gustaban verte desnudo-

-Claro el único problema eran los maestros-

-A MI QUE ME IMPORTA LARGATE DE AQUÍ- grito furioso Natsu, Gray se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas.

-Nos vemos en la escuela Lucy- diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia, Natsu lo vio con ojos de odio cuando este salió de la casa, Natsu estaba que se lo llevaba el tren cuando Lucy se acercó y lo empezó a picar.

-Oye estas bien-

-PORQUE CARAJOS TRAES HOMBRES A LA CASA- grito este al componerse de la escena, Lucy le sonrió dulcemente Natsu se sonrojo al acto de esta.

-Eh pero tú traes mujeres a la casa, y aparte Gray es mi amigo no lo ocupo para hacer otras cosas- dijo está muy tranquila sin dejar de sonreír.

-YA CALLATE TONTA- grito Natsu encerrándose en su habitación.

-Ay quien carajos lo entiende- diciendo esto está cerro su puerta.

POV NATSU.

-Ah como se atreve a dormir ese maldito con Lucy- me decía una y otra vez- Porque me enoja tanto, rayooooosssss me enoja que me enoje, aaaaahhhh-grite acostándome en mi cama y miré al techo, recordando lo que la rubia había dicho la otra noche.

-Según ella me había dicho que le gustaba porque carajos… espera eso que me importa- grite poniéndome la almohada encima.

**_(24 horas antes del desastre)_**

Después de ese día ese maldito de Gray se la ha pasado cercas de Lucy, siempre están juntos si no es en la escuela es afuera de esta, o incluso en mi casa, porque carajos Lucy estaba con ese tipo, bueno que me importaba, espera lo que me molestaba era que me importaba, pero da igual mañana no tendría que verle la cara por unas buenas horas, estaba comiendo mientras Lucy no sé qué carajo hacía en su habitación, cuando esta se abrió de golpeo.

-Mira Natsu que tal esta…- me dijo cuándo volteo casi me atraganto, traía un vestido rosa pálido recto hasta las rodillas, con unas zapatillas, en su cuello traía ese dije que nunca se quitaba- Como me veo…-

Yo voltee la cabeza.

-Hump ese vestido se ve lindo pero no es porque este precisamente puesto en ti…- dije secamente Lucy se enojó y me pego en la cabeza-Porque me pegas…-

-Maldito bakaaaaaaaa, sabes que me da igual que te guste mientras a Jellal y Gray les guste da igual, espera iré con ellos para que me digan cómo me veo…- dijo de repente cuando sentí una oleada de enojo entonces me pare y la atrape en la pared ella me miró confundida.

-QQQQQQUUUEEEE TE PASA- Grito mirándome.

-Porque siempre es Jellal y ahora ese imbécil- conteste espera que estaba diciendo, estaba tan cercas de su cara, cuando mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, la mire sus ojos estaban tan abiertos, sus labios eso labios que bese al robarle su primer beso, espera robar había sido un accidente.

-Porque son los únicos hombres que me han tratado bien- me dijo empujándome sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Ellos son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar, Natsu tú y yo viviremos juntos pero como nunca has a tratado de que yo pueda confiar en ti, idiota…- me grito cuando salió disparada a su habitación, en ese momento sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-Así que no confía en mí, pero porque me dolió- susurre cuando me encerré en mi habitación, la verdad estaba confundido esa chica porque me fijaba tanto en esa chica tonta, atolondrada, Otaku y rara pero bonita- Grandioso debo a verme vuelto loco…- dije tirándome en mi cama.

Al día siguiente Lucy no me había esperado así que me aliste y me fui, subí al carro cuando llegue las chicas se me abalanzaron como siempre pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Lucy me habían llegado, chasque la lengua cuando entre al salón y la vi estaba hablando con Gray, porque ella le sonreía porque carajos le sonreía, por primera vez sentía enojo de que alguien estuviera a lado de Lucy incluso ahora Jellal, que eran estos sentimientos, de repente Gray se acercó a su cara y ella se sonrojo, no puede más y me acerque a ella y la jale sin escucharla la jale afuera del salón.

Cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la escuela la solté.

-Qué te pasa…-

-Eso debería preguntar- dije mirándola seriamente- Porque te comportas así, acercándote tanto a él, no sabes que podrían confundirlo con que están saliendo-

-eso que te importa a parte me da igual lo que los demás digan-

-Pues para tú información me importa- grite ocasionando el sobresalto de está- Y es porque tú y yo estamos comprometidos y mientras eso siga en pie te prohíbo estar de esa manera con cualquier chico…-

-Que no me des ordenes, además tú ni siquiera te importaba eso, dijiste que este compromiso jamás se haría, porque ahora…-

-Escúchame tú eres mi prometida así que…-

-Que Dragneel- dijo esa voz que odiaba desde el primer día de haberlo oído-Ella tiene razón tú has sido mujeriego incluso cuando se decidió este compromiso por lo que a mí me concierna Lucy puede hacer lo que quiera- diciendo esto le dio la mano- Vámonos Lucy empezarán las clases…-

Tenía ganas de partirle la cara, entonces Lucy asintió entonces cuando ella se la iba a dar yo la detuve.

-Natsu…-

-Te lo dije no puedes actuar de nuevo así con otros hombres a parte no eh cavado de hablar contigo- diciendo esto la tome del brazo.

-Que no oíste- dijo Fullbuster tomándola de la otra mano- Ella vendrá conmigo.

**_(0 horas para el desastre)_**

Natsu la sostuvo del brazo derecho, mientras que Gray del brazo izquierdo ninguno la soltaba.

-Natsu, Gray que les pasa- pregunto asustada la rubia.

-Suéltala Dragneel, no tienes ningún derecho- dijo riendo el Fullbuster.

-Ja te equivocas el que no tiene derecho eres tú- dijo sin soltar a Lucy esta hizo una mueca de dolor

-Claro que sí sabes porque, porque soy su amigo de infancia, ella confía más en mí que en ti cómo se siente el saber que ella no confía en ti- dijo secamente Gray.

-Gray basta no digas…- Lucy respondió pero fue interrumpida.

-Tienes razón pero ella es algo más en mi caso- dijo haciendo que Lucy lo mirará, Natsu la miró y le sonrió, Lucy sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo- Porque ella es mi prometida así que no la toques Fullbuster-

Gray se quedó pasmado nunca pensó que el Dragneel lo diría en ese momento, Lucy se sonrojo Natsu había confirmado su compromiso a los ojos de todos.

-Natsu- susurro ella cuando se oyó un grito.

-QUEEEEEEEEE- todos los del salón habían oído.

Natsu vio a todos los presentes incluso sus amigos.

-Así es ella es mi prometida, ella es mía…-

-Oye como que soy tuya no soy un objeto- decía la rubia súper sonrojada y nerviosa su corazón latía como loco, cuando Gray la sujeto más fuerte.

-Eso es un maldito golpe bajo Dragneel, que esperas con eso- pregunto furioso Gray, Natsu sonrió.

-Asegurándome de que no te le acerques más…-

-Tienes razón Dragneel ella será tú prometida… pero mientras no haya sentimientos de por medio no es nada tuyo- al terminar de decir eso Gray zafo a Lucy del agarre de Natsu y la abrazo de la cintura, Lucy apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este.

-Ahora Natsu yo voy adelante de ti- diciendo esto Gray se acercó a su cara y unió sus labios y la beso, Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, Natsu estaba furioso no estaba lleno de ira, todos se quedaron en modo Shock, cuando Gray se separó de los labios de esta y la miró serió.

-Lucy me gustas, desde que éramos chicos, te amo- Lucy lo miró ahora sí todo estaba de cabeza, Natsu la separó del peli negro y la abrazo, Lucy sintió los brazos del Dragneel tensarse sujetándola, entonces este miraba Gray con ira, enojo y cólera.

-MALDITO- soltó a la rubia y golpeo a Fullbuster.

-Bien decidamos esto en una pelea- y en un arranque de ira Natsu y Gray se empezaron a pelear...

**_Ok eso que Gray y Lucy, Natsu explota ahora a dicho que Lucy es suya solo suya, Lucy se pone como tomate los celos la peleas niiiaaaa que pasará ahora y más importante Natsu sin quiere a Lucy ?_**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Me Enamore..._**

**_Y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba completamente enamorado de ella... (De quienes son estas palabras del peli negro o el peli rosa ? )_**

**_Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización xD..._**


	8. Chapter 8 Me enamore

Hi hi Mina aki Kaede sube un nuevo capítulo *Aplausos* bueno ahora les invito a leer mi nuevo fic Flor de Loto al principio creeran que la niña es de ella pero en realidad eso es falso bueno no les spoileo, solo espero que lo lean por curiosidad está buena la historia...

Basta de Charlas empecemos con la historia...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me Enamore<strong>_

Natsu tenía a Lucy tan cercas que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, su aroma le encantaba ese perfume de vainilla y fresa y sus hermosos ojos marrones, porque no se había dado cuenta antes, claro su orgullo podía más que él, Lucy lo sujetaba del hombro la música era lenta y los dos estaban tan bien sincronizados, cuando de repente Natsu se paró Lucy lo miró confundida.

-Que pasa Natsu te has aburrido-

-Lucy…- susurro el Dragneel al levantarle el mentón, esta se sonrojo al gesto de este, cuando susurro.

-Qué pasaría si yo me enamorara de ti…- soltó de repente el Dragneel sus ojos jade estaban viendo a los ojos marrones de está, de repente los fuegos artificiales empezaron su función Lucy lo miraba confundida.

-Que has dicho…- susurro está completamente confundida y sonrojada.

**_(14 Horas antes del incidente)_**

-Natsu, Gray basta- gritaba la rubia al verlos pelear, Natsu se encimo arriba de Gray y sonrió.

-Ves dice primero mi nombre-

-Claro se preocupa por el más débil- diciendo esto Gray lo tiró y empezó a golpearlo.

-BASTA PAR DE IDIOTAS- Llego Erza separándolos y golpeándolos con una regla, los dos chicos se sobaron la cabeza e iban a renegar pero se detuvieron al ver la cara de enojo de esta- Eh tienen algún comentario…-

-Ninguno- contestaron estos dos asustados, se incorporaron cuando los dos se veían de frente pulverizando con la mirada al otro.

-Bien arreglémoslo afuera de la escuela Fullbuster- susurro Natsu, Erza iba a golpearlos cuando Lucy se atravesó entre ellos dos y puso una mano en el pecho de Natsu y lo otra en Gray.

-Basta que les pasa eh, cálmense- de repente Natsu el sujeto y la jaló pero en eso Gray la agarro más fuerte cuando empezaron a tirar de sus brazos.

-Suéltala maldito- grito el Dragneel.

-Deberías tú soltarla mujeriego- los dos jalaban con fuerza a la Heartfilia, Lucy sentía que se desarmaría.

-DEJENME ME DUELE- grito soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de esto Gajeel y Jellal los habían golpeado dejando libre a la rubia, esta calló de rodillas llorando, Natsu la miró y observo sus muñecas estaban rojas por su agarre.

-L-Lucy…-

-Aléjate Natsu y tú también Gray- amenazo sádico Jellal cargando a Lucy- Si alguno de los dos la toca ahorita verán lo que es el infierno, Erza…- El peli azul miró a Erza y está asintió y salió de la vista de los dos chicos llevándose a Lucy, Gray agacho la cabeza mientras Natsu estaba furioso.

-Vaya nunca pensé que las cosas resultarán así- susurro Levy mirando la escena- Lu-chan…-

-Bien vuelvan a clases aquí no pasó nada- grito Erza a lo que todos asintieron asustados y el patio se quedó vacío, Erza miró a los dos chicos en el piso- Y ustedes también entren- Gray se incorporó y avanzo hacia el salón, Natsu se paró y empezó a caminar- Oye porque no dices que solo la quieres eh…- al comentario de Scarlet Natsu se paró- Que fue ese escena Natsu en serio estás enamorado de ella o solo fue por tú orgullo de que te quitarán a una chica…-

-Tú no sabes nada Scarlet- dijo fríamente el Dragneel saliendo de la vista de la peli roja, Erza suspiro.

-Natsu porque no solo lo aceptas, y dices que una chica por fin te ha robado el corazón-

.

.

Lucy estaba en la casa de Jellal quien lloraba en las piernas de este, el peli azul solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vamos Lucy no llores…-

-Porque ocurrió esto Jellal- dijo está alzando la cabeza- Porque me siento así-

-Deberías estar feliz no es decir por lo de Gray-

-Tienes razón desde niña mi fantasía era que Gray me besará, a mí también me gustaba pero- calló un momento y se agarró el pecho- Me dolió que me besará enfrente de Natsu, no quiero que Natsu piense que yo... me duele de solo pensar que Natsu lo vio todo- soltó más lágrimas.

-Lucy acaso tú quieres a Natsu- pregunto Jellal, la rubia lo miró- Lo quieres te gusta…-

-Que si lo quiero- se pregunto está- Yo no lo sé, es verdad que el beso que nos dimos aunque fue un accidente me, me gusto pero él es un mujeriego y nunca cambiará, sin embargo no quiero que él se vaya, por otra parte Gray me ha dicho que me quiere pero entonces porque no me siento feliz-

-Sabes hasta ahora el único hombre que te había gustado ha sido Gray, sin embrago Natsu tú lo odiabas pero Lucy…- Jellal la miró a los ojos- Esos sentimientos a veces cambian cuando convives con la persona y sin darte cuenta, aunque no te guste su actitud simplemente llegas a quererlo aunque tú no te des cuenta…-

-Jellal…-

-La pregunta ahora es Lucy que harás con respecto a Gray, ya que Natsu solo se sintió celoso pero…-

-No fueron celos lo que el sintió…- agrego la Heartfilia limpiándose las lágrimas- De seguro fue su maldito orgullo su ego, cree que todo le pertenece, nunca le gustare-

-Lucy por favor de todos ellos tenía que ser Dragneel…-

-Oye no estoy diciendo que me guste-

-Pero tú cara lo dice todo, te sientes triste de que él no le puedas gustar Lucy estas enamorada de Natsu…- ante el comentario de su amigo Lucy se sonrojo- Ves ahora te sonrojas…-

-No, no, no, no puede ser yo no…-

-Entonces sigues enamorada de Gray…-

-Bueno eso es verás- decía confundida la Heartfilia, Jellal la miró y sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza- Bien no te presiones no quiero que tú cabeza explote aquí…-

-Jellal Baka, nanisore- se quejó la Heartfilia.

-Bueno comamos ya que nos salimos de la escuela aprovechemos, Erza nos traerá las cosas después así que tranquila y piensa lo que vas hacer vale-

-Ok lo pensaré pero- Lucy se calló y se sonrojo- C-c-como pudo ese baka besarme y el otro baka decir lo del compromiso en público-

-Jajajaja eso se llama triángulo amoroso- se burló el peli azul.

-ESTO NO ES UN TRISANGULO AMOROSO, MOOOOO-

**_(13 Horas antes del incidente)_**

Natsu entró furioso al departamento y aventó todo al piso, rompiendo el florero se dirigió a la cocina viendo la comida que había hecho Lucy.

_"Mira Natsu eh hecho sushi quieres un poco" _apretó los dientes al recordarla decir eso.

POV NATSU.

Porque no la sacaba de mi mente.

_"Natsu vamos veamos está película" "Natsu baka eso no se hace así"- _Basta sal de mi mente…- me repetía agarrándome la cabeza.

_"Natsu no te comas eso" "Natsu baka dame el control" _su sonrisa _"Natsu gracias" "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu"_

_-_BASTA- grite al tirar las cosas de mi mueble entonces me tire en la cama, está furia que sentía nunca antes la había sentido, ese maldito de Gray, Lucy ella confundida, sus manos marcadas, Lucy, Lucy porque todo lo que hago es pensar en ella, me incorpore en la cama y mire al vacío, desde que ella había susurrado esa palabras no eso no es cierto cuando la bese simplemente ella no sale de mis pensamientos, incluso ahora mi corazón se acelera de solo pensar en ella.

-Que me pasa…- me pregunte, dos meses ya habían pasado y simplemente vivir con aquella Otaku se volvió rutinario, el llegar de la escuela y encontrarla o llorando por sus estúpidos animes, verla sonreír por la cosa más tonta, verla cocinando, lavando o cantado karaoke, se me volvieron cosas rutinarias, pero lo único que quería cuando salía de la escuela, cuando salía de los entrenamientos, era verla ahí con su típica sonrisa que te pone cuando te recibe aunque seas su amigo o enemigo.

-Luce ya veo…- sonreí cuando sin permiso entre a su cuarto aquel lugar que por estar husmeando ella casi me mata, me acerque a su cama, y tome su almohada y la olí lo se me veía como un pervertido pero ese aroma me gustaba, cuando sale de bañarse simplemente su aroma se expande por todo el lugar, ella esa Otaku la primera chica que había conocido que se resistió a mis encantos hasta el final, la que me nombro como su primer enemigo, la que me hacía travesuras, la que me insultaba en japonés, la que me sacaba la lengua, la que me pegaba, la que por primera vez después de que nuestros padres nos comprometieran me sonrió con aquella sonrisa que simplemente me encanto.

-Que tonto eh- dije al despegarme de la almohada- Lucy maldita Otaku, pero tú serás mía- susurre al dejar la almohada y acostarme en su cama- Porque al parecer me has atrapado, chica rara…-

**_(8 Horas antes del incidente)_**

-Gray que haces aquí- grito el peli azul furioso.

-Vine a hablar con ella- dijo este agachando la cabeza.

-Es mejor que te vayas ahora ella…-

-vamos Jellal solo quiero hablarle…-

-Te dije que no larga…-

-Jellal espera- se oyó la voz de Lucy desde atrás Jellal la vio ella asintió, el peli azul asintió y salió de la casa dejándolos solos, Lucy miró a Gray sonrojada-Que pasa Gray…-

-Yo lo siento Lucy, simplemente me dio coraje que Dragneel te tratará así- menciono este, Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo no sé qué decir, dime, lo que me dijiste-

-No fue mentira- agrego este sin vacilar, Lucy lo miró asombrada este se acercó a ella- Es verdad Lucy yo te amo antes de que me fuera de Miami te quería y aún te sigo queriendo por eso quiero saber tú respuesta-

Lucy se agarró el pecho y agacho la cabeza su corazón latía fuertemente era cierto a ella también le gustaba Gray.

-Gray yo…- Pero en ese momento la imagen del peli rosa apareció en su mente sonriéndole, tocándole la mejilla, quejándose de ella, gritándole, "_Luce" _recordó su voz, cuando comía y decía que ella cocinaba sabroso, entonces las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Gray se preocupó.

-Lucy-

-Gray perdón, pero…- dijo está tapándose la cara- Dame tiempo puedes, en este momento mis sentimientos están confusos, te lo diré yo ahora no puedo solo dejar a Natsu, no sé qué hacer…- Gray la miró y sonrió y la abrazo esta se sorprendió.

-Vale no importa Lucy, yo te esperare aunque no te tardes vale, no importa a quien elijas recuerda que como amigo siempre me tendrás así que…- Gray se separó de ella y le limpio la mejilla y sonrió más- Sigamos como antes de este accidente, vale-

Lucy lo miró, sonrió y lo abrazo, esta vez no sentía vergüenza lo abrazo como siempre lo hacía.

-Gracias Gray ahora- dijo está separándose de Gray- Preparémonos para la fiesta está será algo que nadie olvidara, Aye…-Gray la vio y se echó a reír cuando Jellal entró.

-Vaya me perdí de algo-

-Casi de nada Jellal, aunque al parecer tenemos una fiesta hoy- menciono el peli negro, Lucy sonrió y los agarro del cuello chocando sus caras.

-Bien mis amados hombres vayamos a la fiesta que esto estará Sugoi…- grito la Heartfilia Gray y Jellal solo sonrieron.

-Pero tendrás que ponerte algo lindo- rió Jellal al verla está se quedó estática.

-Cierto, Lucy-nía debemos arreglarte- sonrió el peli negro, Lucy los soltó y se hizo para atrás.

-Que van hacer- dijo nerviosa estos dos se miraron y la tomaron de los brazos-Waaa moriré-

**_(5 horas antes del incidente)_**

-Donde está esa tonta ya van a ser las siete- decía el Dragneel nervioso, ya había marcado al celular de está, pero lo mandaba a buzón- Ah, Lucy donde estás…- en ese momento sonó su celular lo tomó y contesto-Luce…-

-Vaya nunca pensé que te importará tanto ella…- se burló el peli azul Natsu chasqueo la lengua.

-Qué quieres Jellal como está Luce-

-Ella está bien solo te llamaba para decirte que nosotros le llevaremos así que te puedes adelantar-

-Espera nosotros-

-Hola Dragneel, mira si te duermes pierdes- se burló el peli negro.

-QUE CARAJOS HACES AHÍ FULLBUSTER-

-Vamos vine a acompañar a mi amiga-

-Bueno me voy Natsu nos vemos en la fiesta…- dijo Jellal colgando.

-Espera no me jodas Jellal, Jellal- Natsu arrojo su celular a su cama, entonces suspiro, Gray estaba ahí con Luce y si ella lo había elegido entonces que haría él, sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, agarro su chaqueta y se la puso, vestía un smoking negro, la playera estaba desabrochada de arriba dejando ver un poco su pecho agarro las llaves y salió rumbo al salón de fiestas de su familia.

Al llegar dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y entró al salón, para ser una fiesta había pocos invitados, se acercó a su padre y suegro saludándolos.

-Qué onda hijo- contesto el peli rojo, Jude sonrió.

-Y Lucy donde está-

-Ella vendrá con Jellal está bueno…- se agacho al recordar aquella escena, Jude lo tomó del hombro y este lo miró.

-Sé que esto ira bien- Natsu lo miró confundido, Jude se disculpó para saludar a los demás invitados.

-Oye viejo está fiesta porque la hicieron-

-Bueno verás hijo, se nos ocurrió para formar tratos con las demás familias y a parte…- lo miró y sonrió-Queríamos anunciar su compromiso ante todos…-

Natsu alzo una ceja y sonrió triunfante.

-Bien espero que lo digan rápido…-

-No te exaltes solo brome…., Espera Natsu- lo miró su padre confundido y nervioso- donde está el "Que carajos dices viejo" o el "Ni de broma lo hagas" estas bien, estas enfermo o estas delirando- pregunto preocupado Igneel Natsu ladeo la cabeza.

-Pues claro que si ya que este compromiso seguirá adelante- diciendo esto se fue a saludar algunos invitados, Igneel estaba en modo shock Jude se acercó a él.

-Y a ti que te pasa-

-Al parecer tú plan funciono- dijo este a punto de llorar- Al parecer Natsu…-

-Eh es muy rápido- se sorprendió el rubio al mirar al Dragneel- Vaya su orgullo debe ser grande…-

En ese momento entraron al salón dos chicos muy guapos, las chicas soltaron un suspiro al ver a un peli azul con un smoking negro, y a un peli negro con Smoking azul estos venían de la mano con una chica rubia, traía un vestido color hueso recto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía bordados de flores blancas en la parte de abajo y en la parte del pecho era escotado sin mangas, traía guantes largos y en el cuello se observaba ese dije que siempre tría con ella, unas zapatillas de tacón blancas, y su cabello en una coleta caía en su hombro derecho en caireles, Natsu se quedó embobado pues la rubia se veía hermosa.

-Vaya, vaya así que Lucy te ha dejado embobado, a que es bonita- Natsu reacciono cuando vio a Levy a lado de él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo es, deberías ser ciego para no notarlo- respondió el Dragneel al volver a mirar a Lucy quien hablaba con uno señor acompañada todavía por sus dos amigos, Levy casi se atraganta a la respuesta del Dragneel.

-Oye, estas bien acabas de decir que ella está…-

-Perdona Levy debo ir por mi prometida- diciendo esto Natsu fue en dirección a la Heartfilia, Levy estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos enormes.

-Ese, ese no es Dragneel, ja ja ja, no lo es o sí- se interrogaba la peli azul.

-Vaya que hermosa está señorita- decía el gerente de la empresa de los Dragneel- Jellal cuanto tiempo veo que has crecido-

-Gracias señor me alegro verlo de nuevo- respondió el peli azul cuando el hombreo miró al peli negro

- y usted es- se dirigió a Gray cuando este saludo.

-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster creo que debió conocer a mis padres-

-O cierto la empresa Fullbuster oí que se mudaron a Inglaterra, como les va…-

-Bien gracias- contesto amablemente el peli negro.

-Disculpen…-los cuatro voltearon cuando Lucy vio a Natsu quien los miraba- Pero eh venido por Lucy-

-Ah Natsu te llevarás ya a Lucy- pregunto Jellal Natsu sonrió y miró a Lucy quien lo miraba confundida.

-Claro debemos saludar a los invitados después de todo es mi prometida…- al decir esto el hombre abrió la boca, Lucy se sonrojo, Jellal sólo suspiro, y Gray sintió coraje Natsu le extendió la mano a Lucy.

-Vamos cariño debemos saludar a nuestros padres- agrego el Dragneel muy educadamente Lucy solo se quedó embobada la verdad Natsu iba muy guapo con ese traje s, cuando está asintió y tomó su mano, al tocarlo sintió una descarga eléctrica era la primera vez que se tocaban de esa forma, aunque estuvieran viviendo juntos jamás habían juntado sus manos, Natsu la jaló suavemente guiándola donde se encontraban sus padres.

POV LUCY.

Dios Natsu está muy guapo sus ojos parecen muy lindos, jamás lo había visto así, pero que estoy diciendo baka Lucy, saludamos a mis padres y a mis suegros que al parecer casi bailaban de felicidad al vernos tomados de las manos, cuando Levy interrumpió.

-Disculpa podría hablar con Lucy- dijo educadamente, Natsu asintió y soltó mi mano y me fui con Levy a la esquina- Vaya Lucy vas muy coqueta… ara, ara que te hizo por vestirte así pensé que te pondrías algo bueno menos llamativo-

-Bueno eso es porque…-

-Nosotros la vestimos- se acercaron Jellal y Gray con un plato de comida.

-A ustedes-

-Si nosotros siempre hacemos que se vea más bonita de lo usual- menciono Gray haciendo que me sonrojara.

-Ya ves que dicen, pule más la joya hasta que brille, bueno algo así- sonrió el peli azul, Levy solo se rio yo solo suspire y sonreí, era verdad desde niña jamás me sabía arreglar por alguna razón estos dos siempre hacían que me viera linda con lo más simple, ellos eran como mis padrinos mágicos, siempre ayudándome y ahora uno de ellos me ha dicho que me ama, pero yo no sé qué debo hacer.

-Bien entonces ya que estamos alejados de la multitud hablemos de anime- agregó Levy feliz en ese momento los modales desaparecieron.

-ah, ahí vamos de nuevo- suspiro Jellal al vernos hablar.

**_(5 minutos para el incidente)_**

Pusieron la música Jellal invito a Levy a bailar, entonces Gray extendió la mano a Lucy.

-Me concedes está pieza- Lucy sonrió y tomó su mano y empezaron a bailar, Gray bailaba muy bien, Lucy recordó, cuando eran niños siempre la pisaba entonces rió- Que pasa…-

-Recordaba nuestros viejos tiempos, cuando eras inexperto en el baile- Gray la miró y sonrió.

-Pero ahora ya se, eh practicado para un día poder bailar bien contigo- Lucy lo miró sonrojada este la miró

- Dime acaso me darás tú respuesta ya…-

-Te dije que te esperar…- pero no termino pues alguien los interrumpió.

-Perdón pero te quitare a tú pareja- menciono el Dragneel al mirar a Gray muy calmado, Gray y Lucy se quedaron sorprendidos, Natsu estaba siendo amable.

-Bueno fue lindo mientras duro- diciendo esto Gray soltó a Lucy- Luego hablamos- y salió de la pista de baile, Lucy miró a Natsu nerviosa entonces este le sonrió y estiro su mano.

-Me concedes está pieza- dijo amablemente Lucy asintió y agarro su mano, otra vez esa corriente de electricidad paso por su cuerpo, cuando Natsu la tomó por la cintura y empezaron a girar.

POV NATSU.

"Era tan delgada más de lo que imagine", pensé al sentirla era la primera vez que la sujetaba de esa forma, nunca antes la había tocado, bueno a parte de las peleas, de los golpecillos que nos dábamos, ella era tan linda nunca creí que algún día diría algo así de esta Otaku.

Me acerque a su cabeza y la olí me encantaba su aroma.

En la tarde cuando estaba furioso y no encontraba la respuesta de mi enojo, de repente todo se aclaró al estar en su cuarto, el motivo de mi enojo era de que un hombre estaba con ella y para colmó él la amaba, entonces comprendí lo que sentía eran celos.

Me incorpore en la cama y agarre mi cabeza al principio creía que estaba loco pero después de pensar y pensar todo tenía sentido, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lucy, esa Otaku, linda, torpe, amable, generosa, llorona, tramposa, enojona, sádica, burlona esa chica me había robado el corazón.

Mi orgullo era más fuerte que yo que no quería admitir que esta chica la amaba como un loco, lo más gracioso fue que al parecer no era de ahorita Lucy Heartfilia me había robado el estúpido corazón desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando me pateo y me declaro su enemigo, yo estaba impresionado como una mujer no había caído ante mis encantos y para colmó me había declarado su enemigo mortal, en ese momento ella me cautivo, después de eso la empecé a observar cuando hacia sus tonterías, cuando barría el patio y cantaba sus cosas japonesas, cuando hacia deportes, nadaba, poco a poco se metió en mis pensamientos, entonces trate de hablar con ella pero esta simplemente cuando me veía un aura negra emanaba de ella diciéndome que no me acercará, ya no sabía cómo acercarme quería conocerla entonces lo único que pude encontrar fue que empezará seguirle el juego, poco a poco ella se fue acercando a mí aunque no de la manera que quería, los días que nos peleábamos me encantaban porque ella estaba cercas de mí en ese momento eso me encantaba aunque siempre me digiera que me odiaba.

Cuando un chico la miraba o trataba de acercársele yo mismo lo ahuyentaba, ella era solo mía, aunque algunos me decían que era con buena intención yo los hacia correr, lo bueno es que luce jamás mostro interés en los chicos solo en los que aparecían en sus locas historias, Cuando me enteré que estaba comprometido sentí un enojo enorme ya que si Luce se enteraba eso me alegaría más de ella, pero cuando supe que ella era mi prometida sentía una gran alegría ya que podría estar más tiempo con ella, pero solo pude responder groseramente y seguir con nuestra supuesta rivalidad, las chicas con las que salía cuando me enamore de esa tonta eran para que quizás me ayudarán a olvidarla pero no funciono, ella solo aparecía en mi mente, esta chica Otaku es la mujer que amo y la única que amare, quiero que Luce me vea como un hombre no como un rival quiero que me conozca, quiero que se enamore de mí como yo lo estoy de ella.

**_(0 horas para el incidente)_**

Natsu tenía a Lucy tan cercas que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, su aroma le encantaba ese perfume de vainilla y fresa y sus hermosos ojos marrones, porque no se había dado cuenta antes, claro su orgullo podía más que él, Lucy lo sujetaba del hombro la música era lenta y los dos estaban tan bien sincronizados, cuando de repente Natsu se paró Lucy lo miró confundida.

-Que pasa Natsu te has aburrido-

-Lucy…- susurro el Dragneel al levantarle el mentón, esta se sonrojo al gesto de este, cuando susurro.

-Qué pasaría si yo me enamorara de ti…- soltó de repente el Dragneel sus ojos color jade estaban viendo a los ojos marrones de está, de repente los fuegos artificiales empezaron su función Lucy lo miraba confundida.

-Que has dicho…- susurro está completamente confundida y sonrojada.

Natsu la miró y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, Lucy sentía que se derretía, su cara ardía.

-De-deja de decir cosas raras Natsu, eso…- susurro Lucy cuando Natsu la miro serio.

-Quien dice que es…- pero el Dragneel no continuo pues su padre lo interrumpió.

-Bueno chicos observen los fuegos artificiales no son hermoso- diciendo esto Natsu soltó a la Heartfilia y miró al cielo iluminado por colores, Lucy sin embargo observaba sonrojada al peli rosa quien estaba sonriendo, este la volteo a ver con esa sonrisa que hacía que Lucy se le acelerara el corazón.

-No crees que son hermosos- dijo suavemente, Lucy sintió como se sonrojaba más y volteo su cara y solo susurro.

-Si son hermosos- "Pero lo más bonito de aquí es esa sonrisa, Natsu es verdad lo que dijiste" pensó la Heartfilia al mirar al cielo iluminado de colores.

* * *

><p>Natsu es tan lindo bansai hasta que acepto que ama a Lucy shiiiii, pero Lucy ahora debe decidir entre su amigo de infancia o el chico que un día considero su rival que pasará mmmmm... ara ara suspenso xD mina espero sus hermosos Reviews...<p>

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_¿Como conquistar a una Otaku?..._**

**_Como enamoras a una chica que adora y ama a un personaje de anime, en vez de alguien real..._**

**_Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización xD..._**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Como conquistar a una Otaku?

**Hola mis amados mortales lectores, ahora viene lo bueno, mmmmm Natsu que hará para conquistar a nuestra linda rubia, y acaso esta esta ya enamorada de ?  
><strong>

**ji ji jo jo bueno empiecen a leer**

**Neko empieza la historia niiiaaaa **

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Cómo conquistar a una Otaku?<em>**

-Natsu que haces- se quejó la Heartfilia cuando llegaron al faro viejo Lucy se sorprendió por el lugar, Natsu la miró serio y entonces entro en el faro empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Natsu basta que te pasa- grito Lucy, cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba Natsu la dirigió a la parte de afuera sin soltar su mano y se quedó callado.

-Natsu que te pasa-

-Bueno ya no queda tiempo- susurro Natsu, Lucy se sorprendió- Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo Gray me ganará-

-De que habl…- pero Lucy no siguió pues Natsu la jaló a él y la sujeto de la cintura y la beso, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos quedándose estática, sentía como los besos de Natsu eran tiernos, sintió descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo y un bonito calor surgió de su pecho cuando este se separó de ella, estaba sonrojado y al parecer ella también.

-Lucy más te vale que pongas atención a lo que te diré…- susurro sensualmente el Dragneel Lucy sentía como las piernas le temblaban cuando susurro.

-A que estás jugando Natsu- agrego desafiante haciendo que Natsu la mirara serio-Porque carajos me has besado…-

-Ah como serás tonta- se burló el Dragneel haciendo que está se sonrojara más.

**_(-3 Días antes del incidente)_**

POV LUCY.

Grandioso vi el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana no había podido dormir en toda la noche después de lo que ese tonto me había dicho, espera me había dicho. "_Qué pasaría si me enamorara de ti"_

-Ah no, no, no oí mal *suspiro* vaya hace calor no- susurre al echarme aire con mi cobija, me pare y me vi al espejo, Dios estaba como tomate, en serio que esto no me puede pasar a mí- AHHHHHH KAMIIIIIII DEBO ESTAR LOCAAAAAAAAA-

De repente tocaron mi puerta.

-Lucy estás bien- era él Natsu el chico con el que mi corazón latía como un loco, me puse nerviosa.

-Sí, so-solo fue una, una pesadilla, si eso- trate de sonar lo más calmada posible, entonces él se fue, me sente en la cama pensando, buscando posibles soluciones a esas palabras.

-Broma, quizás, real no puede ser…- susurre agarrándome la cabeza, ahora sí estaba completamente confundida, me cambie me puse un vestido de tirantes con un sueter delgado, la verdad hacia un calor que kami sabe que te puedes morir de insolación, trague aire antes de salir.

-O-O-Ohayo- susurre al ver a Natsu en la cocina, cierto me tocaba hacer el desayuno pero él lo había hecho todo, me sonríe por Kami casi me da un ataque su sonrisa porque ahorita se me hace tan linda, camine nerviosa sentándome en la mesa, él se acercó con un plato de panqueques con mermelada lo mire.

-Sé que te gusta la mermelada así que les puse- me susurro y me sonrió, por Kami, por Kami ese chico iba a ser que me desmayará de la vergüenza, baje la mirada tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, el regreso a la cocina y trajo su plato sentándose enfrente de mí, estaba tan nerviosa que tome la cuchara con dificultad.

-P-Porque esto bueno que es esto…-

-No lo sabes panqueques son tradición de…- empezó a burlarse de mí yo me enoje y grite.

-No necesito la explicación, lo que quiero saber es porque hiciste el desayuno si me tocaba a mí- dije alzando una ceja, el me miró y dejo de comer.

-Por lo de ayer lo siento…- agrego de repente yo me sorprendí de repente me agarro de la mano, me exalte y por supuesto yo Lucy no pude evitar sonrojarme, cuantas veces eran con esas- Por mi culpa te lastime ayer lo siento por eso…- Me agarro la muñeca, cierto ayer está se había puesto muy roja por su agarre de él y de Gray, yo lo mire estaba con la cabeza agachada en serio se estaba disculpando sinceramente, sonreí y lo agarre de la mano, este alzo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes no estoy enojada… aunque quiero saber…- susurre en mi miró sin soltarme, entonces tome aire y dije-P-Porque gritaste a los cuatro vientos nuestro compromiso…-

Cuando dije esto él soltó mi mano, y me miró al parecer con enojo, yo empecé a tomar de mi jugo rápidamente, este suspiro y empezó a comer completamente ignorándome.

-Oye te pregunte algo contéstame…-

-Ha no puedo creer que tu estupideces sea tan grande…- susurro esta vez sí sentía o quizás si pensaba otra cosa bien este tipo lo había derrumbado, termino de comer y se tomó el jugo, yo igual termine y lleve los platos al fregadero lavándolos.

-Estúpida Lucy tú haciéndote ideas tontas, baka, baka…- susurre mientras enjuagaba los platos.

-Oye te puedo preguntar algo…- me susurro yo voltee y casi me da un ataque, Natsu estaba pegado literal pegado a mí, si me hubiera acercado más sus labios hubieran tocado los míos, hice mi cabeza para atrás sonrojándome.

-Q-Que quieres…

-Mmmm pues quien es tú personaje favorito…- me pregunto yo lo mire porque quería saber eso- Por curiosidad solo tengo curiosidad…- aparto la vista, yo suspire y lo mire confundida.

-Pues es Shaoran…- susurre el me miró confundido entonces se acercó a mí grandioso ya no me podía hacer para atrás quedo muy cercas de mi cara, si esto fuera un concurso para ver quien se pone más rojo sorpresa yo sería la ganadora, de repente me sonrió y se separó de mí, yo suspire.

-Nani- susurre él se volteó.

-Nada bueno me voy Lucy te veo luego…- me dijo saliendo del departamento, me quede con cara de ¿What? cuando corrí al baño y me mire- Dustanooooooooooooooooo- grite al verme totalmente roja, mi corazón no dejaba de sonar como loco, me di pequeños golpees en el pecho ignorando los latidos de este.

-Que pasa, que pasa… yo porque siento esto kami, kami, dustano "_Estas enamorada de él no es así" _no es cierto- grite alejándome del espejo- Su-sukida…. Iadaaaaaaaa- salí corriendo del baño y me encerré en mi habitación, analizando todo, bueno era verdad y mis sentimientos por él eran como decirlo extraños raros _"Te gusta, gusta, gusta…"_

-Quizás pero entonces yo…. Waaaa entonces que es lo que siento- me decía dando sueltas en mi cama- Kami, buda, gran rey, ayuden a está simple mortal a saber sus sentimientos ya de perdis gran rey del infrmaundo…- empecé a dar de vueltas en la cama.

FIN DEL POV.

Natsu estaba en el centro comercial cuando visualizo a su objetivo quien hablaba con un peli azul.

-Levy deja de ver esas cosas o te jalarán las patas en la noche- dijo Jellal viendo a la peli azul abrasando unas películas de terror.

-Eh pero Jellal, es Walking dead… es hermosos son zombis que te destrozan- gritaba esta, cuando de repente sintió como le agarraban los pies-AAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA- grito espantada cuando Jellal se paró y observo aun peli rosa que estaba literal como un zombi.

-Levy ayúdame-

-Tú tarado casi me da un infarto- soltó la peli azul- Espera me estas pidiendo ayuda…-

-Natsu te sientes bien, sabes es Levy a quien le pides ayuda…- dijo Jellal agarrando a Levy exponiéndola-Es esta pequeña peli azul quien está obsesionada con el anime y los mangas…-

-Bueno ya cállate y en que te puedo ayudar Natsu…-

-Enséñame a ver anime…- agregó Natsu sonrojado, Jellal y Levy se quedaron en modo shock cuando gritaron.

-QUEEEEEEE-

-Natsu en serio eres tú…-

-Quizás le han lavado el cerebro, o quizás…- agrego Levy cuando Natsu grito.

-No es por eso es que bueno, sabes es que pues yo creo que siento algo por Lucy ayúdame por favor-

Jellal se quedó viendo a Natsu cuando suspiro y lo miró.

-En serio Natsu te gusta Lucy…-

-Bueno, pues sí pero no sé cómo demonios conocerla lo que me llevo a esto…- susurro el Dragneel cuando Levy le sostuvo las manos.

-Natsu sabes esto vas por bien camino mi agradable mortal…-

-M-Mortal- susurro Natsu confundido.

- Primero deja de ser un vil mujeriego ok es lo principal para que Lucy se enamore de ti…-

-Eso ya lo tenía planeado tonta…- susurro el Dragneel desviando la mirada Levy asintió.

-Segunda, Lucy, es un amante del anime así que empecemos por algunos animes para que sepas como confesarte, y aparte sé que Lucy caerá ante ti…-

-Bueno espero que funcione…-

-Sabes solo hay dos tipos de personas, los que les gusta el anime y a los que no saben que les gusta… Natsu tú entras en la segunda categoría…- diciendo esto Levy saco de su mochila cuatro películas de anime- Bien empecemos con esta Tonari-no kabutsu-kun, con esta si eres como Haru-sama estrás bien y quizás Lucy empiece a sonrojarse, Chuunibyuo, esta serie es hermosa créeme con esta la tienes casi al punto del colapso, y pues quieres saber quién es tú rival en el amor, Tsubasa Chronicle y Elfen Liend al último créeme te encantará está…- dijo está con un aura negra.

-O-Oye…- susurro Jellal nervioso.

-O ya veo así que aquí sale ese tal Shaoran…- agrego Natsu sosteniendo los animes, Levy asintió.

-Te recomiendo que empieces así que diviértete, después de eso te prestare shounen, a los chicos les encanta eso pero ver esas son consejos para conquistar a una chica y Lucy es una de ellas…- sonrió Levy Natsu escondió las películas en una bolsa negra.

-bien Levy te hare caso…- diciendo esto salió del centro comercial, Jellal observaba a la peli azul cuando le dijo.

-No era mejor decirle que se confesará y que ya no siguiera de mujeriego- Levy lo miró susurro.

-Natsu debe de aprender la lección a parte Lucy quizás no se demore mucho en decidir por esos dos, espero que elija bien- menciono Levy mirando a Jellal está asintió.

-Aunque sabes ya se ha quien ama Lucy así que lo siento por el perdedor-

-En serio dime yo no puedo deducirlo…-

-Je, es normal llevo toda la vida conociéndola, verás que ella está pero bien clavadita ya solo que no lo quiere ver…- agrego el peli azul tomando de su malteada.

POV NATSU.

Llegue al departamento ignorando lo que Lucy me decía y me metí a mi cuarto, saque la comida en bolsas y puse el primer disco, bueno no se veía mal la portada, si con esto lograba enamorar a Luce entonces juró que le haré un alatar a Buda como dice Luce.

-Tsubasa Chronicle- Leí la portada, alce los hombros y la puse, eran las 11 de la mañana…-

**_(7 horas después)_**

-Que carajos es esto…- grite cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía esta maldita serie me gusto, ignorando el des paramiento de miel y de amor, la trama era bueno increíble- Ahora sé porque Luce estaba emocionada con esto, pero porque decía un clon…- susurre poniendo el otro episodios.

POV LUCY.

Natsu llevaba ya 9 horas ahí metido no salió a comer y ni a cenar, está bien que actué raro pero a ese extremo no quiero que le dé algo por no comer, espera me preocupo por él.

-Vamos Lucy claro que si vives con él, es como, como…-

-Tú novio…-

-Si es…- me sonroje al oír esa palabra me voltee y vi a Levy quien se reía yo suspire y la mire sonrojada- No es mi novio…-

-Pero es tú prometido es como tú novio Lu-chan…- se burló esta, sentí como la cara me ardía, entonces me dirigí a la cocina

- N-Natsu tiene razón como se meten así como así…-

-Eh nerviosa…-

-No es eso, solo que no ha comido así que…-

-Dale tiempo quizás no salga hasta el siguiente día…- me dijo mi amiga yo la mire confundida ella me miró y alzo una bolsa con chatarra-Vamos a ver anime Lu-chan- solté un suspiro y sonreí.

-Porque esto ya me lo esperaba- susurre cuando saque, shingeky no kyojin el anime que no habíamos acabado de ver entonces nos acomodamos en el sillón, y nos quedamos viendo anime, aunque seguía preocupada por Natsu.

Desperté estaba en el piso, lo bueno es que este era de madera me pare y vi a Levy quien estaba del otro lado del sillón, me sobe la cabeza recordando que mi anime no tenía final así que solté unas lágrimas, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana, moví a Levy para que comiera con nosotros, me llevo 15 minutos hacer huevos revueltos con jamón, un juego de naranja y una manzana, las dos nos sentamos en la mesa cuando por fin a pareció Natsu, lo vi y casi me da un infarto, tenía unas ojeras que buda sabré porque estaba así, entonces vio a Levy.

-TÚ VEN CONMIGO- grito de repente cuando jaló a mi amiga a su cuarto y la cerró, me quede estatica Natsu se había llevado a Levy a su habitación, cerrado con llave, sentí un enojo…-

-No, no, no Lucy cálmate no es eso es Levy y Natsu…- susurre pero entonces eso me dio mas coraje cuando de repente me iluminaron la mente- Iada, Iada esto no son ce-ce-celos…- me agitaba el pelo al ver que Levy no salía de su cuarto, entonces me acerque con un vaso de vidrio y la puse en la puerta de madera para escuchar…-

-Porque me hiciste eso…- era la voz de Natsu...- Debías aprender a parte es lo que más amas no aguántate…- era la voz de Levy…-

-Pero no debías ser tan cruel, por tú culpa tendré problemas mentales…- respondió Natsu, cuando Levy se rió.

-Bueno sigue con el otro debes acabar tú misión…-

-Sabes que si esto sale bien, te besare…- dijo Natsu me quede con la boca abierta, Natsu estaba ligando con Levy, apreté el vaso entonces se abrió la puerta, Levy me miró y sonrió picara, yo sentí como mi vida se había arruinado, Natsu me vio y se acercó.

-Que haces Luce…-

-Yo nada, es que pervertido que le ibas hacer a Levy-chan- grite sacando mi enojo, bueno eso que la iba a besar no me gusto y no es porque este celosa.

-Nada Lu-chan no malinterpretes…- dijo Levy sonriendo saliendo de su cuarto yo me quede estática, Natsu pasó a lado mío y me miró y sonrió y me toco la mejilla, y se acercó a mi cara, me sonroje por Kami, buda, gran rey que estaba haciendo.

-Ahora te entiendo es horrible no…- me susurro cuando se separó de mí y se fue al comedor, yo me quede con la boca abierta mi corazón latía de nuevo como loco, kami-sama esto es tan raro.

-Q-Que le pasa- susurre cuando lo vi en la mesa platicando con Levy, ok algo anda muy mal aquí y no es por nada pero porque me sigo sonrojando por sus actos, es decir- NOOOOOOOO- grite ganándome la mirada de esos dos.

**_(-1 día ½ para el incidente)_**

Después de eso salí con Levy a comprar a nuestra alabada plaza, me derrumbe en una de las mesas, pedimos Takoyaki y ramen con unas bolas de onigiris, sabroso por supuesto.

-ITADAKIMASU- dije al empezar a comer, la verdad quería olvidar un poco lo que Natsu había, primera dicho, segunda hecho, tercera bueno que me dejará de latir el corazón por él…- Delicioso…-

-Lu-chan está nerviosa eh…- agrego Levy yo solo la ignore cuando esta me sonrió- O acaso estás enamorada de Natsu…- Casi me atraganto empecé a toser cuando sentí que mi cara ardía.

-Que dices Levy-chan eso no es…-

-Eh pero te has sonrojado eso significa que te gusta un poco…- me empezó a decir, yo mejor seguí comiendo cuando esta empezó a comer y me dijo- Al parecer Jellal ya sabe a quién quieres así que Lucy por qué no lo dices ya…-

-Eso es…- era cierto Gray esperaba su respuesta, me encogí de hombros, desde esa noche solo eh estado pensando en lo que Natsu me había dicho y me olvide de él.

-Acuérdate Lu-chan donde hay dos corazones enamorados, hay un tercero lastimado…-

-Vaya que ánimos me das…- renegué al verla, espera que había dicho "Dos corazones enamorados hay un tercero lastimado" suspire pero espera eso significa que yo…

**_(32 horas antes del incidente)_**

Salíamos de la plaza yo había comprado en último disco que había salido de mi anime favorito cuando pasamos por el parque vi a Natsu con una chica y esta lo abrazaba.

-Natsu…- susurre al verlo, agache la cabeza era verdad él siempre iba a ser un mujeriego.

-Lucy mira…- susurro Levy cuando señalo a Natsu yo lo mire y observe como alejaba a la chica que lo estaba abrazando y casi lo besaba, Natsu le dijo algo entonces la chica empezó a llorar, Natsu dijo algo de nuevo y se fue, llevaba una bolsa de plástico con ingredientes, pero eso no importaba Natsu había rechazado a una chica.

-N-No lo puedo creer, Levy creo que Natsu está poseído-

-O solo se ha enamorado de alguien y quiere hacer las cosas bien- susurro está, espera por Buda Natsu enamorado no puede ser eso es como decir que One piece acabará algún día, volví la cabeza donde la chica seguía llorando.

-O solo se enteró que tiene cáncer terminal, y quiere hacer las cosas bien para que el gran rey no se enoje…- dije tratando de despejar lo que había sucedido, Natsu enamorado eso es…

-Lucy que lenta eres, y a parte no creo que sea eso, y no hables como Nana das miedo si dices eso- hablo Levy cuando yo solo le sonreí.

Regrese al apartamento, cuando olí rico, me dirigí a la cocina y estaba Natsu cocinando, o es cierto a él le toca hoy.

-Tadaima…- susurre este se volteó y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Okairinasai- me quede congelada él había respondido en japonés, espera que, me quede helada creo que hasta me puse blanca del susto, creo que deje de suspira, que le pasa a Natsu es como si estuviera no como si algún extraterrestre lo hubiera cambiado, el dejo la cuchara y se acercó a mí.

-Luce estás bien, te has puesto blanca…- me dijo yo reaccione y desvíe la mirada con una sonrisa, creo que al parecer esto era extraño.

-No nada que prepararas- pregunte el me miró y sonrió, con ese acto mi color volvió a la normalidad o más que lo normal.

-Tallarines, Levy me dijo que te gustan…- respondió alzando la cabeza, espera hizo tallarines porque sabe que me gustan, sentí como me sonrojaba, dios cuantas veces estaré así el me miró y sonrió-O has comido ya-

-Bueno eso…- me miró fijamente.

-Que, que pasa…- pregunte nerviosa, él se acercó a mí y mi agarro el mentón, Kami, buda o alguien ayúdenme- Nani…-

-Pues me preguntaba…- acerco su nariz a mi boca eh espera que, después alzo la mirada y mi sonrió, ok si se acercaba más nuestros labios se juntarían, sus suaves labios, ¡Baka Lucy que piensas! Me di un golpe mental, Natsu se retiró y me susurro.

-Comiste ramen no es así…- su voz sonó tan dulce tan sensual espera que pensaba, me aleje un poco de él.

-Puede ser que sí…-

-Oye porque no preparas onigiris…- me pregunto espera lo dijo en japonés, que pasa aquí.

-Eh porque, es decir quieres…- este asintió, yo suspire tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo asentí y me dirigí a la cocina, cuando el comento.

-Tú comida me encanta quiero comerla siempre…- cuando escuche eso tire la cuchara él se acercó y la alzo- Ten cuidado, quieres que te ayude…-

-Sí, lava el arroz ahorita salgo vale…- corrí a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta, me desplome en la puerta y mire a la ventana, me agarre mi pecho este latía como loco, me toque la cara como lo suponía está caliente sonrojada de nuevo, cuantas veces van ya desde el baile, me agarre con las rodillas porque me podía nerviosa porque mi corazón latía así por él no lo entiendo pero sé que esto ya no es normal, yo una Otaku que explicación le podía dar…

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy y Natsu comieron callados, cuando terminaron Natsu lavo los platos, Lucy seguía nerviosa llevaba ya demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas a lo mismo, cuando está se sentó en el sillón eran las nueve de la noche entonces puso una película de terror japonesa por supuesto.

-Je, genial Actividad paranormal…- sonrió cuando de repente sintió como Natsu se sentaba a lado de ella, Lucy se exalto- Que, que pasa…-

-Ah no tengo nada que hacer así que veré esto un rato…- susurro recargándose en el sillón, Lucy se hizo bolita y vio la tela, tenerlo tan cercas era muy incómodo, y se sonrojo.

La película siguió, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cuando en la película estaba a punto de terminar Natsu suspiro.

-Sabes Lucy yo…- pero sintió como la cabeza de esta se reposaba e su hombro, sintió un brinco en el corazón y se sonrojo, volteó y vio que la rubia se había quedado dormida, este la vio la luz de la tele era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

POV NATSU.

Lucy era tan bonita, aparte unos mechones rubios de su cara, y la contemple como podía quedarse dormida tan rápido y más cuando le encantaba esa película, recordé lo de esta tarde todo lo que hice según en el anime de Tonari quien sabe que la verdad no me aprendo bien los nombres, ese chico Haru hacía cosas como esas aunque la verdad no estaba preparado para lamerle la mano, y Chunibyou pues eso que había hecho el chavo lo estaba considerando.

Sonreí al decir mi propia estupidez aunque, recordé como Levy me pudo hacer eso Shaoran era un clon, dios ya sonaba como Lucy, pero eso es traumático, suspire cuando Lucy se movió y se acorruco más en mi hombro, yo me exalte entonces repase lo que debía hacer, mañana la invitaría a salir, bueno ya se me ocurriría la escusa así que por hoy está bien, coloque mi cabeza arriba de la suya y cerré los ojos.

-Lucy espero que podamos hacer esto más veces…- entonces caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN DEL POV

(**_8 Horas antes del incidente)_**

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos al igual que Natsu era de día el sol iluminaba ya, cuando estos abrieron enormes los ojos, estaban acomodados en el sillón Natsu estaba abrazando a Lucy, mientras está tenía los brazos en el pecho de este, de inmediato los dos se pusieron rojos y se separaron, los dos estaban de espaldas.

-Y-Ya es de día eh…-habla Natsu sonrojado con una gotita de sudor, Lucy se abrazó a sí misma.

-Si así es *bosteza* bien me iré a cambiar para desayunar…- diciendo está la Heartfilia salió hecha un rayo, Natsu se agarró el pecho tratando de que su corazón dejará de latir tan rápido, Lucy salió diez minutos después traía una falda hasta las rodillas de color azul, y una playera de color blanca con un sueter delgadito azul, Natsu ya tenía el desayuno listo, Lucy se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Itadakimasu-

-Itadakimasu- dijo Natsu Lucy lo miró sorprendida, entonces empezó a comer.

-Oye Lucy..- hablo este la rubia se exalto y asintió- Que te parece si sa…-

-Oigan chicos vamos al cine…- grito Erza cuando Natsu se calló de la silla- Estas bien-

-PORQUE ENTRAN A MI CASA SIN TOCAR- grito furioso el Dragneel.

-Vamos flamitas no te esponjes…- agrego Gray abrazando a Lucy, esta se sonrojo.

-G-Gray…- susurro cuando Natsu se paró.

-OYE SUELTALA-

-Eh vamos no seas celoso…- dijo Gray, Natsu se enojo más, entonces entró Jellal.

-Les dije que tocáramos- Jellal vio el triangulo amoroso y sonrió- Vamos todos al cine-

-ESTAS LOCO- Gritaron Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo, Erza los miró enojada entonces esto se relajaron.

-Me gane entradas gratis nos alcanza a todos vamos…- Gray y Natsu se miraron y juntaron sus frentes los dos expulsaban un aura negra, Jellal y erza suspiraron, Lucy los miró y sonrió entonces les agarro el brazo.

-Vamos todos juntos vale…-

-Claro Lucy-nya vamos todos como amigos- dijo el Fullbuster cuando Natsu lo miró más enojado.

-Si que tiene de malo una excursión no…- Lucy sonrió con una gotita de sudor, Jellal estaba nervioso.

-No se por qué esto saldrá mal…-

POV JELLAL.

Como lo deduje esto iba del asco, Natsu y Gary cada que podían se insultaban, Lucy trataba de calmarlos, erza los golpeaba yo solo no podía creerlo aunque la verdad esos dos sentían rivalidad y como no, la chica que les gusta no se decide aún.

En el cine me senté junto con Erza pero ninguno de los dos podemos disfrutar la película ya que Natsu y gray jalaba a Lucy, pobre de ella ya que era una película de terror ella las ama.

Cuando acabo la película, nos paseamos por el centro comercial, Gray jalaba Lucy para hacerla reír, Natsu se moría de celos, Natsu jalaba a Lucy agarrándola de la mano, acto seguido Gray la agarraba, no puedo creer que tan imbéciles son, cuando paramos en una heladería Erza gentilmente se llevó a Gray y Natsu para que le ayudarán con quien sabe que me quede a solas con Lucy.

-Waa que cansada estoy- suspiro yo la mire y comí de mí helado.

-Porque no solo les das la respuesta Lucy…- dije lo que causo la impresión de esta, la mire serio.

-Deja de jugar esos dos están desesperados porque no te decides…-

-Natsu no creo…-

-Lucy que esta ciega, ese imbécil esta coladito por ti…- cuando dije esto ella se sonrojo.

-Creo que mejor yo se tú sentimientos que tú, dales ya una respuesta después de todo tú estás…-

-Regresamos- interrumpió mi novia con unas bolsas de compras-Vaya que bien que ya pidieron…- agregó sentándose a mi lado, vi a esos dos que estaban exhaustos, Lucy los vio y se rió-Solo dile…- susurre esta agacho la cabeza y asintió.

FIN DEL POV.

Jellal ayudado por Natsu subieron las bolsas al carro de este, Erza agradeció entonces se subió al carro, cuando Natsu iba a salir corriendo porque cierto peli negro estaba con Lucy Jellal lo detuvo.

-Natsu mejor dile lo que sientes…

-EH-

-Si no lo haces créeme te arrepentirás…- susurro este subiéndose al carro y arranco, Natsu lo vio alejarse cuando suspiro y sonrió y empezó a caminar.

-Y así es como acaba el anime…- dijo alegremenet Lucy Gray suspiro.

-Cuantas veces me lo has contados-

-Jejeje es que amo ese final, sabes Gray es muy genial que hayas vuelto así puedo hablar con alguien más de anime- dijo está Gray la miró y sonrió.

-Solo es eso- Lucy se exalto entonces Gray se puso enfrente de ella- Dime no sientes algo más por mí…-

Lucy desvió la cabeza- Es mejor irnos Natsu debe estar…-

-Responde Lucy, quiero ya la respuesta- grito Gary Lucy se exalto-Solo dilo o quieres que yo te lo diga…-

-Gray, yo te quiero…-

-Pero no como yo, ya que yo te amo…- susurro este Lucy agacho la cabeza y se agarró el pecho, entonces lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas Gray agacho la cabeza y sonrió- Ya veo…-

-Lo siento Gray, yo en verdad, no se lo siento…- Gray abrazo a la chica.

-Vamos ya lo sabía, después de todo fueron tantos años de distancia, aunque espero que ese imbécil te corresponda…- Gray alzo la mejilla de está y limpio sus lágrimas-Así que…-

-Déjala- se oyó la voz de alguien, cuando Lucy fue zafada del agarre del peli negro, Natsu la tomó y la puso detrás de él, Lucy se sorprendió- No la toques oíste…-

Diciendo esto se llevó a Lucy de ahí, Gray veía como la chica que le gustaba se alejaba sonrió.

-Vaya creo que esta vez perdí eh- susurro cuando se fue de ahí.

-Natsu, que pasa, oye- decía Lucy confundida, Natsu la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, cuando llegaron a la playa el sol se estaba ya poniendo, Lucy miró ese atardecer cuando reacciono.

**_(0 horas para el incidente)_**

-Natsu que haces- se quejó la Heartfilia cuando llegaron al faro viejo Lucy se sorprendió por el lugar, Natsu la miró serio y entonces entro en el faro empezando a subir las escaleras.

-Natsu basta que te pasa- grito Lucy, cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba Natsu la dirigió a la parte de afuera sin soltar su mano y se quedó callado.

-Natsu que te pasa-

-Bueno ya no queda tiempo- susurro Natsu, Lucy se sorprendió- Si sigo perdiendo el tiempo Gray me ganará-

-De que habl…- pero Lucy no siguió pues Natsu la jaló a él y la sujeto de la cintura y la beso, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos quedándose estática, sentía como los besos de Natsu eran tiernos, sintió descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo y un bonito calor surgió de su pecho cuando este se separó de ella, estaba sonrojado y al parecer ella también.

-Lucy más te vale que pongas atención a lo que te diré…- susurro sensualmente el Dragneel Lucy sentía como las piernas le temblaban cuando susurro.

-A que estás jugando Natsu- agrego desafiante haciendo que Natsu la mirara serio-Porque carajos me has besado…-

-Ah como serás tonta- se burló el Dragneel haciendo que está se sonrojara más-Te beso que significa eso-

-Que eres un pervertido- susurro Lucy aún sonrojada con el corazón a punto de salirse, Natsu sonrió y se acercó más a ella Lucy solo se quedó congelada.

-Bueno esto lo saque de ese raro anime pero bueno…- Lucy se exalto Natsu había visto anime, Natsu hizo una pose medio extraña, puso su mano en la cara y la otra la extendió hacia ella.

-Tú Lucy Heartfilia, amante del anime y de los mangas, Yo Natsu Dragneel el chico popular de la escuela te suplico que hagamos un contrato de amantes entre los dos…- termino de decir este, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos no podía creerlo Natsu había dicho esas palabras, su corazón latía tan rápido sentpia felicidad.

-Oye ya contéstame esta pose es muy vergonzosa- susurro sonrojado el Dragneel, cuando Lucy empezó a llorar- Oye espera no te ha…-

-Baka, es en serio eso…-

Natsu se enojó- por supuesto oye crees que haría el ridículo solo por…-

-Natsu, gracias…- susurro está limpiándose las lágrimas, Natsu se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza.

-Bien entonces que dices…-

Lucy lo vio y sonrió.

-Si quiero, forjar un contrato de amantes contigo Natsu, sabes yo te quiero, me enamore de ti tonto…-dijo Lucy sonrojada y con el corazón latiéndole como loco, Natsu sonrió y se acercó a ella y le toco su mejilla.

-Lucy yo también te amo- Lucy lo miró sonrojada, Natsu la agarro con las dos manos de la cara y se acercó a ella-Sabes Otaku rara, tú me robaste el corazón cuando nos conocimos, y ahora…- susurro acercándose a la cara de esta- No dejare que nadie te tenga, ya que no puedes violar este contrato…-

-Bien lo entiendo…- dijo Lucy cuando Natsu puso sus labios en ella, Lucy cerro los ojos y dejo que Natsu la guiara, sintió lindo su pecho latía fuertemente, ella también se había enamorado de Natsu Dragneel ese chico, mujeriego, egocéntrico, orgulloso tonto, el beso de Natsu era lindo y lento cuando se separó de ella y la abrazo, Lucy paso sus manos por la espalda de este.

-Y ahora que pasa…- susurro Lucy, Natsu rió y susurro abrazándola más duro.

-Ahora empezará nuestro contrato Lucy- dijo este a lo que Lucy se sonrojo más.

-Suki daisuki- susurro Lucy sonrojada, Natsu se separó de ella y vio su cara sonrojada.

-Yo te amo igual…- y diciendo esto la volvió a besar.

.

.

Fin... (Jjejejeje no se crean esto todavía no acaba :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Que dijeron ya se acabo noooooo espero a verlos espantado xD<strong>

*Que mala eres*

Yujiii no hables eres un Hamster ya te dije, bueno amados mortales espero que les haya encantado el capítulo jejej yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo :3

Espero sus hermosososos comentarios ya saben si se juntan subire *Suenan Tambores* El Martes así que COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR ESTOS ME ANIMAN quizás si me animan subo el domingo xD...

Bueno que pasará con la relación de estos dos pues descubranlo...

**Siguiente capítulo**

_**Siendo Novios...**_

**Dos chicos enamorados viviendo en una casa solos, eso no da mucha confianza pero quizás si la haya, ya que la chica utiliza una katana xD**


	10. Chapter 10 Siendo Novios

**Hola amados mortales lectores bueno ya que acabe un fic *aplausos* terminare ahora este, le pondré más empeño para que lo termine lo antes posible Aye...**

**Así que disfruten del capítulo a leer **

***Ahora bajen sus armas, machetes, antorchas, cualquier arma o cosa con fuego * y perdón por tardarme mucho :3**

**Bueno empecemos a leer :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siendo Novios.<em>**

-NATSU- se apresuró Lucy a donde se había desplomado él Dragneel, todos se pararon- Natsu oye…- se desesperó al ver la respiración de este agitada, entonces unió su frente con la de él- Estas ardiendo en fiebre-

-L-Luce estoy Bien debemos… tengo un partido en la tarde…- susurro este alejando a Lucy.

-Natsu olvida eso debes ir a reposar- replico Jellal al verlo.

-Natsu vete a tú casa y…- pero Lyon fue interrumpido por el grito del Dragneel.

-DEJEN DE MOLER YO ESTOY BIEN- Todos se quedaron callados, Lucy miró a Natsu entonces se enojó y le pego en la cabeza- L-Luce…-

-Baka imbécil, me vale tú partido, Gray Jellal ya saben que hacer…-

-Entendido señora- respondieron los dos al unísono, Natsu intento pararse pero se desplomo en su butaca cuando los dos chicos lo sujetaron.

**_(72 Horas antes del accidente)_**

Lucy iba caminando a lado de Natsu sin decir palabra, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

"Hagamos un contrato de amantes" se sonrojo al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde, Natsu la miró y sonrió.

-Porque estás nerviosa…-

-No es eso, es solo que no…no… bueno- tartamudeo está, Natsu se detuvo e hizo que esta igual se detuviera, agarro su mano derecha Lucy se sonrojo, entonces Natsu beso sus dedos.

-Tú ahora eres la única chica en la que me fijare Lucy te lo prometo, y yo quiero ser el único chico para ti- susurro este Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

-Está bien, ya te entendí pero bueno, no soy una chica que digamos linda y bueno, nenita bueno tú me entiendes no… quizás y te aburras de mí- susurro esta Natsu la jalo del brazo Lucy se pegó con él cuando alzo la cara Natsu le planto un beso Lucy suspiro le gustaba los labios de Natsu.

-Oye estuve enamorado de ti durante dos años crees que me aburriré…-

-….-

-Sabía que no dirías nada Luce, no me importa tú sigues siendo Luce, y eso me basta… mientras estés conmigo no me importa si eres rara…-

-Crees que soy rara-

-Quizás, un poco…- sonrió este, Lucy inflo sus mejillas, Natsu la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar, Lucy sonrió y apretó su mano con la de él.

-Quiero siempre esto Natsu, nunca quiero soltar esa mano…-

-Eso es tú idea o lo sacaste de un anime-

-Mo Urusai baka- dijo está enojada, Natsu sonrió sin soltar la mano de esta, cuando llegaron al departamento entraron entonces se prendieron las luces, serpentina les calló en la cabeza.

-SORPRESA- gritaron tres chicos cuando estos entraron agarrados de la mano- POR SU NOVIAZGO-

Lucy y Natsu se miraron y se soltaron de la mano avergonzados, Levy se acercó a su amiga.

-Ara, Ara Lu-chan felicidades mira que con Natsu- Lucy se puso como tomate al comentario de esta, Erza se puso enfrente de los dos ye empezó a decir sonrojada.

-Fe-Felicidades es-espero y sean felices y tengan mu-muchos hijos-

-Erza no exageres ellos aún no se casan- dijo Jellal al mirar a Lucy, esta lo vio y sonrió- Bueno Natsu si la haces llorar te partiré la cara entendiste…-

-Bueno Jellal no seas sobreprotector- agrego Natsu sonrojado, pero este se puso serió cuando vio aún peli negro que salía de la cocina y sonreía, Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy quien veía al chico y como todo hombre no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

-Gray…- susurro Lucy viéndolo, Gray se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

-Felicidades Lucy, espero y seas feliz- Gray la miró, Lucy se agacho quería que él no estuviera ahí pero si hacia eso estaría rompiendo la promesa de ellos dos, entonces alzo la cara y sonrió, y tomó las manos de Gray.

-Gracias Gray, espero y tú también lo seas…-

-Lucy- susurro Gray al mirarla, "Tota, eres una tonta pero aun así quiero seguir viéndote" pensó el Fullbuster, cuando el peli rosa abrazo a Lucy deshaciendo el agarre de estos dos, con una venita saltada miró a Gray.

-No se permite contacto físico Fullbuster…-

-Vamos Dragneel somos solo amigos entiendes… que tiene de malo agarrarnos las manos eh- choco su frente con la de Natsu los dos estaban enojados, Lucy suspiro y se soltó del agarre de Natsu.

-Bien supongo que hicieron comida así que comamos…- grito la Heartfilia Levy y Erza trajeron la comida de la cocina, Lucy volteó a ver a Gray y Natsu quienes se seguían peleando se acercó a ellos y los jaló de la oreja- Y ustedes quietos por un momento oyeron…- agregó con la mirada oscurecida los dos chicos asintieron.

POV LUCY.

Como siempre ellos no respetan nuestra casa, pero que bueno así ya no me sentía nerviosa, es decir Natsu y yo éramos oficialmente novios, cuando él me dijo eso sentí como mi corazón se saldría y el pensar que ese chico le pudiese gustar me hacia feliz, ya que él igual me gustaba.

-Jellal no hagas trampa…- grito Natsu al ver a Jellal ganando en el juego.

-Vamos Natsu eso es válido- agrego mi amigo al ver al peli rosa quien estaba furioso, yo sonreí y salí al balcón, ese día había sido de locos bueno no tanto, sonreí para mí misma pero la pregunta que me surgió de repente era ¿Qué se hace cuando eres novia de un chico? Bueno eh visto muchos animes de romance pero esto no es un anime así que pues, que tal si Natsu y yo…

-No- sacudí mi cabeza es decir vamos es Natsu, entonces sentí un escalofrío- Si es porque es Natsu…-

-Qué pasa con Natsu eh Lucy…- me susurraron en el oído me voltee exaltada encontrándome con la sonrisa del chico peli negro-Bueno espero que no te traicione…-

-Gray que ánimos me das, pero está bien como digas- agregue un poco nerviosa, cuando voltee vi a Gray mirándome fijamente- Q-Que pasa…-

-Lucy, solo te diré esto una última vez, no quiero que me veas con lastima- gruño, yo lo mire confundida.

-Yo no…-

-Lucy en este momento deberías estar hablando cada tontería, pero solo me miras triste, te lo dije no que si elegías a Dragneel no cambiaría contigo, y quiero que tú también lo cumplas, Lucy eres mi amiga y siempre querré tú felicidad, así que por favor…-

Era cierto me sentía mal porque Gray me quería pero sabía en el fondo que no como una amiga, yo solo no pude corresponderle pues Natsu simplemente me cautivo y entonces, pero si podíamos olvidar eso entonces yo…

-Gray baka, que dices- lo mire con una sonrisa- Somos amigos de infancia así que…- lo agarre de las manos- Sigamos con nuestras travesuras ok… Bien me siento animada, Ikimasho….-

Gray se rió y me miró- Esa es la Lucy que conozco- zafo una mano de mi agarre y la puso en mi cabeza- Gracias Lucy…-

-MALDITO SUELTALA- de repente Natsu le pego en la cabeza haciendo que Gray me soltará- te lo dije no se permite contacto físico, Luce es mía…- lo que dijo hizo que me sonrojara, gray lo miró molesto entonces le devolvió el golpe- MALDITO-

-OYE SOMOS AMIGOS DE INFANCIA, CREO QUE ES NORMAL EL CONTACTO DE NOSOTROS- grito Gray entonces Natsu le respondió.

-Pero ahora ella es mi novia así que te prohíbo agarrarla-

-Ja, eso no lo decides tú a aparte no veo tú nombre en ella así que no puedes prohibirme no acercarme a ella-

-Que…-

-Quieres pelea…-

Y así los dos como niños chiquitos empezaron a pelear, yo solo suspire cuando Erza llego y los golpeó más duro obligándolos a separarse después de eso todos estuvimos jugando y platicando aunque esos dos no se dejaban de ver feo.

-Ah, no lo puedo soportar…-

-Te deseo suerte Lucy, creo que esos dos jamás se llevarán bien- me susurro Jellal, yo lo mire y lo abrace.

-Waaa no sé qué hacer, esto no será fácil…-

-Oigan alguien quiere agua…- dijo Levy saliendo de la cocina con una jarra de agua, todos nos quedaos observándola ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que porque tan de repente…- menciono Natsu atónito.

-Bueno que tiene de malo…- cuando menciono eso empezó a servir los vasos entregando uno por uno a todos, cuando esta agarro el suyo- Salud mina Jejeje.

Todos nos quedamos viendo atónitos a la chica pero lo tomamos, Caray sabía delicioso y sin darme cuenta todos empezamos a tomar hasta que de repente perdí el conocimiento, cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Natsu discutiendo con Jellal Erza estaba con Gray consolándolo y Levy estaba burlándose de mí.

-Levy esto es Licor…- entonces caí desmayada.

FIN DEL POV,

POV NATSU.

Me desperté estaba tirado en el piso, me agarre la cabeza esa maldita de Levy había puesto alcohol en esa agua y nadie se dio cuenta hasta que estábamos bien borrachos, me incorpore mire el reloj las seis de la mañana todavía estaba oscuro grandioso debíamos ir a la escuela hoy observe que Erza estaba en el sillón dormida, Levy estaba en dos sillas sonriendo, entonces agudice mis sentidos busque por toda la habitación y no vi a Lucy ni a esos dos, entonces corrí hasta su cuarto cuando abrí la puerta quería pulverizarlos, Jellal estaba tirado en el piso, entonces ese maldito de Fullbuster…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- grite tirando a Gray en el piso, ese tarado estaba abrazando a Lucy en su cama, ok esto ya era suficiente, Lucy empezó a despertar.

-Que pasa Natsu…-me susurro tañándose los ojos "Que linda" pensé espera eso no es lo importante.

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESE ESHIBICIONISTA ESTABA ABRAZANDOTE…-

-Oye Natsu eso duele- se quejó Jellal quitándose de encima a Gray que aún no despertaba- Caray Gray no es bueno bebiendo-

-Me vale largo de aquí ahora- grite Jellal suspiro entonces se llevó a Gray y dejo la habitación, cerré la puerta entonces me quede a solas con Luce que la parecer estaba tirando de identificar la realidad de la ficción.

-Porque estas molesto amor…- me dijo yo me sonroje, entonces ella abrió grandes los ojos y se sonrojo al parecer lo había dicho aún dormida- E-Espera yo no bueno que haces aquí pervertido-

-Más pervertido Gray, porque lo dejas que se duerma contigo, tú eres mi novia no de él, no dejare que te toque- grite ella me miró y sonrió.

-Y-a-k-i-m-o-c-h-i Natsu- susurro en japonés.

-Si estoy celoso algún problema…- grite por alguna extraña razón le entendí, ella se rió y se paró de la cama y se acercó a mí y me jaló del cuello uniendo nuestras frentes, mi corazón se aceleró.

-Kawaii eres Natsu nunca antes pensé que serías celoso…- me dijo entonces yo me acerque y la bese ella se exalto pero me correspondió, Luce solo quiero que seas mía solo mía, entonces me separe de ella, Luce me soltó avergonzada.

-Nunca antes había sentido celos por nadie Luce…- empecé a hablar ella me miró- Por eso no sé cómo controlarlos, pero no quiero que nadie te toque, incluso te vean, podría decirte que hasta siento celos de Jellal aunque siempre lo has abrazado, Luce solo quiero tenerte para mí, por eso… te prohíbo que te acerques a ellos…-

-Entonces acabemos aquí- me dijo de repente entonces la mire enojado- Natsu, el que abrace a Jellal o a Gray no significa que me gusten, bueno si pero como hermanos, entiendes, Natsu tú eres el único que amo, pero no me digas que me aleje de ellos dos por favor, tú eres el único escúchalo baka, el único que tiene mi corazón, te amos, tanto así que…- me toco la mejilla- No seas tan celoso ne…-

Me sonrió, por dios esa sonrisa me fascina verla sonreír, no pude y accedí quizás y estaba siendo egoísta pero que podía hacer, la abrace y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello ella me abrazo por la cintura.

-Yo igual te amo…- susurre cuando oí una risita de ella.

FIN DEL POV.

Después de la escena de celos de Natsu todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas para arreglarse, Gray sin embargo no despertó por más que lo intentaron sí que no sabía beber, entonces Natsu y Lucy salieron disparados de su casa.

-Waa llegaremos tarde- grito Lucy echándose a correr cuando fue sujetada por Natsu- Oye llegaré tarde-

-Adónde vas-

-´Pues a tomar un taxi, ves…-

-Ja tonta, porque iras a un taxi si yo tengo carro…- susurro Natsu, Lucy se quedó estático y se sonrojo- Vamos amor- Natsu la jaló y la subió al coche, los dos no dijeron nada cuando llegaron a la escuela, Natsu bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Lucy está salió y se ganó las miradas de todos los alumnos cuando ella y Natsu pasaban por la puerta principal.

Las chicas se quedaban viendo a Natsu lo que provoco los celos de esta, Natsu notó esto y se detuvo en medio del patio.

-Luce quieres hacer algo…-susurro este, Lucy volteó y ladeo su cabeza- Ves a esas chicas…-

-Si te miran parece que te van a devorar- agrego este molesta, Natsu se rió, Lucy inflo sus mejillas.

-Entonces demuéstrales que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía…-

Lucy se sonrojo- Eh como hago eso…-

-Pues dame un beso enfrente de todos…- agrego Natsu Lucy se le quedo viendo entonces suspiro.

-Solo eso no…-

-Eh pensé que estarías más nerviosa- comento confundido Natsu, Lucy lo miró y sonrió se acercó lentamente al peli rosa entonces se quedó frente a este, Natsu se sonrojo.

-Bien solo un beso no es así- entonces Lucy se paró de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Natsu se quedó en shock- Bien con eso basta-

-QUE ES ESO- grito Natsu Lucy ladeo su cabeza.

-Eh dijiste que un beso, nunca especificaste en donde- murmuro Lucy, Natsu se froto la cara "Esta chica en serió" pensó entonces la sujeto de la cintura, Lucy se sonrojo.

-Bueno creo que yo deberé aclararles no crees- y diciendo esto Natsu la tomó en un apasionado beso, Lucy paso sus brazos por el cuello de este, aún no podía seguir su ritmo pero lo intentaba, cuando se separaron Lucy lo miró sonrojada- Eso debiste hacer cariño…-

-B-baka porqie enfrente de todos- agrego Lucy avergonzada observando como todos los veían, Natsu sonrió y entonces volteó a ver a la multitud y grito- ESCUCHEN ELLA ES LUCY HEARTFILIA, Y ES MO NOVIA Y PROMETIDA ASI QUE NADIE SE LE PUEDE ACERCAR ENTENDIERON…-

Todos los espectadores se quedaron en modo shock, cuando Natsu jaló a una pálida Lucy entre la multitud.

"Maldita como lo logró…" escucho hablar aún par de chicas, Lucy se enojó y las volteo a ver entonces sonrió y abrazo del brazo a Natsu y les saco la lengua ganándose el enojo de estas.

-Eh giji Salamander actúa rápido- susurro Gajeel al ver la escena.

-Bueno al menos ya no estará de mujeriego- menciono Lyon, pero vio a Juvia quien estaba observando a Gray quien estaba deprimido, Lyon se enojó.

**_(24 horas para el accidente)_**

-Bueno y se casarán- pregunto Levy lo que ocasión que Lucy casi se ahogará.

-Eh-

-Bueno los dos son novios entonces significa que si aceptarán el matrimonio- pregunto Jellal, Lucy miró a Natsu quien sonrió.

-Bueno eso es correcto nos casaremos…-

-Oye no saques tus conclusiones baka- se quejó la rubia, Natsu la miró y se acercó a su cara.

-Entonces quieres casarte mañana…-

-No Iada baka- grito Lucy sonrojada, cuando llegarón Lyon y Juvia.

-Felicidades por su noviazgo Natsu…-

-Rival de amor- susurro Juvia al mirar a Lucy con un aura negra, Lucy le bajo una gotita de sudor.

-Perdón- entonces vio como un peli negro se acercaba, se paró y agito su mano- Gray ven siéntate aquí…-

-Hola Lucy veo que todos están aquí…- agrego Fullbuster cuando se iba a sentar a lado de Lucy, Natsu la jaló más hacia él, Lucy lo miró y u inflo sus mejillas- Vamos Natsu deja tus celos ya…-

-Cállate, pervertido- dijo Natsu, Gray lo miró furioso.

-Eh Gray, porque está cercas de Lucy, Juvia no lo entiende- agrego confundida Juvia, entonces Gray la miró confundido.

-Eh ella es mi amiga de la infancia…-

-Gray deja en paz a Juvia…- grito Lyon abrazando a Juvia, quien se sonrojo, Gray los miró y alzo una ceja.

-Que pasa aquí…- susurro Lucy viendo a un Natsu celos por Gray, a un Gray enojado porque Natsu no lo dejaba acercarse a ella, a Lyon celoso porque Juvia hablaba de Gray, y una Juvia que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Oe Jellal observa esto- susurro Levy acercándose a Jellal- sabes cómo se le llama a eso-

-Como-

-Un quinteto amoroso- agregó Levy divertida cuando apunto en una hoja a esos cinco- Un lindo quinteto amoroso.

.

.

Natsu y Lucy se habían ido después de la rara situación en la cafetería, llegaron al departamento, Lucy se acercó a la cocina.

-Bien que quieres de comer-

-No sé qué se te antoja, prepara lo que quieras a mí me gusta lo que cocines- menciono Natsu sonrojado con una sonrisa, Lucy lo miró y sonrió, entonces se recogió el cabello en una coleta, mientras cortaba los ingredientes, Natsu la observaba desde el comedor, le encantaba verla cocinar.

-Oye Natsu quieres salsa o pimientos…- pregunto está pero no recibió respuesta, cuando se volteó vio a Natsu que estaba muy cercas de ella- Q-Q-QUE PASA-

-Nada solo quería verte más de cercas- menciono este, mirándola a los ojos- Sabes eres muy bonita…-

-Ja, ya lo sé no tienes que repetirlo- agrego esta triunfante, Natsu sonrió y la agarro del mentón, entonces unió sus labios con los de ella, Lucy cerró los ojos y lo tomó por el cuello, Natsu la sujeto de la cintura entonces la guio hasta la sala sin separarse de ella, cuando los dos cayeron en el sillón, Natsu siguió con ese apasionado beso, Lucy sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, cuando Natsu metió su mano debajo de su playera reacciono, entonces lo empujo haciendo que este cayera de espaldas.

-Duele Lucy- grito este cuando Lucy salió corriendo a su cuarto, Natsu se quedó en shock entonces se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de esta-Luce…-

-No te acerques…- dijo está enojada con su katana en la mano, Natsu se puso pálido del susto.

-Aun tienes esa cosa…-

-Natsu pongamos algo en claro, primera somos novios pero eso no significa que tú y yo bueno ya sabes, si vuelves a hacer eso juró que te cortare en rebanadas entendiste- grito la rubia sonrojada

Natsu alzo las manos en modo de rendición- Bien lo siento me deje llevar pero tú también…-

-Claro que no…- agrego Lucy nerviosa- Si lo vuelves a intentar ya no te besare entendiste…-

-Oye que cruel eres…- menciono Natsu riendo, Lucy le apunto con su katana.

-Acaso crees que miento…-

-Para nada amor, pero vamos a comer me eh disculpado vale- Natsu observo a ley, quien se relajó y bajo la katana y la puso en su funda y la colgó a su espalda- Oye déjala ahí-

-Ni loca, Natsu tú sabes como soy ahora te aguantas…-

-Hi, hi, Wakarimasta- susurro este, Lucy sonrió entonces se fue hacer la comida, los dos comieron en silencio cuando Natsu le pregunto.

-Oye puedo dormir contigo- al comentario de este, Lucy escupió su agua y lo miró sonrojada-

-….eh-

-Bueno Jellal y ese pervertido se duermen o se dormían contigo vamos, solo dormiremos juntos-

-No eso es diferente, Natsu yo no…-

-Porque diferente eres mi novia entonces…

-Te dije que es distinto, no insistas baka…- grito Lucy echándose a correr , Natsu suspiro, Lucy cerro su cuarto y se desplomo, estaba sonrojada, el imaginarse durmiendo con Natsu era, no sabía que sentiría, entonces miró por su ventana, se relajó y salió del cuarto encontrándose con Natsu lavando los trastes se acercó a él.

-Natsu perdón…-

-Eh porque…- pregunto este limpiándose las manos, Lucy temblaba entonces lo abrazo lo más que pudo, no quería soltarlo, Natsu se asustó entonces la abrazo y beso su cabeza- Qua pasa Lucy…-

-Perdona, es que no sé cómo ser una buena novia, sé que tú eres diferente por eso tengo miedo, de que te aburras y te vayas, no quiero eso…- calló por un momento sentía un dolor insoportable en su corazón el solo imaginarse a Natsu marcharse de su vida era horrible- No quiero que te vayas…-

-Luce- Natsu le alzo la cara, Lucy tenía los ojos llorosos, Natsu sonrió y beso su frente- Yo no te dejare Luce, te lo dije ahora tú eres la única chica que me importa, no temas amor, iremos paso a paso, solo que yo me apresure, lo siento así que no llores vale- susurro este al limpiarle unas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, Lucy lo beso rápido y hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

-Natsu, te quiero…- susurro Natsu la rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos- No me dejes…-

-Claro Luce, en este momento tú eres la única en que puedo pensar, oye esto- pego la cabeza de Lucy a su pecho- Este corazón se acelera solo cuando tu estas cercas, así que no te dejare…-

-Natsu-

-Pero entonces si podemos dormir juntos- Agrego Natsu, Lucy se separó de él e inflo sus mejillas, entonces se dirigió a su cuarto- Eh creí que dijiste que me amas-

Lucy se paró y volteó con una sonrisa y le saco la lengua- Pero aun no puedes hacer eso baka…-

Natsu observo como la rubia se encerraba en su habitación y sonrió.

-Vaya que clase de chica me fui a enamorar- susurro cuando tomó un vaso entonces se le resbalo de las manos- Eh que pasa…- susurro cuando se agarró la cabeza- Vaya creo que debo dormirme ya…- y diciendo esto Natsu se fue a su habitación.

Natsu se despertó eran las siete de la mañana, entonces se incorporó, y la habitación le daba vueltas, se agarró la cara.

-Esto no está bien *tose*- susurro cuando se paró se tuvo que agarrar del tocador para no caer- Bien Natsu debes estar bromeando…- cuando oyó que Lucy le anunciaba que ya estaba el desayuno, Natsu se cambió con dificultad entonces antes de salir respiro hondo, y entro al comedor, Lucy ya estaba desayunando y lo miró.

-Atode… que pasa siempre eres el primero en levantarte- agregó está observándolo, Natsu le sonrió.

-Perdón me quede dormido…- diciendo entonces se sentó en la meso y empezó a comer, Lucy lo observo.

-Estas bien Natsu te ves raro…-

-Claro Luce, que acaso no estoy guapo el día de hoy- bromeo, Lucy se sonrojo y empezó a comer, cuando acabo recogió su plato entonces agarro su mochila.

-Natsu me voy temprano debo limpiar el salón con Lissana te veo en la escuela…-

-Si te veo aya…- agregó este alzando la cabeza, Lucy lo miró preocupada- Vamos ya vete se te hará tarde Otako…-

Lucy asintió y salió del departamento, Natsu empezó a respirar agitadamente entonces fue al botiquín y se tomó una pastilla, se subió al auto y se fue directo a la escuela, cuando llego a duras penas, bajo del carro, el sol estaba insoportable entonces vio como todo daba vueltas, entonces Lissana se le acerco.

-Oye estas bien tarado…-

-Natsu que te pasa- dijo Jellal acercándose a este, Natsu no podía distinguirlos, cuando se desplomo.

-Oe Natsu oe…- gritaron los dos chicos al verlo tirado, Lucy paso a lado de estos entonces se asustó al ver a Natsu tirado.

(0 horas para el accidente)

-NATSU- se apresuró Lucy a donde se había desplomado él Dragneel, todos se pararon- Natsu oye…- se desesperó al ver la respiración de este agitada, entonces unió su frente con la de él- Estas ardiendo en fiebre-

-L-Luce estoy Bien debemos… tengo un partido en la tarde…- susurro este alejando a Lucy.

-Natsu olvida eso debes ir a reposar- replico Jellal al verlo.

-Natsu vete a tú casa y…- pero Lyon fue interrumpido por el grito del Dragneel.

-DEJEN DE MOLER YO ESTOY BIEN- Todos se quedaron callados, Lucy miró a Natsu entonces se enojó y le pego en la cabeza- L-Luce…-

-Baka imbécil, me vale tú partido, Gray Jellal ya saben que hacer…-

-Entendido señora- respondieron los dos al unísono, Natsu intento pararse pero se desplomo en su butaca cuando los dos chicos lo sujetaron, y se lo llevaron al estacionamiento.

-Dejen…-

-Vamos flamitas, deja de bromear sabes lo peligroso que puede ser una fiebre en esta temporada- agrego Jellal al llegar al auto de este, Lucy le quito las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Métanlo- ordeno Gray y Jellal metieron al Dragneel quien estaba muy rojo, Lucy se subió y prendió el auto.

-Lucy segura que estarás bien- pregunto Gray Lucy asintió.

-Los veré luego debo atenderlo- diciendo esto arranco, estaba asustada, cuando se apuró en un alto, Natsu chasque la lengua.

-Luce tonta estoy bien…-

-Baka cállate ahorra tus energías- lo miró furiosa Natsu apenas la visualizaba cuando vio que esbozaba una sonrisa- Natsu somos novios así que me toca protegerte como tú lo hiciste antes conmigo…- comento Lucy uniendo su frente con la de él- Te está subiendo la fiebre debemos llegar rápido- entonces acelero cuando estuvo en verde el semáforo, Natsu observaba a la rubia y sonrió.

-Así que esto es ser novio de una Otaku rara…-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció un Natsu enfermo, mmm... Lucy preocupada, Natsu es un pervetido jajaja xD lo dejo a su imaginación...<strong>

**Natsu están lindo kyyyaaaaaaa Lucy no lo dejes ir porque si no yo te lo quito 3**

**Mina espero sus reviews :3 :) mañana subiré el otro capítulo así que comenten y lo subo más rápido xD**

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Poco a Poco avanzamos...**_

**Lucy: Natsu te cuidare, espero siempre estar asi a tú lado para protegerte, sabes poco a poco este amor se hace más grande te amo mi Natsu... *Espera un neko...kawaiiiiiii n.n***

**Esperenlo una sorpesa para estos dos tortolitos...**


	11. Chapter 11 Poco a Poco Avanzamos

**Hola amados mortales lectores como lo prometí aquí el otro capítulo jejeje espero que les guste **

***Atención* est contiene demasiado miel que te dará diabetes de solo leerlo xD**

**No tanto así pero -w- si hay un chico así de lindo yo lo quiero, cierto una pequeña aclaración, me dijeron que no les gusto el carácter de Lucy que lo cambio mucho (Lo cual por ese comentario me deprimí :( , porque a parte me puso que no se escribír y que pidera cayuda -_- así que castigare a ese mortal con el desprecio de mi kokoro xD) ok no tanto así, pero solo quería decirte querido mortal, que se supone que es un universo alterno, no es igual a la historia original, por eso lo es, aparte la personalidad del personaje puede cambiar por eso se llama universo alterno, la historia y las personalidades se vale cambiarlas "No es lo mismo a la historia original" vale no es que te reclame pero la verdad si me diste en el kokoro por ese comentario, así que espero a ver respondido tú comentario :D**

**Bueno empecemos con el capítulo Aye :3**

**O por cierto... en 1 hora con 49 minutos se estrena Sinsajo yahoooo estoy emocionada :D lo siento debía compartir mi felicidad (Sinsajo es la tercera película de los juegos del hambre, si no la han visto se las recomiendo muy buena historia, al igual que los libros :3 )**

**Ahora si empecemos...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poco a Poco Avanzamos….<em>**

-bien ahora túmbate- grito Lucy cuando acostó a Natsu en la cama acerco su mano a su frente- Dios está hirviendo…-

-Luce basta estoy bi…-

-Vuelve a decir que está bien y sabrás lo que es querer a dios en tierra de indio, Entendiste…- grito la Heartfilia con una cara aterradora Natsu solo trago y asintió-Bien quítate eso y quédate con la playera de abajo y con el short está bien debes refrescarte-

-Que intentas hacer al quitarme la ropa eh- bromeo Natsu, Lucy le envio una mirada aterradora, Natsu solo cerro los ojos, Lucy salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al botiquín por suerte encontró una medicina para el resfriado, la saco y se la llevo a Natsu.

-Natsu párate tomate esto…- susurro ayudando a Natsu a incorporarse, este tomo la pastilla y se volvió a acostar, Lucy fue y mojo una trapo con agua fría y se la puso en la frente al chico- Espero que esto sirva…-

-Eres muy amable cariño- susurro Natsu abriendo los ojos, acerco su mano a la mejilla de Lucy- Por eso te amo…-

-Hi, hi lo sé pero ahora señor rompe corazones deber dormir con eso se te bajará el resfriado- susurro está sonriendo, Natsu asintió.

-Me das un beso…-

-Iada, duérmete quizás después- agregó está sacando la lengua, Natsu sonrió y cerró los ojos, Lucy cambiaba el trapo mojándolo cada rato, cuando observo que Natsu se había quedado dormido.

**POV LUCY.**

Natsu se había quedado dormido, me atranque en la cama y observe como su rostro estaba relajado, era lindo cuando duerme, le toque la cara aún seguía caliente pero ya no tanto, me espante cuando el colapso creí que le había pasado algo pero que bien que no era nada grave, me incorpore y salí de la habitación, en estos casos es mejor que no haya gente cercas para que él se refresque, me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a hervir agua para hacer un caldo, después llene una botella con agua él debe tomar muchos líquidos.

-Bien con esto bastará…- puse la olla y me dirigí a la habitación de Natsu, cuando entre el estaba sudando, le toque la frente la fiebre estaba un poco más baja, le cambie el trapo, suspire este chico en serió que necio era, entonces deje aún lado la botella con agua, lo observe por mucho tiempo sonreí y acaricie los mechones de cabello que le caían en la cara, este chico baka me gustaba así que haría lo que sea por él.

-Natsu tonto…- susurre cuando la olla empezó a sonar y fui a apagarla.

FIN DEL POV.

-Jejeje y eso pasa cuando eres un mujeriego te debilitas cuando te enamoras- se burlo Gajeel.

-Bueno espero que ese tonto este bien, ojala no lo tire la fiebre- agrego erza mirando a Jellal.

-Bueno los veo luego les llevare sus cosas…- comento el peli azul, cuando Lissana se puso a lado de él.

-Yo voy contigo vale…-

-Eh, vas a verlo-

-Si me preocupa un poco ya sabes Jejeje…-

-Está bien vamos- agregó Jellal entonces los dos se fueron caminando, Gray los vio y suspiro cuanod una peli azul se le acerco.

-Esto Gray…-

-Que pasa Juvia- pregunto este observándola, Juvia estaba nerviosa cuando lo miró.

-Juvia quería saber qué es lo que siente por Lucy- Gray la miró y agacho la cabeza.

-Porque tan de repente…-

-Porque Juvia quisiera saber bueno, sus sentimientos, ya que bueno…- tartamudeaba la peli azul, Gray la miró y suspiro.

-La amo, pero ella ya no me pertenece…- susurro este Juvia alzo la mirada no lo había oído, Gray sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de esta lo cual Juvia se sonrojo- Olvídalo, y creo que debes correr ahí viene Lyon…-

-Oye maldito Gray aléjate de Juvia…-

-Lyon Gray no hacía nada malo…- empezó a defenderlo la peli azul, Gray los veía discutiendo.

"Lucy, debo sacarte de una vez por todas de mi mente" pensó Gray alzando la cabeza al cielo.

.

.

Natsu se despertó y se incorporó agarrándose la cabeza que le dolía, ya era tarde el sol estaba con su color anaranjado, cuando observo a lado de la cama estaba Lucy durmiendo sosteniendo un termómetro, Natsu sonrió y se acercó a esta dándole un beso en la frente.

-Me gusta eso Luce, que te quedes conmigo…- susurro acariciando el cabello de esta apartando los mechones que caían en su frente, Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al peli rosa- Buenas tardes Luce creí que tú me cuidarías- sonrió Natsu, Lucy se froto los ojos "Linda" pensó Natsu sonrojándose.

-Daisuku, Natsu cierto bebe esto- Lucy le acerco la botella con agua, a la cual Natsu tomó como loco, Lucy sonrió y fue a la cocina trayéndole el caldo de pollo- Come esto te caerá bien-

-Tú lo hiciste-

-Hi, ahora come…- dijo acercándole el plato, Natsu la miró- Que pasa-

-Soy un enfermo aspa que dame de comer- sonrió, Lucy ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No juegues con tú suerte-

-No lo hago, vamos solo está vez- la miró Natsu, Lucy notó que su cara seguía roja, le toco con la mano la frente y suspiro.

-Solo porque aún tienes un poco de fiebre, bien di ah- abrió la boca Lucy acercando la cuchara a la boca de Natsu este sonrió y empezó a comer, Lucy se sonrojo eso era un poco vergonzoso pero le agrado, cuando Natsu termino Lucy lo hizo que se volviera acostar.

-Bien ahora…- pero en eso sonó el timbre-Quien será…-

-Luce no habrás no quiero…- pero Natsu no termino ya que la rubia salió corriendo chasqueo la lengua tratando de que el pañuelo no cayera de su frente.

-Jellal Lissana- grito Lucy sorprendida.

-Hola Lucy, donde está ese imbécil de Natsu- grito Lissana Lucy se quedó impresionada Lissana jamás se refería a Natsu así- Con permiso- entro Lissana buscando el cuarto del peli rosa, Jellal entró y le entrego sus cosas.

-Aquí tienes, como está…-

-Arigato, y pues le ha bajado un poco la fiebre, llamare mañana y dire que no iremos a la escuela- agrego Lucy, Jellal la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Vaya y dices que no se comportan como recién casados- Lucy se sonrojo.

-Urusai Baka…- entonces oyeron el grito del Dragneel, Lucy fue corriedno a su habitación y cuando entro vio a Lissana tratando de pintar la cara de este- Que pasa aquí-

-Lucy por que la dejaste entrar- grito Natsu tratando de alejar a Lissana con su pie.

-Vamos solo unos bigotes debo aprovechar- sonrió la albina, Natsu se enojo pero se le fueron las fuerzas y Lissana aprovecho pero no lo pudo pintar.

-Que no ves que estoy enfermo déjame en paz- grito Natsu tapándose con la cobijas, Lucy y Jellal veían la escena confundidos.

-Vaya que aguado eres primo…-

-Eh- susurraron Lucy y Gray- PRIMO….-

-Eh si no lo sabían Natsu y yo somos primos- sonrió la albina.

-Pero de lejos-

-Que malo eres, nuestros padres son hermanos tonto…-

-STOP como está esto Lissana eres prima de Natsu como paso eso mejor dicho porque tú no te llamas Dragneel…- pregunto sorprendida Lucy, Lissana se paró y sonrió.

-Bueno mi madre se casó con mi papá Laxus Stratuss, entonces mi apellido es ese mientras que mi segundo apellido es Dragneel pero no lo uso en la escuela, no quería que digieran que soy pariente de este mujeriego- suspiro Lissana cuando Natsu la vio enojado.

-Vaya que impresión que tú y él sean parientes- susurro Jellal riendo, entonces Natsu colapso de nuevo, Lucy se acercó a él, y le puso una nuevo trapo frío en la cabeza.

-Creo que mejor salimos, le está subiendo la fiebre- contesto Lucy entonces los tres salieron de la habitación, durante toda la tarde los tres platicaban, Lissana les contaba de las cosas vergonzosas que Natsu había hecho, sonrió ahora sí podría burlarse de este con todo gusto.

-Nos vamos Lucy- se despidieron los dos desde la puerta Lucy se inclinó cuando Lissana la tomó de las manos.

-Lucy gracias por cambiar a Natsu- sonrió la albina, Lucy la vio y se sonrojo- Bueno nos vemos prima…-salió corriendo la albina, Jellal suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de Lucy.

-Me voy cualquier cosa que pase me llamas vale…-

-Si gracias Jellal- Lucy vio cómo su amigo se iba y cerro la puerta, entonces se dio cuenta que le tocaba la pastilla a Natsu cuando fue al cuarto y revico la caja ya no quedaba ninguna- Grandioso… tengo que ir a la farmacia…-

Lucy se levanto pero fue detenida, volteó Natsu la sostenía de la mano.

-Adonde vas Luce…- susurro sin fuerzas, Lucy le quito el trapo la fiebre estaba volviendo a subir, ella suspiro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Ahora vuelvo voy por medicina vale…-

-Yo voy contigo-

-Iada debes descansar-

-Luce, pero…-

-Acuéstate Dragneel es una orden de tú novia, estaré bien vuelvo en seguida…- susurro dándole un beso a este en la frente, Natsu la miró y asintió, Lucy salió corriendo del departamento, a unas tres cuadras llego a la farmacia y compro la medicina, iba caminando.

-Lucy que haces aquí- la llamarón cuando volteo se encontró con Gray.

-Gray hola que haces aquí-

-Yo pregunte primero- Gray se acercó a esta y observo la bolsa- Medicina para ese tonto…-

-Sí se acabó la que tenía… y tú que haces aquí- pregunto la rubia.

-Paseaba, vamos te acompaño-

-Eh gracias- sonrió Lucy, y empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta Gray lo rompió.

-Juvia se me confeso-

-EEEEEHHHHH- grito Lucy sorprendida- En serio, que le dijiste-

-Que lo sentía pero yo no sentía nada por ella-

-Baka por que le dijiste eso- grito Lucy pero se calló cuando este la miró, Lucy volteo la cabeza.

-Lucy porque será, es obvio porque me sigues gustando- susurro Gray agachando la cabeza, Lucy se sonrojo.

-….-

-Je, no te pongas así Lucy son mis sentimientos y tú estás feliz con Dragneel, así que no me importa…- llegarón a su casa-Bueno me voy descansa Lucy-nya- entonces Gray se fue.

"Gray mentiroso…"- Oyasumi- grito la rubia y entro al edificio, cuando llego vio a Natsu en la sala viendo televisión.

-NATSU BAKA NO DEBES VER TELE- grito apagando esta, Natsu la miró- Vuelve a la cama ahora…- este obedeció y se acostó, Lucy suspiro y fue a la cocina y lleno la botella de agua, le entrego la medicina a Natsu y este se la tomó, Lucy le volvió a poner el trapo, Natsu por la fiebre se quedó dormido, Lucy le quitaba y ponía el trapo.

Eran las doce de noche Lucy cabeceaba cuando sintió que alguien tocaba sus labios, abrió los ojos y encontró a Natsu tocándola con sus dedos, esta sonrió.

-Cómo te sientes Natsu…-

-Mejor gracias a ti- susurro el peli rosa, Lucy le toco la frente.

-Bien está más baja, ye es tarde Natsu me voy a dormir si necesitas algo me llamas- se despidió está cuando Natsu la detuvo de la mano-Que pasa…-

-Duérmete conmigo está noche, no quiero estar solo…-

-Natsu…-

-No quiero, sabes una vez me enferme igual, pero no había nadie en mi casa así que estuve solo, la sirvienta me curo pero aun así se sentía feo que nadie estuviera ahí- termino de decir este, Lucy lo miró y volteo la cabeza se zafo del agarre de este y se fue a su habitación, Natsu se volteó viendo a la ventana.

"Aun no me acerco lo suficiente eh" pensó cuando después de unos minutos oyó como cerraron la puerta y su cama se hundió volteó Lucy estaba sentada en la cama con su piyama.

-S-solo por está noche Natsu más te vale no contagiarme- susurro esta sonrojada, acostándose en la orilla de la cama, Natsu sonrió, estiro la mano y toco su cabello Lucy se exalto cuando este susurro.

-No te hare nada Luce, estoy demasiado débil para pensar cosas pervertidas…-

-Baka, ya duérmete Oyasumi- grito está tapándose con la sabana, Natsu sonrió.

-Oyasumi mi linda Otaku…-

Lucy abrió los ojos estaba lloviendo, cuando se volteó observo que Natsu no estaba ahí, se levantó de golpe d en la cama observo que la botella de agua estaba vacía, se paró u observo eran las doce del día dio un grito y se paró de golpe fue a su cuarto y se cambió, se la había olvidado llamar a la escuela, marco el número la maestra le contesto y entonces le aviso que Jellal y Erza habían dicho lo de su ausencia y colgó, Lucy suspiro y salió de su cuarto pero no vio en el departamento a Natsu.

-Ese baka esta malo y sale con este temporal…- susurro enojada- Pero verá cuando llegue-

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y empezó hacer la comida, cuando llegó Natsu empapado por la lluvia.

-Natsu más vale que digas una razón de porque saliste estando enfermo eh…- grito Lucy dirigiéndose a este, Natsu le sonrió.

-bueno estabas profundamente dormida y pues, ya no teníamos hielos así que fui a comprar algunos- de repente Lucy observo que tenía una caja de cartón.

-Y eso…- señalo con la cuchara la caja, Natsu se puso nervioso- Natsu acaso es cerveza…-

-No es eso bueno verás…- pero entonces se oyó un maullido, Lucy se quedó paralizada, Natsu suspiro y abrió la caja y saco a un gatito de color azul-Lucy antes de que digas algo, estaba solito mojado por la lluvia, maullaba así que le di de comer y pues no podía dejarlo solo…-

Lucy observaba al gatito cuando se acercó a este y sonrió.

-Neko Kawaii- grito quitándole al gatito al peli rosa y lo abrazo, el gatito maulló- Dijo Miau, Kawaii es un bebe-

-Te gusta- susurro Natsu Lucy asintió acariciando al gatito este empezó a ronronearle- Parece que le agradas-

-Natsu quedémonoslo si…- agregó está feliz Natsu sonrió.

-Yo te iba a pedir eso, Lu…- pero entonces Natsu calló de rodillas.

-Natsu…- grito Lucy poniendo al gatito en el suelo, junto su frente con la de este y suspiro- La fiebre está un poco alta ve acostarte- Lucy lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a la habitación el gatito los siguió Natsu se acostó.-Bien traeré la medicina y tú baka kodomo, te dormirás pero cámbiate vale…-

-Eh no me quieres cambiar estoy enfermo- susurro este sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo y lo golpeo-Ay…-

-Pudiste salir y encontrar a este gatito así que puedes cambiarte solo…- grito la rubia y salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe, Natsu se rió y observo al gatito quien intentaba subirse a su cama.

-Te acostumbraras a ella amiguito, es muy linda y sabe cocinar bien…- agrego Natsu subiendo al gatito en su cama, el gatito le lamió la mano y maulló.

Lucy le dio la medicina a Natsu y este se quedó profundamente dormido, se llevó al gatito y le dio leche entonces se puso a ver un anime, cuando el gatito se subió al sillón y empezó acorrucarse en sus piernas y se durmió Lucy sonrió y lo acaricio.

-Vaya Neko como te llamaremos…- susurro cuando cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida, Oyó el ruido del televisor y despertó ya era de noche entonces observo que tenía su cabeza apoyada en el sillón tapada por una cobija se levantó y observo a Natsu en la cocina quien le había dado más leche al gatito, Lucy sonrió y se acercó a este que estaba de puntillas entonces lo abrazo por la espalda.

-L-Luce…- susurro este, Lucy enterró su cabeza en el cuello de este, Natsu se estremeció- Q-Que haces…-

-Nada compruebo que ya no tengas fiebre- susurro está divertida, Natsu le toco la mano y se la lamió, Lucy sintió una descarga eléctrica y se separó de este- Q-Q-UE HACES…-

-Ja, gano está vez…- se rió este, Lucy lo señalo.

-No eres Haru para que hagas eso-

-Pero a él le funciono con Shizuku…-

-Mo Urusaiiiiiiii…..-

Después de eso, Natsu y Lucy cenaron la fiebre de Natsu había bajado, Lucy hablaba de que Jellal les había enviado mucha tarea y que los demás estaban preocupados, cuando los dos acabaron de cenar, Natsu coloco una almohada en el piso para que el gatito se acorrucará.

-Vaya lo mimaras mucho- rió la rubia Natsu la miró entonces el gatito se acorruco en la almohada y se quedó dormido, Lucy se acercó a lado de Natsu y vio al gatito-Kawai-

Entonces Natsu se paró y cerro su puerta, Lucy volteó entonces Natsu la jaló de la mano haciendo que está se parará entonces la acostó en la cama y este se puso arriba de esta, Lucy se sonrojo.

-QUEEEEE HACEESSS-

-Asegurándome de que duermas está noche de nuevo conmigo- sonrió Natsu separándose de Lucy entonces se paró y apago la luz y se acostó del otro lado dándole la espalda a Lucy, está se sentó en la cama y observo la espalda de su novio, entonces sonrió se acostó y lo abrazo de la espalda.

-No que no querías dormir tan junta de mí…-

-Baka no arruines el momento- susurro Lucy enterrando su cabeza en la espalda de este, Natsu sonrió.

-Como le llamarás al neko…- pregunto la rubia, Natsu se volteó entonces aprisiono a Lucy en sus brazos Lucy lo vio a la cara y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Happy…-

-Eh porque Happy…- pregunto Lucy, Natsu le acaricio la mejilla- Porque me trajo este día felicidad, ya que Luce, siento que poco a poco avanzamos en esta relación- susurro cuando unió sus labios con los de la rubia Lucy cerro los suyos sintiendo los dulces y tiernos labios de su amado, se separó, Lucy hundió su cabeza en el pecho de este oyendo como su corazón latía muy rápido, sintió un calor agradable en su pecho dejándose abrazar por esos fuertes brazos que la sostenían.

-Yo igual Natsu, avanzamos poco a poco, te amo…- susurro Lucy cerrando los ojos, Natsu la atrajo más hacia él creyendo que si la soltaba ella se iría beso su cabeza entonces susurro.

-Yo te amo mi linda Otaku…- entonces los dos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Wa hermoso casi me desmayo por tanto amor xD ustedes no pero como siempre sin Drama no hay buenas historias xD que pasará de ahora en adelante ellos segurirán unidos o algo los separará<p>

MMMM... Dudas suspenso, xD mina espero comentarios

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Una sorpresa para Navidad (Parte 1)**_

_**Lucy y Natsu pasarán su primera navidad pero antes de esta pasará algo que Natsu no apoyará a Lucy y quizás alguien hará algo que perjudique la relación de estos dos...**_

**Mina nos vemos en el otro capítulo :3 **


	12. Chapter 12 Una sorpresa para navidad (1)

**Hola amados mortales lectores como lo prometí aquí el otro capítulo jejeje espero que les guste **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una sorpresa para navidad parte (1)<em>**

-Se puede saber que paso aquí- grito el Dragneel apretando los puños, Lucy volteo a verlo estaba asustada, no podía creer que el exactamente él estuviera ahí.

-Natsu…, yo-

-Tú que me vas a decir que es un malentendido- grito con furia sujetando una pequeña cajita en uno de sus manos, Lucy trago no sabía que decir- Porque acaso siempre fue así me mentías…-

La rubia abrió enorme los ojos y lo agarro de la mano.

-No es así escúchame esto- pero no continuo pues Natsu se zafo de su agarre y la miró, frió, con indiferencia, sombrío, el corazón de Lucy se contrajo- Natsu…-

-Acabemos con esto- susurre este cuando se volteó- Tú y yo ya no somos nada- entonces las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Heartfilia.

-Natsu escúchame por favor-

-No quiero oírte-

Natsu no es lo que crees, en serio que no lo es.

**_(2 Semanas antes del incidente)_**

Lucy se estiro, los rayos del sol atravesaron su ventana, entonces empezó abrir sus ojos cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

"No es cierto…" pensó entonces volteó encontrándose con cierto peli rosa, se sonrojo.

-QUE HACES EN MI CAMA- grito tirándolo de la cama, Natsu se paró sobándose la cabeza y la miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días amor, dime soñaste bien esta noche-

-Para… nada porque estás en mi cama, te dije que no lo volvieras hacer- se tapó con las cobijas, solo traía un short muy corto, una blusa de tirantes, y eso no era bueno tratándose de Natsu, era peligroso.

-Vamos no te tapes te ves más sexy sin…-pero no termino pues Lucy le lanzó una almohada.

-Mássss….vaaaleee… que salgaa… salgas de aquí si no te cortare- grito cuando se dirigió a la hermosa katana que posaba a lado de su cama, en eso Natsu se paró y corrió como todo hombre que valora su vida, al cerrar la puerta Lucy soltó un suspiro, entonces se paró y se cambió.

**_POV LUCY_**

Después de que decidiéramos empezar a salir, nuestra relaciono es bueno… como decirlo buena… aunque Natsu ha sido un pervertido desde estos dos meses que empezamos a salir.

-Te digo que no, no quiero picante-

-Vamos solo un poco, verás que te gustará- me dijo ese chico tonto y lindo, peleábamos porque él quería a fuerzas picante lo cual yo odio, aunque aparte de eso eh sido feliz con él, nunca creí que yo una Otaku, que por cierto estoy un poco loca, enamoraría al chico más popular de la escuela, y aparte mujeriego…

-Que no ya vamos a comer- le grite agarrando mi plato, entonces observe a Happy y le di sus wiskas y le llene su platito, soltó un maullido y empezó a comer, por cierto el Neko ahora llamado Happy, ya había crecido, aunque seguía siendo mimado, más por Natsu pero ay es tan lindo.

-Por cierto has hablado con nuestros padres- me pregunto entonces me ahogue, y agache él se empezó a reír- Jajajaja aun sigues enojada por eso- me pregunto.

-Y como no…-susurre- Me sorprende que lo hicieran en verdad-

**Flash Back Lucy.**

-Ok estás lista- me dijo Natsu agarrando mi mano, yo suspire la verdad, lo que creí que pasaría es que nuestros amados padres saltarían de emoción casi, casi llegando a la Luna de saber que nosotros empezamos a salir.

-No creo que digan nada… sabes lo que harán…-le susurre entonces puse un apose sería y después feliz-Lo sabíamos amados hijos, del odio al amor solo había un paso jajajaja, Jude Igneel nuestros sueños están realizados…. Algo así-

Natsu empezó a reír entonces yo también, así que los dos entramos a la mansión Dragneel, cuando nos condujeron al comedor, entonces o la sorpresa.

-O vaya hijo felicidades- grito Igneel abrazando a Natsu, yo me quede pasmada entonces mi padre así como mi madre se acercaron con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hija me alegra, sabía que tú y Natsu acabarían juntos, me alegro- agrego mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro, mientras mi madre se limpiaba unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Natsu más vale que no lo arruines, eh el compromiso está aprobado...- agrego Polyuska entonces yo me separe de todos.

-SHOTOMATE STOPPPPP- grite entonces todos los ojos se posaron en mí-En primera, que pasa aquí, segunda que, tercera como saben o de que hablan, cuarta como se enteraron-

-Bueno digamos que somos adivinos jajajaja- comenzó a reírse el pelirrojo, en verdad no entendía los únicos bueno es decir, a estas alturas no me sorprendería ya que Natsu anuncio nuestro compromiso así como nuestra relación, en eso entro una chica de cabello blanco con una sonrisa.

-LISSANA- gritamos Natsu y yo al mismo tiempo, esta solo se inclinó.

-Lo siento debía ayudarlos pero se pasaron- empezó a decir.

-Vamos sobrina bien que querías-

-No la verdad no- agrego la chica con una mueca.

-Esperen de que hablan, Lissana que hiciste, viejo que fue lo que la obligaste hacer- grito Natsu entonces todos pusieron una mirada picará, ok si esto fuera un anime diría que hasta los ojos les brillaron con estrellitas.

-Bueno yo les contare ya que sé que se morirán de risa-agrego la linda de Lissana, entonces empezó a contarnos, en serio no sabía si llorar o reírme, o mándalos a la goma.

-D-e-b-e-n de estar…. Bromeando- grite cuando Lissana termino su cuento que deba vergüenza de solo oírlo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Jajajaja en serio que se pasaron- se reía Levy mientras un leve sonrojo se apodero de mi cara.

-No te rías- grite moviendo mis manos, en serio que no tenía chiste la graciosidad de mis padres, y suegros.

-Gomene Lu-chan es que no es…. Jijiji creíble jajaja-

-Ah, lo puedes creer todo lo hicieron era su plan, primero contrataron a Lissana para que nos espiara en la escuela, dos nos ponen a vivir juntos cuando se enteran que nos matamos, tercera traen a Gray desde Inglaterra para darle celos a Natsu, Kami, Buda, Gran Rey, Dioses y Estrellas [1], que les pasa-

-Bueno consiguieron lo que querían, y tú al chico más pedido de la escuela- me susurro con su tono de picaría, yo me sonroje, es decir era cierto pero bueno…-

-Por cierto Lu-chan mira esto- me dijo mi pequeña amiga, entonces me dio un papel- Debemos participar que tal si alguna gana-

Yo ladee mi cabeza, entonces mire el papel, por los dioses estrellas, por buda, kami por quien fuera no podía ser, entonces me levante de mi asiento una sonrisa se apoderó de mí.

-AAAHHHH, es en serio Levy-chan- grite ella asintió entonces mire de nuevo el papel- Se está haciendo un concurso para elegir una historia original, con una imagen elaborada, y bien trazada de tus personajes, y los tres primeras ganadores, obtendrán una beca en Japón, para ser mangakas y aprender el arte japonés, es en serio, dime que estoy soñando-

-No estas soñando, este concurso al parecer se hace cada cuatro años- me explico- Después de que las tres elegidas terminan sus estudios, en el arte japonés, y conocimientos para escribir, que es exactamente esos años, la compañía de intercambio de estudiantes, esperan un año para así poder elegir otras tres-

-En serio- me pare de mi asiento y la arrastre, llegamos a la tienda donde se estaban apuntando, si era broma que el gran buda los castigue pero si no, o ´por kami- Bien ya estamos apuntadas- termine de escribir mis datos, entonces el tipo me dio mi papel de inscrita, por los dioses estrella que era la numero 1235, esperen más de 1000 personas ya se habían apuntado.

-Ah, no ganare…-susurre cuando me deprimí y apoye mi cabeza en una mesa, Levy-chan rió entonces vio su papel.

-Vamos hagamos nuestro esfuerza, estoy segura que Natsu te apoyará-

-Tú crees- susurre mirándola, ella sintió, entonces sonreí, claro que me apoyaría era él de todos modos.

-Hola Lucy….- entonces de nuevo esa voz, voltee encontrándome con Gray quien al parecer Juvia estaba colgada de él- Levy como están-

-Rival de Amor- susurro Juvia mostrándome una cara aterradora, yo por otro lado solo reí, esos dos se sentaron empezamos a platicar, entonces poco después llego Lyon, discutió con Gray, este se molestó, Juvia termino siendo jalada por este.

-JAJAJAJA ME RIÓ EN TÚ CARA GRAY- exploto en carcajadas mi amiga, Gray solo la miró enojado, yo solo reí la verdad no sabía que había un triángulo amoroso en la escuela, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo, y mire a Gray preguntándome si andaba bien, los tres salimos de la plaza, y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, Natsu debía estar en sus entrenamientos, por eso no había venido por mí, Levy se fue entonces Gray y yo nos quedamos solos.

"Grandioso incómodo" pensé la verdad Gray jamás volvió a tocar el tema, pero aun así era algo que me oprimía el pecho, un dolor el saber que lo herí.

-Oye oí que entraste al concurso- me dijo yo lo mire y asentí.

-Es increíble- empecé con mi típica conversaciones, que él y yo solo entendíamos, la verdad estar con él era agradable, me recordaba esos viejos tiempos, en donde los tres nos peleábamos, hacíamos maldades, y nos metíamos en problemas, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ya era de noche, y él y yo seguíamos platicando afuera de mi casa.

-Cuando tenga todo te lo mostrare serás el primero- le sonreí, el igual me sonrió- Bueno me voy, Bai Bai- me despedí cuando iba a entrar al edificio el me sostuvo de la mano, yo voltee pero el solo sonrió.

-Suerte Lucy- entonces me soltó y se fue, agache la cabeza, no era fácil verlo a la cara, pero debíamos tratar de ser los mismos de antes, yo lo deseaba, y esperaba que él también.

Entre al departamento, Happy de abalanzo contra mí y ronroneo, yo le di un poco de lecho y su comida lo cual él comió gustosamente, mire el reloj eran las siete de la tarde, entonces metí a Happy a mi cuarto, saque mis colores, un cuaderno de dibujo, y con la pluma en mano empecé a escribir.

Al principio salió una historia muy graciosa, pero la descarte, después una de aventuras, que era eso lo descarte, entonces empecé a crear y a crear, cuando una súper mega idea vino a mí, pero entonces sono mi móvil lo cual la idea casi desaparece, agarre el teléfono.

-Que…-

-_Bonita manera de contestarle a tú novio-_

_-_Bueno mi amado novio, me interrumpió mientras escribía- agregue sonando molesta, lo cual él rió.

-_Y que escribías Otaku…-_

-Bueno no lo vas a creer- dije emocionada- Se hará un concurso y pues me inscribí, y los tres primeros lugares se ganarán una beca a Japón, para estudiar por tres años haya, entonces empecé a escribir una historia no es genial…- termine de decir pero Natsu no respondió- Oye Natsu estás ahí…-

-_Sí, y no es genial- _contesto no muy amable que digamos_- Solo te llamaba para decirte que comeré con mis padres quieren hablar de unas cosas de la empresa así que dormiré en la casa Dragneel, nos vemos mañana-_

Y colgó, me quede estática, Nani, que había dicho ese pedazo de baka, me enoje y me pare de la silla.

-Que le pasa, hay en vez de que me diga que le eche ánimos, o que espera que gane, dice que no es genial y corta… BAKA NATSU- grite haciendo que Happy se asustará.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Lucy toda la noche se la paso escribiendo y enojada, por lo que cierto peli rosa le había dicho, cuando la historia empezó a tener sentido, sonrió para sí misma y miró a Happy quien dormía.

-Sé que ganare, espero…- susurro cuando la pluma empezó a escribir, su imaginación voló entonces se pudo imaginarse, ella atravesó de las flores de cerezo, viendo como caían al compás del viento, y con ella Natsu a lado sonriéndole como siempre, de eso se trataría su historia, el romance de algo imposible y fantástico.

En eso se oyó la puerta, Lucy se exalto y miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, casi se va de espaldas, lo bueno es que no iba a ver clases ya que se acercaban los preparativos para el baile de navidad, entonces salió de la habitación y vio a su novio quien entraba pesadamente.

-Okairinasai- Lucy lo recibió pero el no dijo nada- Ahora que te pasa porque estás enojado-

-Quien está enojado- respondió él no muy amable de hecho, Lucy inflo sus mejillas y se dirigió a él.

-Qué te pasa, anoche me contaste muy feo sabes-

-Y que, solo te dije mi opinión- susurro este cuando fue a la cocina y se sirvió agua.

-Porque dijiste eso, no se supone que debes darme ánimos, entonces porque dices eso-

-Pues porque no ganarás, ni lo intentes…- agrego este enojado, Lucy lo miró entonces agacho la cabeza, Natsu pasó a lado de ella, entonces Lucy lo detuvo agarrándolo de la mano, Natsu se puso rígido.

-Porque me dices eso, baka, no sabes que es una gran oportunidad para que pueda ir al lugar que más deseo, Natsu…-

-Lo sé pero porque no me comprendes a mí-agrego este, entonces se soltó de su agarre y cerró su puerta con llave, Lucy golpeó varias veces la puerta pero nunca se abrió.

-Natsu BAKA, TONTO- grito y se encerró en su cuarto, y empezó a llorar, Happy se subió y empezó a lamer su mejilla, ella sonrió y lo abrazo- Natsu porque me dices eso…-

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el color de la atardecer, miro su reloj eran las cuatro de la tarde, entonces observo como Natsu estaba sentado en su escritorio, se puso de pie y lo observo, el estaba leyendo su historia.

-Que haces aquí…-

-Nada solo entre…- agrego sin dejar de mirar la historia, Lucy suspiro ya no parecía enojado- Esta es la historia que entrará al concurso-

-Sí que tal…-pregunto con miedo, Natsu la vio ella se sonrojo, el ver esos ojos color jade aun ocasionaban leves sonrojos en ella, Natsu volteó la cabeza.

-Es bueno…- dijo Lucy puso una sonrisa- Pero no ganarás…- entonces la emoción desapareció, Lucy dejo caer las manos a los costados, en eso agarro su almohada y se la arrojo- Que te…-

-Idiota tonto, porque dices eso, no se supone que eres mi novio debes apoyarme no- grito entonces salió de la habitación- Iré con Jellal así que no me siga…- pero entonces su cuerpo fue impulsado por unos brazos, lo cual ella cayó en el sillón, Natsu se puso arriba de ella.

-Déjame idiota-

-No me escucharas- susurro este, Lucy empezó a moverse, entonces este la agarro de las muñecas y se las alzo- Escucha…-

-No quiero esto es una gran oportunidad porque no me comprendes, porque no me apoyas porque…-

-PORQUE TE ALEJARÍAS DE MÍ- grito el Dragneel Lucy se calló y lo miró-Porque sé que lo harás, porque era buena escritora, si ganas te iras y yo…. No te volvería a ver…-

-Natsu- susurro Lucy, entonces este le toco la mejilla liberando una de sus mansos, y se acercó lentamente a ella y él la beso, Lucy correspondió al beso, esos besos que la volvían loca, Natsu se separó de ella y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, sin aplastarla.

-No puedo apoyarte y decirte que ganes, porque no quiero perderte, si lo se sueno desesperado, pero es que te amo tanto, que duele a veces nos e porque, eres como una droga para mí, si no te tengo cercas yo…-

Lucy zafo su mano y le toco la mejilla sonriéndole.

-Natsu, yo igual te amo, no sé qué sentiría estar separados pero, creo que a veces hay que apoyarnos- agrego este besando sus labios, entonces hablo- Me metí al concurso para probar suerte no creo ganar, ji, pero si hay una posibilidad quiero intentarlo, y no después arrepentirme de que no lo hice-

-Lucy-

-Así que no te pongas así, nunca te dejare Natsu, estamos comprometidos, no creo que nos libremos de eso, porque yo quiero estar siempre contigo baka- agrego está riendo, Natsu unió su frente con la de ella, entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos, deseando que ese momento jamás se esfumará, cuando Natsu empezó a tocar su cabello, Lucy cerró los ojos, cuando Natsu la volvió a besar, tiernamente y delicadamente, la mano seguía agarrado por la de él, Natsu se separó de ella entonces se dirigió a su blusa, Lucy se sonrojo pero no se movió, entonces Natsu poso su manso en el estómago de ella, Lucy se exalto.

-Lucy-

-Natsu- susurraron su nombre cuando sus labios se iban a volver a tocar, dejándose llevar por lo que pasará después de ahí pero su momento se arruino.

-LUCY VENIMOS…- grito Jellal cuando entró de golpe a su casa, Lucy y Natsu se voltearon a la puerta viendo como el chico palidecía.

-Que pas….- agrego Erza cuando vio a Natsu sujetando la mano de Lucy por arriba de su cabeza, y la otra la tenía bueno en una parte comprometedora (Que desde la perspectiva de Scarlet era violación)- QUE ESTAS HACIENDOLE NATSU- grito esta, el peli rosa se separó de Lucy.

-Espera Erza esto es…-

-No des explicaciones, que acaso no te puedes esperar- agrego está con una cara aterradora entonces empezó a corretear a Natsu, este salió disparado de la casa, Lucy por otro lado estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, Jellal se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Jellal.-

-No te preocupes Lucy el mirra por lo que te iba hacer- susurro este, Lucy se sonrojo.

-No espera, Jellal te equivocas…-grito ella mientras Natsu escapaba de la poderosa presidente del consejo estudiantil.

**_(Cuatro días para el incidente)_**

-Jajajaja ahora si te estas recuperando- se rió Lyon al ver a su amigo, Natsu solo chasqueo la lengua, la verdad Erza le había dado duro, por ser un pervertido según ella, y se quedó casi toda la semana en su casa para cuidar a Lucy, lo cual el la maldijo por eso.

-Ni me lo recuerdes por cierto ya supieron contra quienes nos enfrentamos- agrego el Dragneel lo cual todos empezaron hablar, Natsu desvió su mirada a si chica que al parecer platicaba con su dos amigos de la infancia, aunque a él aun no le gustaba que Gray se acercará a ella, es más le molestaba.

-Vamos Natsu no seas sobre protector- agrego Gajeel riendo, Natsu lo fulmino con la mirada-Vamos yo decía-

-Mira Gajeel no creo que a ti te agrade que alguien, un chico se acercará a Levy verdad- el comentario hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara, Natsu rió y volvió a ver a su chica.

**_POV NATSU_**

Durante la semana que Erza se la paso en nuestra casa, Lucy siguió con su historia, la cual para ser realista estaba genial, aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba feliz pero no quería el solo imaginarme que ella se iría del país me aterraba, quizás estaba ya loco por ella.

Se tardó cinco días en perfeccionar su historia, y hacer el dibujo el cual ni el propio Jellal dejo que viera, entonces el sábado el día de entregar los proyectos, me obligo a ir con ella, aunque estaba furioso, ya que hizo lo que quería como siempre, pero me alegre de que tanta gente se hubiera inscrito, al igual que Levy, Lucy había entregado su proyecto y le habían dado una papel si resultaba ser ganadora, lo cual rezaba que no lo fuera.

Después de eso la leve un rato al mar, aunque el agua está fría en esta época pero el calor es aun tremendo, sin embrago ese día Lucy solo pensaba en su concurso.

-Oye y que le regalaras a tú bomboncito me pregunto Gajeel casi lo golpeo por decirle así a mi Luce, pero entonces recordé en cuatro días sería navidad, la escuela estaba más que preparada para el baile, por otro lado no tenía ni a mínima idea de que regalarle a Lucy.

-Creo que con un peluche se conformaría- agrego Lyon cuando observo a la peli azul que babeaba por ese Fullbuster, yo lo ignore y pensé, quizás sería bueno preguntarle a Luce que quiero pero discretamente, después de clases ya que ese día se terminaban estás, Luce y yo nos fuimos en el coche, bien el plan regalo perfecto estaba en acción.

**_FIN DEL POV._**

**(_2 días antes del incidente)_**

Natsu se la pasó observando muy detenidamente a Lucy, después de pensar que regalo le encantaría, está por su parte se le hizo extraño (Más de lo normal) Que Natsu la acosará más aún.

-Qué te pasa Natsu-agrego está provocando el sobresalto de Natsu, casi se atragantaba, Lucy lo miró con una ceja levantada- Haz estado más raro que de costumbre-

-No es eso es solo que te ves hermosa- agrego este provocando el sonrojo de la chica, quien comió de su helado, Natsu sonrió y le toco los labios- se te cayó un poco-

-Pervertido…-susurro está riendo, lo cual Natsu solo rió.

-Comerás con tú padres la noche de navidad- pregunto el Dragneel, Lucy lo miró y negó.

-Al parecer ellos y mis suegros comerán juntos, y me dijeron que como tú y yo ya éramos una pareja pues…- Lucy no siguió su cara se tornó como tomate y oculto la cabeza.

Natsu rió Lucy aún era muy inocente en ciertas cosas.

-Quieres salir en una cita ese día-

-Eh-

-Ya sabes las parejas salen y se divierten, creo que es lo que debemos hacer- agrego Natsu sonriendo, Lucy ladeo su cabeza, Natsu le encantaba ese gesto que esta hacia era como un pájaro, Lucy lo miró y asintió.

-Y e baile-

-Podemos decir que se nos olvidó- rió este, Lucy movió la cabeza.

-A donde me llevarías- pregunto, Natsu la miró y agrego.

-Bueno oí que pusieron una tierra de nieve, en el centro de la ciudad a unas horas de aquí, porque no vamos dicen que se ve hermoso, y pues sería genial para los dos no crees-

-Si me parece bien, una tierra encantada, con renos y esas cosas, y más si hay nieve y una pista de hielo, será genial Natsu- dijo está atracándose en la mesa y besando a Natsu quien se sonrojo, Lucy le guiño un ojo- Entonces es una promesa….-

Estiro su meñique entonces Natsu la tomó con el suyo, los dos se acercaron y unieron sus labios, una promesa que querían cumplir.

**_( 5 horas para el incidente)_**

-Que estás diciendo- había gritado Natsu, era víspera de navidad, Lucy lo miró entonces observo como se encogía de hombros- Está bien no hay opción…- entonces colgó, Lucy quien acariciaba a Happy lo miró.

-Que paso-

-Al parecer el entrenador quiere que tengamos un apartido de futbol en la tarde- agrego este molesto, Lucy agacho la cabeza.

-Creo que no hay opción, debemos posponer…-

-No loco, Lucy prometí que te llevaría ahí y lo cumpliré- agrego este incoándose enfrente de la rubia- Llegare y nos haremos aunque sea tarde, podemos ir en coche que te parece-

-Pero Natsu estarás cansado-

-No si me haces una comida o algo así- le sonrió, Lucy se sonrojo y rió, entonces unió su frente con la de él- Bien no tardes a las seis te espero vale-

-Vale- dijo este cuando se paró y fue por sus cosas, Lucy empezó a evr que podía hacer de comer, cuando Natsu salió con su uniforme y una mochila- Fiu que guapo te ves-

-Je, te gusta verme así o cuando me quitó la playera- agrego Natsu acercando a Lucy a su cuerpo, esta solo suspiro y le jaló una mejilla- Auch-

-Como digas señor rompe corazones- esta se rió y lo miró- No tardes vale te esperare-

Natsu sonrió y beso a Lucy, ella paso sus manos por su cuello, ese beso fue apasionado, lo cual hizo que Lucy se mareara, Natsu jamás la había besado así, solo una ocasión esa sería la segunda vez, entonces el Dragneel la tomó de la cintura cuando los dos se separaron.

-Más te vale ponerte sexy está noche- susurro este, Lucy se sonrojo y se separó de él, Natsu se burló al ver su cara.

-Baka tonto, ya vete que se te hará tarde- grito está Natsu se despido y salió de la casa, Lucy suspiro y sonrió, vio a Happy y alzo una mano en forma de triunfo.

-Bien manos a la obra- y así empezó a cocinar, y Happy la observaba y maullaba.

**_(1 hora antes del incidente)_**

Natsu había terminado su partido un poco tarde, lo cual maldijo, cuando se acordó de que le compraría un regalo a Lucy, paso por la plaza, cuando se detuvo en una joyería, entonces observo los collares pero ninguno le llamo la atención, cuando sus ojos se posaron en una en forma de hada, un poco rara de color rosado, entonces pensó que Lucy se vería hermosa con ese collar.

-Me da ese por favor-pidió cuando un señor, tomó el collar y lo empezó a envolver, pero Natsu puso sus ojos en algo más y sonrió- Y ese por favor-

-Es para su novia- pregunto el señor al tomar el segundo objeto, Natsu sonrió y asintió.

-Para mí prometida- sonrió al pensar en la cara que pondría Lucy.

**(15 minutos antes del desastre)**

Lucy estaba ya lista se había puesto un vestido de tirantes, rosa pálido, con unas zapatillas blancas, se maquillo, su cabello estaba suelto y en la parte derecha se había hecho una trenza, era como esa vez que se enteró que Natsu Dragneel era su prometido.

Empezó a reír al darse cuenta todo lo que había pasado con ese tonto.

-De la guerra al amor solo hay un paso, muy cierto- susurro cuando sonó su celular- Natsu ya vienes-

_-Lucy me tardare un poco, así que espérame vale- _había dicho el Dragneel Lucy miró la comida y suspiro.

-Bien no te tardes si no se enfriara- entonces Natsu se rió.

_-te amo-_

-Yo igual no tardes- y diciendo esto los dos colgaron, Lucy miró el celular- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo no…-

Pero movió su cabeza frenéticamente, y se sonrojo aún no era el tiempo, y a parte quería seguir así un poco más con Natsu, entonces empezó a recalentar la comida cuando su celular volvió a sonar, sonrió y contesto.

-Mo, ahora que paso…-

_-Lucy soy yo…. Gray-_

-Gray que pasa- había preguntado la Heartfilia, el peli negro calló cuando hablo.

_-Podemos vernos será rápido-_

-Gray Natsu está a punto de llegar así que no…-

_-Solo unos minutos Lucy por favor-_

A rubia se quedó callado, miró su reloj así que supuso que Natsu se tardaría.

**_(5 minutos para el incidente)_**

Gray esperaba a la rubia en el parque cercas de su casa, pensaba que no vendría.

-Que pasa Gray- Lucy lo llamó el Fullbuster volteó y vio a la chica, la cual llevaba un vestido rosa pálido, con un sueter delgado encima, y el collar donde los tres aparecían en la foto, Gray sonrió.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-Ja, hasta crees bueno quizás esperaba a Natsu para comer….- se quedaron en silencio- Jellal no te invito, creí que irías con él-

-Lucy me voy del país- soltó el Fullbuster, Lucy lo miró sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Que-

-Así es como ves, tus padres me tendieron una trampa lo cual ya se disculparon y también con mis padres, mira que una beca solo querían unir a dos chicos…. Lucy- Gray no siguió pues miró como lagrimas caían por la cara de esta- No pongas esa cara-

-Es que porque tan de repente- solloza esta, Gray sonrió.

-Porque duela- susurro Lucy levanto la cara- Dije que estaban bien las cosas peor no es así, Lucy no te puedo olvidar, así que me alejare, intente olvidarte pero no puedo…-

-Gray- sollozo de nuevo- Perdón yo solo no pude, me enamore de Natsu, y aun así…. Te hice sufrir a mi amigo, lo siento…-

Gray le levanto la cara y limpio sus lágrimas.

-No es tú culpa, solo que llegue tarde, siempre te recordare, creo que en cierta parte me alegra volverlos a ver, Jellal y tú mis mejores amigos, y más tú la chica que amo…. Quiero que seas feliz, nunca cambies, alcanza tus sueños y conviértete en una gran escritora-

-Gracias Gray, tú también cuídate- susurro está asintiendo, Gray lo miró.

-Lucy- susurro, cuando la rubia alzo la cara, este le dio un beso Lucy abrió enorme sus ojos, solo fueron unos segundos cuando este se separó de ella-Solo una vez quería hacerlo…-

-Cuídate Lucy y se feliz- agrego este cuando la soltó y se echó a correr, Lucy estiró su manos pero despues la puso en su pecho, oculto sus ojos con su mano, entonces sonrió.

-Adiós mi primer amor…-

**(0 hora para el incidente)**

-Se puede saber que paso aquí- grito el Dragneel apretando los puños, Lucy volteo a verlo estaba asustada, no podía creer que el exactamente él estuviera ahí.

-Natsu…, yo-

-Tú que me vas a decir que es un malentendido- grito con furia sujetando una pequeña cajita en uno de sus manos, Lucy trago no sabía que decir- Porque acaso siempre fue así me mentías…-

La rubia abrió enorme los ojos y lo agarro de la mano.

-No es así escúchame esto- pero no continuo pues Natsu se zafo de su agarre y la miró, frió, con indiferencia, sombrío, el corazón de Lucy se contrajo- Natsu…-

-Acabemos con esto- susurro este cuando se volteó- Tú y yo ya no somos nada- entonces las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Heartfilia.

-Natsu escúchame por favor-

-No quiero oírte-

Natsu no es lo que crees, en serio que no lo es.

-Escúchame…- grito Lucy corriendo pero Natsu la empujo, está cayó al suelo, entonces miró a Natsu con lágrimas cayendo.

-Fui un idiota, no quiero verte- diciendo esto Natsu se fue del parque, Lucy empezó a llorar más fuerte, entonces se encogió, agarrando sus piernas.

-Natsu no es eso, escúchame, yo no quería lo juró…- susurraba está ocultando su cara- Gray no es nada mío créeme, yo te amo a ti…-

Natsu paró el carro cuando apoyo su cabeza en el volante, y golpeo está con furia, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, con furia, indignación traicionada.

-LUCY- grito entonces el cielo se oscureció, los dos estaban dolidos y sufrián por el error de Lucy.

* * *

><p>ToT que triste waaa me odio por escribir esto pero bueno *sniff* debe haber drama :(<p>

**_Sueño de Dioses y Monstruos_ [1] (se refiere a los dioses en los que creen las quimeras y los angeles)...**

Y que les pareció, bueno esto ya empieza el drama así que saquen pañuelos bueno en el siguiente también, Gray no sé si odiarlo es que waaaa que pasará ahora….

Natsu perdonará a Lucy, la Heartfilia que hará para que este la oiga y la perdone, sin embargo la culpa no es de ninguno o quizás si y es de Lucy no ¿?

Y al parecer una oportunidad se le esta birndado a Lucy a cumplir sus sueños ...

Espero sus amados reviews :3 así me dan más ánimos….

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

**_Un Regalo para Navidad parte (2)_**

**_Lucy: Yo renuncie a eso, y quizás deba seguir mi camino, porque al parecer has tomado tu decisión, y en ella yo ya no estoy no es así, entonces me dejaré guiar por mi cabeza y no por mí corazón, está vez yo me resigno, y tomó la oportunidad que se me está brindando…._**

**_Mina nos vemos en la próxima actualización espero que sea pronto, ya que acabe la de la asesina me concentrare más en este así que estén alertas._**


	13. Chapter 13 Un Regalo para Navidad parte2

**"Esta viva y escribió o dios" Ok no seas exagerado Rodrigo -_- pido una disculpa (_°-°)_ por no actualizar este fic es que bueno no sabía como redactarlo para que no me odiaran tanto xD, saquen pañuelos que esto esta de drama total, xD**

**Por fin una respuesta, una descisión un camino hacia el futuro los dos chicos, ella una Otaku y el un rebelde mujeriego se enamorarón pero quizás no estaban destinados a estar juntos ¿Era el destino o solo fue una coincidencia?**

**Mina empiecen a leer neko empieza historia**

**pd: Puede que odien a Yukino **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un Regalo para Navidad parte (2)<em>**

"Nos mentimos, nos engañamos, nos traicionamos para después herirnos a nosotros mismos no lo crees….. Ne Natsu"

-Acepto…- susurro casi sin aliento, levanto la cara estaba hasta sudando por correr desde tan lejos- Acepto, no pienso tirar esta oportunidad, cuando me voy…- pregunto decidida sin dar vuelta atrás.

(11 Horas antes del Incidente)

Lucy abrió los ojos ya era de día se limpió la cara, la noche anterior había llegado al departamento y lloro durante toda la noche, busco a Natsu como loca pero no lo encontró, el día siguiente de los sucedido se había encerrado en su departamento y lloro de nuevo, incluso engaño a Levy para que no fuera a su casa, necesitaba estar sola, se movió y observo a Happy acorrucado en su cama, se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto del peli rosa encontrándolo vacío.

-Natsu- susurro y de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, el chico no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, incluso no estaba en casa de sus padres, a duras penas Lucy se levantó del piso y limpio de nuevo su cara, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, paso la mañana más silenciosa que había tenido en esa casa, tomó de nuevo su celular y le marco a Natsu sin respuesta de este.

Aventó el teléfono al sillón y puso su cara en la mesa, estaba deprimida no imagino que sus actos traerían semejante desastre para ellos dos, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta se levantó como rayo y se dirigió a esta.

-NATSU- grito pero no era él.

-Natsu acaso no está Lucy- comento Jellal, los ojos de la rubia se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo al peli azul- Lucy…-

-Jellal lo eh arruinado, yo…. Lo arruine…. Todo lo arruine Jellal- sollozaba la rubia, el peli azul la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

-Lucy que pasó porque estás así-

.

.

-NATSU DESPIERTA- grito Gajeel al pegarle al peli rosa, este abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó en el sillón- Bien te puedes ir ya-

-Que escandaloso eres- susurro este bostezando, Gajeel levanto una ceja y se sentó en una silla observando al peli rosa- Que porque me ves…-

-Te ves terrible sabes-

Natsu agacho la cabeza al recordar esa escena en la que Lucy y ese bastardo estaban besándose, el recuerdo le dolió, nuca había pensado que Lucy era una de esas mujeres, ¿Acaso había jugado con él todo este tiempo?

-Por cierto tú celular no dejaba de sonar, tienes como 50 llamadas perdidas y todas de la coneja, las otras dos de tus padre- Gajeel le dio su celular, Natsu lo observo al ver el número de la Heartfilia, furioso lo aventó haciendo que este se saliera la pila, Gajeel levanto una ceja.

-Uh te pego duro eh-

-Cierra la puta boca Gajeel- susurro este entrando al baño, Gajeel suspiro y saco su celular marcando un número.

-Oye más vale que vayas a ver a la coneja, debe estar peor que este imbécil-

.

.

-Ya no llores Lucy- susurro Jellal al acariciar su cabeza, Lucy tenía su cara en el regazo de este sollozando, le había contado todo a Jellal, el peli azul suspiro sabía que su amigo Fullbuster estaba loco por ella pero besarla sabiendo que ella tenía novio fue cruel y más porque conocía perfectamente a Natsu, ese chico mujeriego era un celoso de primera, lo que creía suyo lo defendía con uñas y dientes, sin mencionar que es demasiado orgulloso.

-"De seguro ese idiota esta consumido en alcohol"….- pensó Jellal cuando Lucy dejo de llorar y se incorporó tallándose los ojos.

-Lo siento Jellal por haberte mojado la ropa- susurro esta Happy se subió al sillón empezando a ronronear, Lucy sonrió y lo acaricio, pero esto le recordó a Natsu el a esas horas debería estar como niño chiquito jugando con Happy.

-Lucy que vas hacer con respecto a Natsu- pregunto Jellal, la Heartfilia agacho la cabeza intentando no llorar.

-Sé que fue mi culpa pero no contesta el teléfono, no está con sus padres y yo ya no sé qué hacer…-

-Mira sé que esto bueno es demasiado delicado pero….intenta arreglar las cosas, conoces de antemano el carácter tan horrible de ese chico, quizás y si vas y lo buscas puedas hablar con él no creo que se niegue-

-Tú crees-

-Claro si no lo amenazas con tú katana y asunto arreglado- agrego este Lucy empezó a reír y Jellal la siguió.

-Jellal Natsu cambio por mí, y yo no lo hice- susurro está agarrándose sus pies- No ´pude pero no lo puedo evitar, siempre me ha gustado ser muy liberal, expresar lo que siento, abrazar a todos no sé qué puedo hacer respecto a esto….-

- Natsu te quiero por lo que eres, quizás y a él no le guste tanto esos modos que tienes de abrazar a los hombres, digo cualquiera incluido yo me moriría de celos, por eso trata quizás de ya no hacer eso tantas veces-

-¿Incluso a ti?-

-Si de vez en cuando está bien pero ya no muchas veces- sonrió el peli azul, Lucy asintió, el celular empezó a sonar y contesto.

-Hola-

-_Hola Lucy amada hija como le fue en su cena de navidad- respondió Jude, Lucy suspiro sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a Nueva York junto con los Dragneel._

_-Oye querida nuera- ahora el que contestaba era Igneel- No te toco ese imbécil de mi hijo verdad…-_

_-Que dices Igneel, hija eso debe ser hasta el matrimonio- la voz de Jude sonó fuerte en el teléfono, Lucy sonrió levemente._

-No pasó nada estamos bien gracias por preguntar, pasamos una buena navidad, abrimos regalos y después nos dormimos- susurro está agachando la cabeza- Todo bien-

-Segura te oigo decaída nuera- pregunto Igneel.

-no estoy bien, espero que ustedes igual se la hayan pasado bonito, cuídense- y diciendo esto colgó, Jellal la observo.

-Sabes mentir perfectamente-

-Habilidad de la familia, que gran herencia no crees- respondió esta con tono triste- Lo siento Jellal quiero estar un poco más sola, te llamo si pasa algo vale-

-Bien pero no quiero que sigas llorando vale…- susurro este tocando la mejilla de Lucy- y trata de hablar con él, si no acepta bueno pues….-

-Le digo Sayonara verdad- forzó una sonrisa, y asintió- Bien lo se Jellal mejor vete quizás Erza te esté esperando-

-Por cierto en la tarde tenemos un partido como eso de las 5 pm, ven y pues salimos aunque ya no sea navidad-

-Gracias lo pensare- agrego Lucy acompaño a Jellal a la salido cerró la puerta, recogió unas cartas que estaban en el piso, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a abrirlas.

-Luz, agua, teléfono, promociones en Liverpool, nada interesante- tomó la última carta la cual solo tenía su nombre en el frente, la abrió- Que es es…- sus ojos se abrieron enormes y se paró tirando la silla corrió a su cuarto quitándose su piyama, saco la mejor ropa unos jeans oscuros, con unas botas cafés un suéter de cuero café con una blusa de tirantes blanca, se hizo una coleta de lado se puso un gorro color miel, se maquillo y salió corriendo de la casa- "Dios debe ser un seño y si no lo es no quiero despertar"-

(8 Horas para el incidente)

-Señorita Heartfilia pase- la llamo una señorita Lucy asintió y paso al despacho, en este estaba una larga mesa con dos hombres y una mujer sentados al otro lado.

-Toma asiento por favor- ordeno uno de los hombres, Lucy asintió y se quitó la gorra, la mujer sonrió.

-Ven eso es lo que estamos buscando, una chica así tiene talento-

-Bueno por eso la elegimos- agrego el otro hombre que se veía más joven quien le sonrió- Lucy verdad sabes porque estás aquí-

-Es…estoooo no esss una bro…bro…broma verdad- agrego esta con sus ojos en remolino, los tres presentes rieron al acto de esta.

-no fuiste elegida, obtuviste el segundo lugar en tú historia- sonrió el hombre de cabello castaño al mostrar las hojas, Lucy se quedó sin aliento, esto debía ser un sueño un maldito sueño- Después de inspeccionarlo bien nos dimos cuenta que tienes talento, tanto como escritora como mangaka, incluso tú dibujo se notó que te llego tiempo hacerlo-

Agrego este alzando el dibujo donde se mostraba un chico mitad Dragón, el cual abrazaba a una chica con vestido de la era colonial, llevando una corona.

-Los colores que utilizaste y el fondo, más la imaginación de diseñar estos personajes fue increíble, me atrapo a mí en el primer momento Lucy- sonrió la mujer de cabello violeta- Y créeme yo soy una genio en los colores-

-Gracias- susurro Lucy sonrojada, el último chico de cabello negro sonrió.

-Tu historia fue original y muy increíble, tú, tú cambiaste la lógica de todo- agarro la hoja y la empezó a leer- "En los típicos cuentos de hadas la princesa es rescatada por el príncipe, pero en esta historia la princesa es salvada por el dragón y los dos se enamoran", eso no es lógico lo cual cuenta como fabuloso, el mundo donde ellos viven, las dos lunas, las dimensiones incluso el mundo de los humanos todo se sale de la lógica y la imaginación, por kami te hare un altar, con leerlo me imagine todo a tú redacción es hermosa- se paró este agarrando la mano de Lucy zangoloteándola- Me encantara darte clases estos tres años-

-Esto que usted será mi maestro-

-Todos nosotros, yo soy de arte y diseño, somos de la compañía que hace este concurso cada cuatro años- agrego la chica sonriendo, Lucy se sorprendió esos hombres serían sus senseis.

-Lo que falta es que aceptes, y estarás en Japón muy pronto con nosotros- sonrió el hombre castaño observando a la chica.

-Las otras dos chicas aceptaron, este año las ganadores fueron puras chicas, dinos Lucy Heartfilia aceptas- pregunto el peli negro dándole una hoja donde debía poner su firma- Todo está incluido, comida, dormitorio, escuela, se te dará una beca cada mes para que puedas comprar cosas que necesites, puedes conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando domines bien el japonés si no te basta con la beca, y dime que dices Lucy-

-Yo…- susurro "No eh cambiado" recordó sus mismas palabras, era cierto ella jamás había cambiado y se aceptaba no volvería a ver a Natsu, era el momento de demostrarle a Natsu que si lo amaba aunque eso costara su sueño- Lo siento pero no acepto-

-Que- agregaron los tres presentes sorprendidos, la mujer abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras el castaño casi se hago, el peli negro estaba serio.

-Dime la razón- pregunto este serio, Lucy sonrió.

-Bueno este es mi sueño pero… debo arreglar algo primero y por eso no acepto-

-La sinceridad a veces es mala lo sabes señorita- respondió la mujer delos ojos miel seria, Lucy trago- Sabes que esto es una buena oportunidad, tú lengua materna es el idioma universal, tendrías mucho éxito y más con el desarrollo ´profesional de tú historia-

-Lo sé pero…-

-Hagamos esto señorita- intervino el castaño acercándose a Lucy con una sonrisa- te daremos el contrato, tienes hasta hoy para decirnos tú respuesta, entiende nosotros no podemos dejar ir a alguien que tiene talento, como tú no quieres yo sé que no quieres desaprovechar esta oportunidad, que te parece si decides que no lo entenderemos y tú historia se te será devuelta, pero espero que la respuesta sea si…-

Lucy iba a protestar pero accedió, después de todo no aceptaría, y le demostraría a Natsu que en verdad lo amaba y se casaría con él, si eso es lo que él quería.

(2 Horas para el incidente)

-Natsu hola- susurro la albina al entrar a los vestidores, Gajeel los dejo solos, Natsu levanto una ceja y la ignoro- Porque me ignoras-

-Que haces aquí Yukino te dije que no quería saber nada de ti-

-Pero sé que ahora lo necesitas no es así- susurro esta sensualmente, pero el Dragneel la siguió ignorando- Porque eres seco conmigo antes no eras así-

-Exacto y no estoy de humor sabes, no tengo interés en sexo por ahorita- dijo secamente poniéndose la camisa, Yukino iba a hablar cuando entró Jellal.

-Podemos hablar Natsu- pregunto este, Natsu acepto y salió dejando a la albina sola.

-Porque, porque esa maldita…- pero no continúo pues observo que el celular del peli rosa sonó, agarro este y habrió el mensaje.

"Natsu soy Lucy, antes de que digas no léelo, quiero hablar contigo ya bien, y si después de lo que te voy a decir decides terminar el compromiso lo aceptare pero debemos hablar, onegai, te espero a las 6 en el departamento te espero"

-Aishiteru Natsu- susurro Yukino apretando el celular, por esa rara Natsu había terminado con ella, se dirigió a la parte de opciones y borro el mensaje- Listo sin interrupciones-

-Ya te dije que no- grito el Dragneel Yukino puso de nuevo el celular en el casillero y se dirigió a la salida.

-Natsu Lucy esta triste- respondió Nellal muy cabreado, Natsu empezó a reír.

-No lo creo bien que le encanto el beso con ese idiota-agrego secamente el Dragneeel, Jellal lo tomó de la playera-Me golpearas por defender a tu amiga-

-Natsu eres demasiado orgulloso te conozco pero al menos puedes darle la oportunidad de disculparse o hablar contigo-

-No lo hare y ya suéltame- agrego el Dragneel zafándose del agarre del peli azul- Otra cosa-

-Ja, me das pena Natsu al fin y al cabo eres un mentiroso- se burló Jellal mientras se alejaba del Dragneel- Siempre lo supuse y tú nunca la amaste…. Era mejor que Gray estuviera con ella en vez de ti-

Natsu se quedó callado y golpeo la pared haciéndose daño, las palabras del Fernández le habían dolido.

-Por supuesto que la amo, es por eso que estoy tan dolido imbécil- susurro para sí mismo.

(30 minutos para el desastre)

-Listo- sonrió Lucy había cocinado lo que lo llamaban una cena romántica, las velas las copas y el vino, aunque esperaba que no ocuparán el vino, se había puesto un vestido de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color miel, el cabello suelto con una trenza en la parte derecha de la cabeza, como esa vez que se había enterado que Ntasu era su prometido, su dije en su pecho reposaba, estaba ansiosa, Natsu debía llegar lo debía hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos y reviso su reloj ya pasaban de las seis y ni rastro del chico, cuando su cabeza se ilumino, agarro su suéter y salió del departamento iba agarrar un taxi.

-Lu-chan espera- era la voz de Levy la peli azul bajo del coche y tacleo a su amiga- Porque no me dijiste de tú pelea con Natsu-

-Como supiste eso- se separó de ella cuando Levy la miró de arriba abajo y puso una sonrisa pícara.

-O vaya iras hacer las paces con eso-

El comentario hizo sonrojar al rubia- Baka no es eso, es que bueno si quiero hacer las paces pero no con eso-

-Ja está bien pero a donde ibas-

-Voy a la cancha iban a tener un partido, tomare a Natsu y lo obligare a ir conmigo- dijo con determinación la Heartfilia, Levy sonrió y la metió en su carro pero antes de arrancar Lucy le sonrió a Levy.

-Me aceptaron en el concurso quede en segundo lugar-

Levy freno el carro y la miró con la boca abierta- En serio…-

-Si pero lo rechace- sonrió la rubia ganándose las quejas de su amiga.

Llegaron a la cancha y entraron en los vestidores, todos los chicos estaban a fueras de estos murmurando.

-Que pasa- susurro Lucy cuando las dos se acercaron a los chicos- hola mina-

-LUCY- gritaron todos nerviosos, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida.

-Que haces aquí coneja- pregunto el pelinegro que se detuvo enfrente de ella y Levy.

-Bueno vine por Natsu… esperen donde esta él- agrego está viendo por todos lados, los chicos solo voltearon la cabeza cuando la rubia poso sus ojos en la puerta de los vestidores, trago y los nervios se apoderaron de ella- Porque no están adentro cambiándose- ´pregunto en un susurro.

.

.

-Dimelo porque ella porque- gritaba Yukino mientras Natsu se cambiaba, estaba sin la camisa sudando, solo tenía el short puesto- Porque ella dímelo acaso no vez que te engaño, siempre amo a Fullbuster-

-Eso que te importa- dijo secamente Natsu, Yukino lo tiro en la baca y quedo encima de él, paso sus piernas por los costados de este y se sacó la blusa quedando en puro brasier, empezó a lamer el cuello del Dragneel bajando por su pecho, dando besos y luego se posó en sus labios, pero Natsu no hizo ni mostro algún sentimiento, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sombríos.

-Porque, acaso en verdad la amas…. A Lucy Heartfilia- susurro está acariciando la cara de este, mientras las lágrimas caían- En serio ella logró atrapar tú corazón…-

-Yukino para con esto, en verdad me llames la tención pero yo solo….aunque me sienta dolido y tengo coraje, me siento furioso, aun así no me puedo sacar a Lucy de la cabeza lo siento en verdad…- susurro este tocando la cara de albina, la cual sus lágrimas cayeron más deprisa y sonrió.

-Pensé que tendría una oportunidad pero veo que no- susurro cuando tomó con las dos manos la cara de Natsu, este no aparto su mano de la mejilla de la albina- Yo en verdad te amo Natsu, solo un recuerdo dame vale- susurro cuando unió sus labios con los del Dragneel mientras este cerro los ojos.

.

.

-CON UN CARAJO DEJENME VER- grito Lucy mientras los chicos impedían el paso.

-No hay nada Lucy detente- grito Lyon mientras Lucy le pegaba.

-Si no hay nada porque no me dejan ver- pregunto está enojada, los chicos se vieron y evitaban que Lucy no pasará.

-Gajeel que pasa déjenla pasar dios que esconden- grito Levy mientras ayudaba a su amiga.

-Levy no creo…-

-Déjenla pasar- la voz del chico se hizo presente todos se detuvieron y lo voltearon a ver- No hay nada dicen entonces porque no la dejan pasar-

-Jellal- susurro Lucy cuando el peli azul se acercó a ella.

-No me oyeron quítense- ordeno los chicos suspiraron y se alejaron de la puerta, Lucy avanzo con temor hasta esta agarro la manija cerro los ojos y la abrió de golpe, cuando los abrió algo en su pecho se rompió en mil pedazos.

(5 minutos para el incidente)

Yukino estaba besando a Natsu mientras loa agarraba de la cara y este tenía una mano en la cara de la albina, se quedó contemplándolos, llenándose con esa imagen estos se empezaron a separar, Yukino sonrió y Natsu le sonrió, el mundo se le vino abajo en segundos ya era hora }de que se diera cuenta "Los mujeriegos nunca cambian, solo jugara contigo"

-NATSU- le grito de Levy se oyó en el vestidor la peli blanca y el peli rosa voltearon a la puerta y se quedaron en blanco, al ver a Lucy parada ahí como una estatua sin emociones en su cara.

Natsu observo la cara de Lucy sombría y los ojos nublados, esta agacho la cabeza, poco a poco Natsu se sintió miserable pero ahora que iba a pasar.

-Lu…-

-Ya veo es tu decisión esta verdad- susurro la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta- Lo siento por haber interrumpido- y diciendo salió corriendo de los vestidores.

-Lu-chan- grito Levy, ni Jellal detuvo a Lucy cuando esta paso a lado de él, Yukino se puso la blusa separándose del Dragneel.

-Espera Lucy- grito pero Levy la agarro de los cabellos.

-Maldita canosa ahora si te las vistes conmigo- susurro está furiosa echándose encima de Yukino y empezando a pelear con ella, le dio puñetazos y rasguño su cara.

-LEVY PARA CON ESTO- gritaron todos cuando Gajeel la tomó y la separó de la albina, sus ojos mostraban lágrimas de rabia, Yukino fue ayudada por los chicos.

-MALDITA ESPERA QUE NO EH ACABADO, SUELTAME GAJEEL-

-NO QUIERES IR A LA CARCEL POR MATARLA-

-NO ME IMPORTA- grito Lvey cuando observo a Natsu- Maldito mujeriego, estas feliz espero que sí, Lucy ahora ella eres un hijo de mierda, más te vale no cruzarte de nuevo en su vida porque yo me encargaré de mandarte al inframundo lo oíste-

-vámonos Levy- susurro Gajeel llevándosela, Natsu se quedó mirando al piso cuando Jellal se puso enfrente de él.

-Natsu- lo llamo este alzo la cara y recibió un puñetazo del peli azul lo cual lo tiró de la banca- Más te vale jamás acercarte a ella- agrego este serio y salió de los vestidores, Natsu se tocó la mejilla y apretó los dientes, la imagen de la chica con la mirada perdida y los ojos nublados de dolor, esa imagen lo empezó a torturar.

-Demonios-

.

.

Lucy corría todo lo que le daban las piernas debía llegar lo debía lograr, eran casi las siete ya iban a cerrar, cuando llego los dos chicos y la chica salían de la empresa cuando Lucy llego.

-Dios señorita Heartfilia- agrego el castaño al ver a la rubia la cual se agarró de sus piernas recobrando el aliento.

-Por otro poco y no nos alcanza… ya lo decidió- pregunto la mujer viéndola seria, Lucy trago una bocanada de aire y susurro.

-Si lo eh decidido-

-Y su decisión es…-pregunto el peli negro cuando Lucy levanto el rostro, los tres presentes se quedaron impresionados, en la mirada de la chica había decisión, sus ojos ardían como una persona que dejaría todo atrás, la tristeza fue reemplazada por su sueño por tratar de olvidar la agonía por la partida.

(0 Horas para el incidente Incidente)

-Acepto, no pienso tirar esta oportunidad, cuando me voy…- pregunto decidida sin dar vuelta atrás, a su decisión a su futuro, un futuro que cambio en segundos al ver esa escena, al comprender que Natsu no la quería de nuevo en su vida, dejaría atrás el pasado para vivir el presente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de tristeza y de furia.

-Muy buena decisión Lucy- agrego la peli purpura estirando su mano- Un gusto conocerte, próxima escritora Lucy Heartfilia-

Lucy sonrió y tomó la mano de la chica.

-El gusto es mío sensei, estoy impaciente por conocer mi nuevo hogar….-

* * *

><p><strong>ToT Lucy a decidido irse a Japón y renunciar a Natsu, lo que vio la destruyo incluso iba a dejar su sueño por él, lo que no sabe q}es que todo fue por culpa de Yukino, Natsu aun ama a Lucy...<strong>

**El Dragneel tratara de arreglar las cosas, que pasará con su amor, Lucy se ira en verdad a japón por tres años ...**

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Sayonara my Love...**_

_**(solo un adiós y mi mundo se rompió) **_

_**Mina espero sus amados comentarios ya saben necesito su amor en palabras :3 **_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización sean felices xD**_


	14. Chapter 14 Sayonara My Lover

**"Como zombie" Hola mortales lectores soy Kaede y les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic espero que os guste y pues aaahhh *Suspiro* ahora estoy deprimida un poco, ToT eh tenido que trabajar por eso no pude subir, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo que espero os guste y pues esta largo para compensar mi desaparición de casi una semana :D sean felices y no coman chocolates a media noche con refresco los pone hiper-activos xD**

**Bueno empecemos que ásará con esa bola de tontos bueno lean y descubranlo...**

***Neko comienza historia***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sayonara My Lover.<em>**

-Listo todo está arreglado- sonrió el peli negro al recoger la hoja firmada- Felicidades señorita Lucy Heartflia-

-Gracias- sonrió la rubia, los otros dos la observaron con una sonrisa, la chica peli purpura se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y extendió su mano.

-Yo soy Erika Isawa y seré tu maestra de dibujo, arte, diseño, pintura, e Historia del arte, música, danza, y canto mucho gusto- agrego esta sonriendo, Lucy se levantó de la silla nerviosa y agarro la mano de la chica.

-Mucho gusto sensei, esto todas esas materias me dará- pregunto Lucy confundida, la chica asintió, el peli negro se acercó a ellas dos.

-Lucy yo soy Eliot Harrison, y seré tu maestro de Historia mundial y de la cultura Japonesa, Literatura, Poesía, Ortografía, Letras, me alegro que hayas decidido bien, me alegrara darte clases-

-Y yo soy Haru Jelik mucho gusto- por último el castaño la agarro de las manos y la zangoloteo- Y seré tu maestro de idioma, publicidad, Cultura japonesa, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Japón, me da gusto por fin una chica linda a la que le daré clase- sonrió este Lucy lo miró nerviosa pero sonrió.

-Sobre el contrato de 3 años necesitamos que tus padres firmen- agrego el peli negro Lucy se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-No es necesario, dentro de un mes seré mayor de edad…-

-Bueno aun sigues siendo menor de edad por eso…-

-Déjenme que yo firme- susurro esta con tristeza los tres chicos la observaron- Ellos jamás aceptarán que me vaya, pero yo quiero seguir mi camino, y esto es lo que decido, ellos jamás volverán a tomar decisiones sobre mi nuca más, yo les demostrare que no necesito de ellos para elegir mi vida, por eso…- calló por un momento y se incoó- Permítanme firmar….-

Los tres chicos se miraron y asintieron- Bien lo haremos, pero eso significará que deberás irte con nosotros cuando partamos…- agrego Erika Lucy asintió.

-Cuando-

-En dos días, debemos ir arreglar las cosas de la escuela, aparte de que los demás deben iniciar en Enero…-

-Otros se refiere a los demás ganadores del estado no- pregunto Lucy ganándose la mirada divertida de todos- Que pasa…-

-Del estado, no los chicos que van a la escuela que son de Japón, y si te refieres a los del concurso, este se realizó a nivel mundial- sonrió el castaño.

-QUE- grito la rubia- A nivel mundial, pero creí…-

-Bueno así lo hacemos- aclaro el peli negro- solo tres lugares se dan en dos continente, en este el concurso se llevó a cabo en todo América y Europa, entre todas esa personas tú fuiste una de las elegidas-

-Quiere decir que los otros no son de Estados Unidos-

-Así es una chica fue elegida de Argentina, y la otra es de Alemania, y cada uno de ustedes tiene a sus propios profesores- agrego la peli purpura sonriendo.

-Mucha gente se agrega al concurso si recuerdas se les pide una cantidad para concursar, con ese dinero apoyamos a que el concurso se realice cada cuatro años se elegí a dos continentes, y se hace este concurso, más que nada es para estudiantes de intercambio, pero escogemos chicos de afuera con talento-

-Ya veo- agrego Lucy agachando la mirada.

-Bien pues Lucy-chan deberás estar lista en dos días enviaremos a un chofer para que vaya por ti- sonrió el castaño, Lucy asintió.

-Empaca lo que quieres, los muebles se te serán proporcionados allá así que no hay necesidad de que lleves los tuyo, de hecho no podrías- se burló el peli negro, Lucy sonrió levemente, después de media hora de explicaciones, Lucy se despidió de sus senseis, estos se ofrecieron a llevarla a su casa pero Lucy rechazo la oferta cuando ya no los vio su sonrisa se desvaneció y calló de rodillas.

-Natsu…. Yo…- susurro llevándose sus manos a su cara, pero ninguna lágrima salió-Por qué las lágrimas no salen si me siento triste, sola, es…- pero no continuo su celular empezó a sonar, lo abrió tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Levy, 40 de Erza y casi 100 de Jellal, cerro el celular, de seguro ellos deberían estar ahora mismo en su departamento no quería ver a nadie, ni ir a ese lugar no quería saber nada, pero a donde ir, su casa no era una opción y un hotel menos.

-Lucy- la llamarón ella volteó encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban- Que haces aquí-

-Me ayudas- susurro esta cuando calló inconsciente al suelo.

.

.

-Lucy no contesta- grito Levy lanzando du teléfono al piso, Jellal suspiro acariciando al gatito- Por qué no contesta, Cuando la vea la golpeare -

-Levy no digas esas cosas – agrego el peli azul viendo la hora- Dios donde esta esa tonta-

-Por cierto Jellal donde esta Erza- pregunto Levy sentándose en el sillón- Desde que le contamos lo de ese imbécil no la veo…-

-Bueno ella dijo que tenía que hablar con alguien- Jellal miró a la ventana y suspiro- Permíteme Levy debo hacer una llamada- agrego este lanzándole el gato a la chica, salió del departamento y marco.

_-Que_ pasa-

-Ven hay un caos ahora mismo y tú lo arreglaras-

.

.

Natsu se encontraba en el viejo faro en donde había pedido a Lucy ser su novia, en su mano estaba esa pequeña cajita que había comprado en día de navidad, y el collar, apretó los dientes los iba a lanzar al mar pero no pudo, la sonrisa de la chica lo invadió y después, esa cara que puso cuando lo encontró en los vestidores con Yukino.

-Que pasa ¿por qué ella puso esa cara?, ¿Por qué beso a ese maldito?, ¿Por qué pasa esto?- se preguntaba una y otra vez el chico sin conseguir respuestas.

-Que haces Natsu- la voz de la chica sonó en todo el lugar, Natsu se tensó y volteó encontrándose con una muy molesta Erza.

-Erza…- susurro con miedo, la Scarlet se acercó a él pero en vez de pegarle le sonrió- Que…-

-Sí que eres un imbécil eh- agrego esta agarrando su cabeza- Pero mira que besar a alguien más cuando tienes novia, y más enfrente de ella-

-Yo ya no soy nada de ella- agrego fríamente el Dragneel girando la cabeza, la Scarlet soltó un suspiro poniéndose seria.

-Lo dices en serio-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces ¿No importa si ella empieza a salir con alguien más?- las palabras se quedaron en el aire, se hizo eco, Natsu la miró con enfado- Bien…-

-Acaso ella empezó ya…-

-No has dicho que ya no son nada- se cruzó de brazos la peli roja y lo miró con una sonrisa- No veo el problema de que Lucy empieza a salir con chicos, sería lo más normal, vi que unos chicos ya le pusieron el ojo, en el día que tú chico te desapareciste dos chicos la invitaron a salir, mira que no estaban nada mal-

-Ella no puede salir con nadie más- grito Natsu furioso.

-Porque ya no son nada, y ella puede hacer lo que quiera, tú ya empezaste a salir con Yukino no veo por qué Lucy no pueda….-

-Eso es diferente, pero ella no puede…- Dragneel no continuo pues Erza lo golpeo, lo cual hizo que el chico cayera de espaldas-Oye…-

-Porque es diferente, dime y tú haces lo que quieres no, porque ella no, demonios, crees que ira detrás de ti como un perrito, sabes que ella no es así en primera, dices que no hay nada entre ustedes tú lo terminaste todo no es así pero en este momento tuviste un ataque de celos- señalo Erza empezando a caminar hacia la salida, antes de salir se detuvo y miró a Natsu- "Odio a las personas que no saben perdonar los errores de los demás"…-

Natsu la miró- Eso lo dijo una vez Lucy y aun así ella, porque no puedes perdonarla, espera ahora ella es la que debería perdonarte no es así….- término de decir saliendo de la vista del Dragneel, Natsu se golpeó y suspiro.

-Lucy, Lucy, por qué simplemente no te saco de mi mente, ahora te lastime, pero tú igual me lastimaste- hundió su cabeza en sus piernas- No deberíamos estar parejos ya…-

.

.

-Toma- sonrió Lissana al darle una toalla a Lucy, esta salía de bañarse la albina la había llevado a su casa, las dos se sentaron en el sillón una enfrente de la otra- Ahora que hacías en es lugar Lucy…-

-Yo estaba bueno- susurro está agachando la mirada, Lissana la miró y suspiro.

-Me entere lo que sucedió en el partido de hoy-

Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y miro a la albina la cual estaba sería.

-Ese imbécil de Natsu en serio que…-

-Yo lo merecía- susurro Lucy sacando de onda a Lissana, la rubia empezó a temblar- Yo lo merecía, porque me deje besar por Gray, no lo rechace pero no lo acepte, herí a Natsu pero…-

-Lucy-

-Yo quería arreglar las cosas, quería hacer las paces, quería que los dos volviéramos, incluso renunciaría a mi sueño, pero… fue tarde el ya eligió a alguien más, que rápido se olvidó de todo pero eso no importa porque yo me iré y lo olvidare… yo lo olvidare y después…-pero no continuo pues unos brazos la rodearon, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron más Lissana la estaba abrazado- Lissana…-

-Tonta- susurro esta sin deshacer el abrazo- Llora-

-Eh…-

-No has llorado verdad, tonta porque no lo has hecho si en verdad lo que dices en cierto entonces saca todo tus sentimientos Lucy- la albina empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia- Llora Lucy, llora…-

Lucy la sujeto de la blusa y sus ojos se nublaron y las lágrimas empezaron a caer como los gritos que acompañaron a estas.

-Yo… amo a Natsu…. Duele, duele mucho pero…. Él- decía entre sollozos Lissana siguió abrazándola y acariciando su cabeza- Natsu…Natsu…Natsu…. Te olvidare lo juró pero aun así- susurro está recordando el tiempo que había conocido a Natsu, sus peleas, los momentos de risas, el día del compromiso, cuando vivieron por primera vez juntos, el día que se hicieron novios, su sonrisa "Lucy".

-Yo debo olvidarlo pero ahorita no puedo…-

-Lo sé-

-No puedo porque aun así yo aún, aun lo amo con todo mi ser lo amo- susurro entre sollozos, ninguna de las dos chicas durmió, Lucy saco toda la tristeza de su ser, y después de eso no volvería a derramar ninguna lágrima por el peli rosa, se lo prometió así misma esa primera noche que lloró por él y lo volvía a jurar.

.

.

Natsu llego al departamento encontrándolo vacío, se dirigió a su cuarto cuando observo la comida que había en la mesa, se acercó empezó a recoger y tiro la comida a la basura, el maullido de Happy lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo tomó en brazos.

-Me extrañaste- susurro con una leve sonrisa, el minino se liberó de sus brazos y salió en dirección a los dormitorios, ya era tarde, con el corazón saliéndosele Natsu observo el cuarto de Lucy abierto escucho como Happy maullaba en este, decidió entrar por él y dejar a Lucy sola pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su cuarto vacío y a Happy acostado en la cama de esta, se acercó a esta y cargo a Happy pero el aroma de la habitación lo golpeo, el aroma de Lucy lo extrañaba, soltó a Happy y se recostó en la cama de la rubia tomó su almohada y la olió, la sonrisa de la chica de nuevo se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, su voz, su aroma, sus labios, Natsu mordió la almohada al recordar esas cosas.

-¿Por qué si yo termine todo esto aun pienso en esas cosas?-

"Ella tiene derecho de salir con quien quiera imbécil" las palabras de Erza resonaron en su mente, este cerro los ojos- Tienes razón Erza-

.

.

Lissana entró a la casa encontrándolo ridículamente limpio.

-Dios y se supone que es la casa de esos dos, digamos que Lucy será una gran esposa- susurro con una sonrisa y se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, sus órdenes fueron claras y precisas recoger una muda limpia ropa, después ella se dirigiría a casa y ordenaría todo, la rubia había salido temprano para ver lo de unos papeles que tenía que sacar de la casa de sus padres, Lissana se había ofrecido para llevarle algo de ropa, entro al cuarto y se encontró con una sorpresa Natsu estaba dormido en la cama de la rubia.

-Que haces pervertido- grito Lissana haciendo que el chico despertara y la mirara extrañado- quita esa cara de imbécil por favor-

-Como entraste- pregunto este secamente, Lissana lo ignoro y se dirigió al ropero de Lucy- Te hice una pregunta y que haces en este cuarto-

-Yo debería preguntar eso no ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?- dijo la albina mirándolo, este solo volteo la cabeza, la chica suspiro y tomó la muda de ropa- Solo vine por ropa para Lucy ella me pidió que se la llevará me voy- agrego está saliendo del cuarto pero se detuvo- Eres un imbécil Natsu-

-Ya lo sé-

-Si te duele porque no hablas con ella- pregunto la albina el peli rosa bajo la mirada, la peli blanca suspiro- Si no lo haces la perderás en verdad- y diciendo esto salió de la casa, Natsu se quedó solo y apretó los dientes se levantó de la cama.

-DEMONIOS- grito Natsu saliendo de la casa en dirección al centro comercial

.

.

-Listo Hime algo más- pregunto Virgo cuando Lucy negó, había ido a la casa por sus papeles y la visa, lo bueno es que ya la tenía sus padres se la había sacado unos años antes de su cumpleaños.

-No gracias Virgo- sonrió está dirigiéndose a la puerta y miró a las escaleras, ya nunca más las iba a volver a bajar, o a volver a cenar con su hermano y padres, no había vuelta atrás, salió de la casa el sol estaba en lo alto y se dirigió al centro comercial, compro comida y algunas cosas más, con el dinero que le había dejado sus padres como regalo de navidad, compro algo de ropa gruesa pues haría frio por allá, estaba en la avenida cuando lo vio y se quedó en blanco, sus ojos la engallaban, pero era verdad él estaba ahí de nuevo ahora los separaba la luz roja que indicaba que nadie podía caminar.

-Natsu- susurro Lucy al ver al peli rosa, este la observaba con la misma intensidad, los dos se observaron cuando la luz dio en verde, las personas pasaron a lado de ellos, Lucy empezó a caminar al igual que Natsu, a cada paso que daban, sin dejarse de ver los dos pasaron a lado del otro pero ninguno se movió, una sonrisa leve se hizo en los labios de Lucy susurrando algo y siguió con su camino.

Natsu se detuvo ya del otro lado y volteó observando como la espalda de la chica se desvanecía.

.

.

-Listo- susurro Lucy al terminar de empacar, toda la tarde se la había pasado empacando, solo su ropa, cobijas, anime, mangas, los poster los dejaría al igual que sus muebles y cama, el recuerdo de Natsu volvía ella, preguntándose porque no lo había detenido quizás se hubieran arreglado las cosas, pero eso solo ocurriría en su sueño porque él ya había elegido a otra, ese recuerdo hizo que su corazón doliera pero se contuvo y siguió empacando, observo a Happy y sonrió.

-Mi vida dará otro giro e Happy- sonrió y observo a la luna- con este sería un giro de 360° verdad- se acostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, se dio por vencida y salió a la sala recorriendo el lugar, tomó la foto donde ella y Natsu aprecian juntos preguntándose si en verdad ellos se habían llevado bien en ese entonces, se rindió y entró al cuarto del Dragneel, lo observo por largo tiempo se acercó a uno de los cajones y saco sus lentes los cuales ella una vez había comparado con los de su personaje favorito, sonrió y los dejo en el tocador.

-Natsu yo en verdad te amaba- susurro cerrando el cuarto del Dragneel y poniendo fin a su historia y a su sueño de hacer una vida con él, todo estaba ya terminado y el día del mañana se cerraría ese capítulo de su vida, lo quería y lo deseaba aunque su corazón doliera.

.

.

-NATSU MALDITO ABRE NECESITO ENTRAR- gritaba Gajeel desde afuera, Natsu se había encerrado en el departamento desde la tarde sin hacerle caso a nadie, Gajeel se desesperó y opto por tirar la puerta, encontrándose a Natsu completamente borracho, suspiro y lo observo.

-Oye entra está aquí- grito haciendo que dos chicos entrarán, Jellal solo agacho la cabeza- Sí que es imbécil eh-

-Como lo imagine es un verdadero idiota- agrego el peli azul observando al peli negro- Entonces nos ayudaras-

-Je claro pero y que pasa con la coneja-

-No te ´preocupes mañana Levy ira a buscarla de seguro ha vuelto al departamento, por cierto estás seguro de esto, si él se despierta y te ve aquí entonces…-

-Estoy seguro- agrego el otro chico entrando al departamento- Gajeel gracias por ayudarme-

-Tsch no lo hago por ti si no por ellos dos- agrego Gajeel señalando a un desmayado Natsu- Después de todo este desastre fue tu culpa…- sus ojos se posaron en el peli negro que bajo la cabeza.

.

.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron la habitación pegándole en la cara, ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó eran las seis de la mañana, incorporo en la cama y miró en el cuarto, varios de sus estantes estaban vacíos ya, sonrió levemente y agarro a Happy y se paró.

-Es el día eh- susurro empezando hacer el desayuno, el carro debía llegar a las 12 del día y ella debía estar listo, se hizo su último desayuno en esa casa, lavo los platos y se bañó, cuando salió se puso su ropa serían 16 horas de vuelo y debía estar bien mentalmente, no sería la primera vez que viajaba en avión pero si la primera vez en viajar por más de cinco horas, observo sus maletas listas en la entrada y a Happy el cual estaba desayunando, había decidido dejar a Happy con Lissana para que esta se lo diera a Natsu, pues el verlo a la cara sería ya de por si más difícil.

-Vaya creo que debo hacerlo- susurro cuando tomó su teléfono y marco un número de inmediato una voz sonó en este.

_-Hija que pasa- Sonó la voz de su madre, Lucy no contesto sus labios temblaron como se pondrían ellos al saber que se iba y sin su consentimiento- Lucy hija todo bien…-_

_La voz de su madre sonó preocupada, el miedo se fue dando paso a una sonrisa._

_-Nada mamá solo te llamaba para hablar contigo- trago aire y continuo- Sabes te acuerdas que me había unido aun concurso…-_

_-O si y que paso-_

_-Pues mamá yo gane….- la voz se le quebró, se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Layla hablo._

_-O vaya felicidades pero que harás Lucy…-pregunto su madre Lucy apretó su puño._

_-Mamá me voy a Japón- las palabras salieron con dolor, su corazón latía como loco sabía que debió haber utilizado otras palabras pero debía ser franca en todo y más a su madre, su padre se enfadaría pero era mejor pedir perdón que arrepentirse ¿no?._

_-Lucy yo no sé qué decir- la voz de su madre sonaba triste pero Lucy no daría marcha atrás debía dejarlo todo en claro._

_-Me di cuenta que no estoy preparada para casarme, mamá necesito cumplir mis sueños, y este es el camino correcto, sé que papá se enfadará pero esta es mi decisión mamá-_

_-Paso algo con Natsu no- la pregunto de su madre la golpeó-Por eso decidiste eso-_

_-Mamá Natsu y yo ….. Cortamos ya no somos nada, él…. Ya tiene nueva novia no pienso quedarme y ver como él…- su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse de nuevo pero no lo hizo debía ser fuerte._

_-Lucy mi tesoro, mi mayor orgullo- hablo Layla- Sabes que la decisión que tomes no me importa, mientras seas feliz, lo del compromiso lo hicimos porque queríamos que los dos se enamoraran y unir las empresas, pero si decías al final que no lo aceptaría y hablaría con tu padre si este no estaba de acuerdo, amor soy tu madre y yo siempre te mare y te apoyare y si esto es tú destino no interferiré, quizás tu padre se enfurezca pero lo hare entrar en razón así que haz lo que pienses mejor-_

_-Mamá-_

_-Pero debes llamarme, y mantenerme al día en todo, tú primera clase, como son tus compañeros, déjame hacer lo que no hice durante mucho tiempo vale…- las palabras de su madre la alentaron a seguir, ella hablaría con su padre eso sería seguro, Lucy amaba a su madre y se lo agradecía._

_-Gracias mamá te amo, y mucho te llamare lo prometo- susurro Lucy con una sonrisa- Nos vemos mamá cuídate, cuida que papá no haga muchos corajes y cuida a Sting ese imbécil que no meta la pata aun, y, y…. yo igual lo hare verás que no te avergonzaras de mi…-_

_-Nunca lo hare Lucy, te amo y tú padre igual… sabes a oído todo…-_

_-Que- el corazón casi s ele sale del susto cuando su padre tomó la llamada._

_-Lucy dime está es tú decisión…-_

_-Papá-_

_-Hija no te odiare por tomar tú propio camino, cumpliste con el trato, y Natsu Dragneel pagare por esto, cuídate Lucy y pues escríbenos, llámanos dime si te llegan pretendientes para matarlos…-_

_-Papá- una risa salió de los labios de la rubia._

_-Cuídate amor, pero recuerda que te iremos a visitar así que no te enamores de nadie extraño entendiste- termino de decir el hombre Lucy suspiro con una sonrisa._

_-Los amo a los dos nos vemos, Papá Mamá- susurro Lucy y colgó un peso menos tenía se había liberado de eso suspiro entonces se dirigió a la salido cargó a Happy y abrió la puerta observando el departamento._

_-_Esto es lo que decidí- susurro cuando cerró la puerta.

.

.

-Jellal- la voz de la albina sonó en el teléfono.

-Lissana espera como…-

-Oe mejor ven directamente al aeropuerto púes cierta chica rubia hará un viaje de tres años- la voz de la chica resonó en su cabeza, y por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco.

-Voy directo al departamento de Lu-chan ya hablaron esos dos- la voz de Levy se oyó en todo el carro- Eh acaso es estúpido espera Gajeel tengo otra llamada- pasó la otra llamada- Bueno…-

-Levy- la voz del peli azul casi la deja sorda.

-Oye que te…-

-Déjate de eso, Lucy ella está en el aeropuerto-

-Que, ¡Que hace ahí…!-

-Levy Lucy se va a ir a Japón, se va- susurro Jellal, el rostro de Levy mostró tristeza y confusión.

-Que-

_._

_._

Natsu despertó estaba en el sillón de su amigo se tocó la cabeza tenía una cruda horrible.

-Toma- le acercaron un vaso con agua.

-Graci…-pero no término pues se fijó bien en la persona a lado de él, su cara se deformo en una de enojo- Tú que haces aquí-

-Bueno vine de visita-

-No me jodas, Fullbuster que haces aquí- el grito del Dragneel se hizo oír en toda la habitación, el peli negro se tapó los oídos y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Vine porque me entere que cortaste con Lucy-

Ahora si estaba muerto, Natsu se paró y quedo justo en frente del peli negro el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quien te dijo eso-

-Jellal, sabes eres un imbécil- agrego Gray parándose quedando a la altura del Dragneel- La dejaste ir que poca-

-No me jodas, la estabas besando ella te ama a ti- grito Natsu Gray alzo una ceja- Por eso termine con ella así que no me vengas a joder Fullbuster-

-Eh, en serió crees eso, bien si ella me hubiera amado se hubiera ido conmigo a Inglaterra imbécil-

-Que-

-Como oíste yo la bese ella no se alejó, posiblemente me ama a mi más que a ti- agregó el peli negro, haciendo que Natsu se pusiera furioso- Ahora que la has dejado iré por ella y los dos…-

-CALLATE- grito Natsu golpeándolo Gray calló de espaldas riendo-

-Pensé que habías cortado con ella- grito Gray devolviéndole el golpe, los dos empezaron a pelear dándose golpees en la cara, estomago.

-Porque estas peleando Dragneel- grito Gray al golpearlo.

-Porque no dejare que ella sea tuya- Natsu le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-No terminaste con ella-

-Así es pero ella no estará contigo-

-EH PORQUE, ELLA NO ES NADA TUYO AHORA-

-ELLA ES MIA IDIOTA, YO LE PROMETÍ QUE LA CUIDARÍA Y LO CUMPLIRE- el grito de Natsu resonó en la habitación entonces Gray sonrió.

-Solo debías decir eso imbécil-

-Que-

-Mírate acabas de tener un arranque de celos, eres demasiado lento- Gray se limpió la sangre de su labio- Amas a Lucy no es así-

-Yo…-

-Natsu, Lucy te ama y se preocupa demasiado por ti, yo la bese pero ella me dejo en claro que te amaba a ti baka-

-Porque me dices esto imbécil- susurro Natsu agachando su cara lastimada, Gray se tocó la cabeza.

-Creo porque ella es mi mejor amiga y esta sufriendo y no soporto verla así-

-Je no es porque te gusta- susurro Natsu sonriendo, Gray sonrió.

-Creo que también por eso-

-Creo que es mejor que arregle las cosas de una vez- agrego Natsu poniéndose de pie- No te daré las gracias pendejo-

-Ja no esperaba que lo hicieras sabes- sonrió Gray Natsu lo miró y sonrió-Más te vale arreglar las cosas con ella si no yo la tomare y no será en vano-

-Primera te arrancaría las piernas antes de que te dejare acercarte a ella-

-Eh que miedo Natsu- agrego el Fullbuster, Natsu se dirigió a la puerta.

-Hubiéramos sido buenos amigos- dijo Natsu al abrir la puerta, Gray sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Solo que nos enamoramos de la misma chica-

Natsu salió del departamento en dirección a la casa- "Lucy soy un idiota lo sé pero debes escucharme debes hacerlo, y hare que me oigas"-

.

.

-Lista señorita Lucy- lo voz de los tres chicos la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, la rubia los miró con una sonrisa, tomó su bolsa de mano y miró a Lissana.

-Bueno e voy-

-Lucy recapacita sabes que-

-Lissana esta es mi decisión- susurro Lucy con una sonrisa dejando a Happy en las manos de la albina- Dáselo a él y dile que lo cuide si no lo mandare a golpear- trato de sonar bromista pero no lo logró.

-Bueno yo…-

-LUCY- le grito de los chicos irrumpió en la sala de espera, Levy, Jellal y Erza llegaron corriendo-LUCY-

-Chicos- grito Lucy en el momento que Levy la abrazo- Que hacen…-

-Baka porque no nos dijiste imbécil tú… eres Lucy- lloraba la peli azul, Lucy la abrazo.

-Perdóname Levy-chan pero yo esto fue de improviso-

-Lucy-chan la esperaremos arriba del avión tiene cinco minutos- agrego Eliot subiendo por las escaleras, Lucy separó a Levy y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Levy-chan perdona pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, yo ciento no haberte dicho nada- tomó aire- pero si esto es el adiós debo decir algo no crees-

-Lu-chan-

-Levy gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, por apoyarme todo este tiempo, por las locuras que hicimos- una risita se soltaron las dos- Por siempre estar a mi lado, gracias eres más que mi mejor amiga eres mi hermana Levy-

-Lu-chan- Levy la volvió a abrazar, Lucy sonrió y se separó de ella, dirigiéndose a Erza la cual retenía las lágrimas.

-Erza gracias por siempre regañarme desde noveno grado- sonrió Lucy lo cual la Scarlet sonrió- Por ser una amiga para mí, siempre apoyándome y regañándome para echarle ganas a la escuela, y pues por amar a mi amado hombre, cuídalo-

-Lucy gracias yo igual te deso lo mejor- susurro Erza al abrazarla Lucy le devolvió el abrazo y se dirigió a donde estaba Jellal.

-Así que esto es todo no es así- agrego Jellal Lucy le sonrió y lo abrazo, este la envo0lvio en sus brazos- Lucy tonta…-

-Gracias Jellal- susurro Lucy al apretarlo más- por ser mi amigo-hermano, te quiero mucho y siempre te recordare, sabes lo que eres para mí, yo… te quiero, te amo eres uno de los hombres más importantes en mi vida-

-Je lose tonta, siempre lo supe tú eres mi pequeña hermanita y amiga igual te quiero, Lucy cuídate y si alguien sete acerca iré y lo matare-

-Je jidoio- susurro Lucy sonriendo- Gracias Jellal- se separó de él y miró a los otros- Gracias chicos por todo, Itekimasu-

.

.

Natsu estaba corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, la llamada de Yukino lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Natsu Lucy se va a ir maldito más vale que la detengas" las palabras resonaban en su mente.

-No Lucy, por favor no te vayas…Lucy- grito llegando al aeropuerto corrió hasta la sala de espera encontrándose con los demás.

-Natsu- gritaron todos pero este no le hizo caso paso derecho hacia las escaleras para abordar llegando a la recepción y miró a la señorita.

-El viaje a Japón donde están abordando- grito desesperado la muchacha lo vio extrañada.

-Lo siento en este momento está despegando- señalo al avión que estaba despegando, en ese momento el mundo de Natsu se le vino abajo, cayó de rodillas- Señor está bien-

-"Lucy se fue"-

.

.

Llego al departamento con Happy el brazos, cuando los demás se le acercaron ignoró los reclamos de Levy la cual lloraba, tomó a Happy y salió del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi y llego a la casa, dejo a Happy en el piso y se desplomo en la entrada tomó la fotografía donde estaba agarrando la mano de Lucy de niños, los dos sonreían, aventó la foto haciendo que esta se rompiera y oculto su cara entre sus piernas, oyó los maullidos de Happy se levantó y camino hacia donde los maullidos se oían entrando a la habitación de Lucy, sus posters y sus muebles seguían ahí, pero su ropa, anime, manga y su katana ya no estaban, miró a su cama y observo a Happy el cual parecía estar llorando.

-Tú la extrañas no es así- susurro Natsu apretando sus puños, cuando lo vio en el tocador de la chica una carta, se acercó a este y tomó la carta abriendo enorme los ojos era para él.

-Lucy- susurro se sentó en la cama de la rubia y abrió la carta.

_Para: Natsu Dragneel Mi enemigo mortal._

_Natsu sé que cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré en dirección a Japón pero no quería dejar las cosas así, al menos quiero que sepas lo que siento…_

_Sabes cuándo te conocí debo admitir que te odie por matar mi manga edición especial, de hecho quería eliminarte de una vez, después de eso los días de peleas me agradaban, Recuerdas el día que nos enteramos que estábamos comprometidos, recuerdo que quería matarme o lanzarme a los tiburones, pero mi idea cambio desde que empezamos a vivir juntos, había días en los que me hacías sentir extraña, y más cuando me besaste, mi primer beso eso debías ser especial lo cual lo fue para mí…_

_Natsu sabes la vez que me dijiste lo de tus sentimientos me di cuenta que yo te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo negaba pues creía que alguien como tú nunca se interesaría en mí, me hiciste muy feliz cuando me confesaste que te gustaba, yo simplemente quise dejarme llevar por este sentimiento…_

_Sé que te hice daño, pero lo quise arreglar sin embargo llegue demasiado tarde, sabes estaba dispuesta a dejar mi sueño por estar contigo y hacer en un futuro una familia, pero eso ya no importa…_

_Natsu mi Natsu gracias por los momentos de felicidad, de enojos, peleas, y de amor que me brindaste, gracias por los bellos momentos mágicos que pase junto a ti… Cuídate, come bien, no quemes la casa, no duermas tarde, no puedo decir que te deseo la felicidad a lado de Yukino porque si lo digo me mentiría a mí misma, pero si eres feliz lo seré yo ... aunque duela…_

_Solo quiero que sepas que eres la persona que amo y amare por siempre, Te amo, te amo, y siempre lo diré aunque tú hayas elegido a alguien más Natsu…_

_Sayonara My Lovers…. _

_Lucy Heartfilia_

-Lucy- la lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se tapó la boca, que ciego había sido por su orgullo, había herido a la mujer que por primera vez amaba de verdad, la había herido y mucho, ella aun lo amaba y él simplemente se dejó llevar por su orgullo, de repente una imagen vino a él, Lucy y él de niños en el jardín.

_"Yo Lucy te prometo que te cuidare y me casare contigo… Natsu yo no, espera lo prometes… la pequeña Lucy le sonríe y Natsu toma su mano y la besa…. Lo prometo mi linda princesa…._

_En eso entran Igneel y Jude con una sonrisa…. Que te parece que los dos de grandes se casen…. Opino igual amigo… y así los hombres le sacan la foto"_

-Lucy lo recuerdo yo te lo prometí, y no cumplí mi promesa- susurro hundiéndose en la cama vacía y fría de su amada-Lucy, Lucy, LUCY- el grito de Natsu inundo el departamento vacío sin la presencia de su mayor amor, Lucy se había ido de su lado…

* * *

><p><strong> ToT Lucy se fue se fue y nunca regresara que les pareció buena, mala, soy una malvada por dejarlo ahí si lo se pero bueno así es la vida, <strong>

**Es necesario el Drama para un bonito final no creen :D Espero sus amados Reviews y por fin el ultimo capítulo que se llamará..**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Juntos para Siempre..._**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización vamos chicos juntemos muchos comentarios para animarme jejeje sean felices :3 **


End file.
